Naruto Uzumaki:Sex Ed Teacher
by TheBlankEditor
Summary: Naruto's forced to give a Sex Ed class at the Academy, Warnings:Young women, lemons, and masturbation scenes. Lolicon, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive remarks on Konoha High, I really appreciate everything so I bring my newest story.  
Mr. Uzumaki: Sex Instructor

"Man this blows, why do I have to go watch some little kids?" a blonde man asked himself while walking toward the Ninja Academy at 5 o'clock in the morning. He wore a white button up shirt with a black tie going down the neck. Blue jeans stopping right above his Rockport shoes. His usually wild blonde hair still spiked, but more neat than usual. The 23 year old wasn't happy. Why you might ask?

Lady Tsunade was making his teach a class at the Academy so he could earn some points with the council, all so he could become hokage. He didn't fully understand, after defeating Madara, saving all of the kages, and having to kill Sasuke to save Konoha and the whole world. He thought they liked him enough, but looks like even saving the world wouldn't make him Hokage. Even though almost everyone in the village now liked and respected him.

"This is stupid" Naruto seeing he had arrived, "this better make me a Kage otherwise, I just quit". He went to the main office to see which subject he'd be teaching, which he prayed would be the Henge no jutsu, the only jutsu he was good at back in the day. Upon arrival to the office he looked at the secretary, the same old woman who was here when he was a student.

"How the hell are you even still alive?" Naruto asked himself in thought. The woman looked up and smiled, "Ah, , here to teach I suppose. He he, I suppose you know what class you'll be teaching?" The woman looked at him expectantly. Naruto brows furrowed, when he went here his name wasn't ', it was Demon Brat'. "Um, No" he answered truthfully, "Baa-chan never told me what class I was to teach".

"Oh" the woman said, "Now this won't do". She opened a filing cabinet and looked around for a second. "Alright, you'll be teaching" she stopped and blushed at the young man in front of her, "Sex Education". Naruto's eyes widened, "W-what, are you serious?" When all he got was papers shoved in his hands and quick yes, he was pushed out of the office. "Ah, the children will be arriving soon, so you might want to get your room situated".

With that the women closed the door, and Naruto was left in the hall. He looked at the papers and saw his classroom was Room 221. He made his way to the room and once he arrived, horror struck. All over the room were posters showing male and female genitalia. "Ah man, how the fuck am I supposed to do this" Naruto asked himself. Without making hand signs he made two clones to cover the posters up and set out chairs to all the desks, a little trick he made.

"Well" Naruto said looking around the room, "I guess I'd better go grab the text books, class starts in three minutes".

A girl with long blonde hair sat in her desk, class had started five minutes ago and their new teacher was still not here. "AHHHHHH" she yelled, "WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS GUY". Another girl with shoulder length blue hair meekly responded, "Hina, please calm down maybe he got lost". Hina looked at the girl next to her, "Bull shit Asuka, Iruka said he went to the Academy". Everyone in the class was ready to get class over and was getting pissed off because there new sensei was late.

Hina walked up to the door, cracked it open and put an eraser on top. "Hina you're retarded, this guys a Jounin. There's no way he's gonna fall for that" A girl with black hair named Miho sneered. Hina just flicked her off and waited. The whole class went silent wanting to see if the terrible prank actually worked.

They heard loud footsteps coming towards the door, when suddenly they stopped. The door was pulled closed making the eraser fall off the top, and then pushed open revealing a young, tall, handsome blonde man. Hina stood up and pointed toward the man, "H-how they hell did you know that there was an eraser there?" The man smiled and allowed his clone that was carrying the textbooks walk by. "Listen kid, back when I came here I pulled the pranks" Naruto said still smiling, "I know every trick in the book". Hina quickly took in his appearance, muscular body, wavy blonde hair, a slime face with three whisker marks Wait whisker marks.

"Y-yo-your Naruto Uzumaki" Hina stuttered out with a blush. Soon all her class mates looked at the man and noticed it was, making everyone's eyes widen. Naruto smiled and wrote '' before saying, "That's right, I'm but you can call me Naruto" he put on his foxy smile making everyone blush. Hina immediately bowed and stated, "I'm so sorry , had I known you were our sensei, I would have never attempted something so foolish". Naruto looked at her and smiled before laughing, which confused Hina, this laughing blonde was the strongest ninja in the world. Naruto erased his name from the board and wrote 'Naruto, JUST NARUTO'.

"Like I said children, please just call me Naruto I was never one for formalities" Naruto said looking at all the girls, wait only girls. Naruto quickly counted to get 14 kids, and when he did he realized this was an all girl Sex Ed class.

Asuka stood up and asked, "Isn't it true that you defeated Madara, and brought the nations to peace?" Naruto nodded while rubbing his head sheepishly, old habits die hard. Suddenly he was bombarded by teenage girls with hearts in their eyes asking for his autograph.

"Umm, could everyone just take their seat please?" As fast as the words came out his mouth the girl were sitting up straight at full attention. "Wow" Naruto said, "That's weird, but um I like your enthusiasm. So class let's take role and then we'll begin today's lesson". After calling role he told the girls when he called them to come up and grab a book.

"Hina please come up" He said righting in his teacher notebook. She shakily got up and wobbled slowly toward him. The man in front of her was her hero, and she was gonna get to get so close. He had saved her and her family when she was only 6, from one of Pein's summons. He was the entire reason she was becoming a ninja. When she stopped in front of his desk her breathing got heavy. She watched him grab a textbook and write her name in it along with a book number. She looked at his face, 'God he's so handsome'.

Her name being called pulled her out of her musing she looked at her sensei, "I'm sorry N-Naruto, what did y-you say?" "I said here's your book, you can go sit down now" Hina took the book blushing in embarrassment as the class laughed at her. Once she made it back to her seat she put her head down.

"Ok" Naruto called, "Asuka, please come up" the girl came forward and Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "Ah a Hyuga, are you related to Hinata and Neji?" The girl blushed, "Yes sir, their cousins or mine". Naruto smiled, "We fought together a long time ago, I have a drink with Neji every now and then, but haven't seen much of Hinata. How is she?" "She's very fine sir, I'll tell her you said hello" Asuka said grabbing her book. Naruto looked at her and said, "Why thank you". She returned to her seat.

"Miho" the black haired teenager walked toward the teacher swaying her well developed hips trying to earn points with the future hokage. Naruto didn't even notice and said, "Ah, an Aburame, I went to the Academy with Shino, he's clan head now isn't he?" Miho bent over probed on her elbows letting the man see the little cleavage she had. Unlike the other bug users, she wasn't shy or quite. "Oh yes, my uncle is the clan head" she answered smiling while playing with her hair in a cute fashion.

As they talked, Hina watched fuming. 'How dare that that THAT SLUT try to seduce Naruto-kun, I'll make that bug pay' Hina thought to herself angrily. "So Naruto, you being the most powerful man in the world and all, what are you doing babysitting a bunch of kids" Miho asked. Naruto didn't even look up from his writing and said, "Just got to do some community work so I can become hokage, now Miho take your seat". The girl slightly jumped at that 'he's not like most guys; most guys would've at least looked at my boobs. Although I am only 14 and he's like twenty something'.

"YES" Hina thought as she watched Miho basically get shut down. "Ok last one, Amika" Naruto announced looking for the girl. Everyone looked up to a white haired girl whose head was on her desk in between her arms. "Amika" Naruto called again getting no response. He got up with the book and walked toward her, and poked her making her jump out of her seat. Naruto looked at her smiling while handing her the book, "Here ya go". She snatched it out of his hands and sat back down putting her head on her desk.

Naruto finished and looked to see everyone had a book, "Ok class, just let me see what the last teacher's lesson plans were". He looked in the journal and saw the teacher had wrote a entry for new teachers.

The basic jist is to get future genin "MOSTLY KUNOICHI" ready for sexual acts that may be forced upon them during a mission. If male, the instructor must get the female students more comfortable around other girls and the opposite gender. This act is done by showing the male genitals with demonstrations, and

"What the fuck" Naruto thought looking at the entry horrified, "He expects me to jerk off in front of a bunch of kids". Without hand signs he made a clone to go ask the office is this was real or not. When the clone was gone, Naruto looked at the girls blushing, "Don't worry were gonna get this all straightened out". They sat there in silence for a few minutes before his clones thoughts came back to him.

"Aw fuck" He thought, the secretary told him he had to teach in the odd way because a lot of ninja are captured and raped on missions. Naruto looked at the girls and sighed, "This is gonna be tough". The note said that he needed to demonstrate things with these girls to get them ready. He went and closed all the blinds to the windows before saying, "Alright girls I want everyone to come to the front of the room" Naruto looked as the girls moved expect one, "Amika you too". The white haired girl grumbled and moved. She stood to the left away from everyone.

"Ok class, um I'm not sure I know how to say this" Naruto started, "The previous teacher left specific instructions on how we've taught kunoichi before, and so shall I". The girls looked at him questionably, until he started unbuttoning his shirt which made them blush. Even Amika couldn't help it. He put his shirt his desk and turned around, showing the girls his chest.

"Oh my god" ran through the mind of every girl as they saw his chiseled chest, Nice Pecs, strong six pack, and a trail of little blonde hairs leading from his belly button into his pants. Many almost fainted as his hands went to his belt buckle and started unbuttoning. "Naruto w what are y-you doing" one girl screamed. Hina was too memorized to even talk as she watched his belt slid off. "I've got to demonstrate, and interact with all of you to get you ready for sexual acts that involve growing up and missions that you could become raped on. He pants slid off showing all the students his orange silk boxers that didn't do a good job hiding his huge bulge.

All the girls stopped yelling things and just stared at him, none of them had ever been next to a man this naked before beside maybe their brother or father. "Now" Naruto gulped, "ladies, you need to take off your shirt and pants and strip to your undergarments". They looked at him ridiculously.

"W-wha " Miho said, "You can't be serious, were only 13 and 14 years old".

Asuka agreed, "Yes you can't make a bunch of underage girls strip with you, not even if you're the hero of the leaf".

Miho just turned redder and remained silent looking down. Naruto studied them and scratched his nuts earning lustful looks.

"Listen" Naruto stated, "I don't exactly agree with this either, but this is how it goes. Also you take your test this year and once you do, you're considered an adult, and are allowed to do anything you wish. Well you can't break the laws, but you know what I mean".

Naruto then said, "Just listen and trust your teacher, I promise I won't do anything to hurt any of you".

They all saw honesty and plus him being in his boxers proved he was in this as much as they were, although they didn't wanna undress, well except for one.

Hina stepped forward and almost ripped her shirt and skirt off her body, leaving her in an orange bra and matching panties. Naruto gulped, "It just had to be orange didn't it". The little girl's nibbles grew hard as she saw Naruto admiring her. Her crush was checking her out, and she couldn't be any happier.

He wasn't proud of it but he was checking her out, her milky cream white skin was perfect, long nice legs leading to her nicely shaped buttocks. Her bra size was probably a tender 28'A's, but she was still growing so he understood. He wanted to get a better look, but felt too weird.

"Ok, you know what, this is just too fucked up" Naruto said pulling up his pants, "Hina get dressed, and everyone get to their seats". Hina just blushed embarrassed and got dressed quickly, while the other girl snickered at her.

Naruto saw the young girl being laughed at and deiced to stop it, "Everyone shut up, if I see anyone giving Hina or anyone for that matter a hard time, you will be severely punished." all the girls shut up as Hina made her way toward Asuka trying to hold back tears. While walking to her seat she heard girls muttering things like-

'SLUT'  
'WHORE'  
'Psh why doesn't she just tell him how desperate she is'

When she sat down, Asuka gave her a sad smile trying to comfort the girl.

Still shirtless Naruto looked at the girls, "Okay before we have to see each other in our birthday suits, were gonna have a little assignment". He wrote on the board-  
Assignment #1: 3 things you like, 3 things you dislike, your dreams and hopes for the future.

"Now" He said turning back around, "Are there any questions about the assignment?" When nobody said anything he called his first student to come and introduce herself. Almost everyone along the lines said the same things,

"I like certain men {look at Naruto} my family, and the peace a certain hero brought"  
"I dislike loud people {looks at Hina, who flicks them off} weight gain, and annoying people."  
"My dream is to marry someone special {Looks at Naruto} and I hope to be a good wife."

Naruto studied most of the girls, hoping one would be different, "Ok Miho, your turn". The black haired Aburame walked to the front of the class and turned around to face the rest of the student, "There are only a few things I like which none of you need to know, same with my dislikes, as for my dreams; To lead my clan to full prosperity".

Naruto stared at her wide eyed, "Not exactly want I meant by different, but oh well". As Miho walked back toward her seat Naruto called for Hina. Hina walked to the front of the room, and looked at the other girls. Most girls sent glares, but some were nice enough just to stare blankly and not make her feel worse. Everyone pretty much hated the short blonde haired girl for her pranks and her way of being too "Honest" as adults called it.

"I like Dango, what friends I have, and training. I dislike assholes who think there better than everyone {look at Miho}, perverts, and spiders. My dream is to be the best Kunoichi the leaf has ever seen and I hope someday to find my true love and have a wonderful family" Hina finished while taking a big breath.

"A very admirable dream you have Hina, but it won't come easy. You must make hard sacrifices, and focus to accomplish your goal" Naruto said with a strong smile. She just nodded before bowing and sitting back down.

"Ok" Naruto said reading off the list, "Amika, please come up". Everyone looked at the caramel skinned girl expectantly. The girl slowly raised herself up and walked toward the front. When she stopped she just looked at everyone not saying anything.

"Amika what are some things you like" Naruto asked smiling at the girl with his eyes closed. The girl just blushed and looked at the ground.

Naruto noticed how shy the girl was and said, "Amika nobodies here to hurt you, this is a strict trust building exercise". The girl still refused to look up and was about to start crying, until she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

She looked up to see Naruto kneeling in front of her smiling. "Listen Amika" Naruto whispered just so she could hear, "Nobody in this class will judge you, so there's no reason to be embarrassed, I'll protect you if anyone does anything". This caused the girl to look back down blushing while nodding.

Naruto got back to his desk, "Now Amika" making the girl look up sheepishly. She looked at the class and started.

"I like a lot of things like dancing, singing, and swimming. I dislike mean people, people who judge before getting to know someone, and I really hate when people try to make you feel bad about yourself. I don't really know what I want to do in the future. I hope just to be a nice person". She looked around noticing everyone staring at her. She waited for the laughing to start and the girls to make fun of her.

She looked up in confusion when she heard clapping. She turned around to see Naruto clapping with a big goofy smile, "See that wasn't so bad was it". Everyone followed their teacher and started clapping making the girl blush harder and go back to her seat where instead of laying down she sat up paying attention.

Once the clapping stopped Naruto said, "Well I guess it's my turn. I like raman, training, and gardening plus a lot more. I too dislike arrogant people, waiting for my raman to cook, and traitors. My dream for the future is to become the best Hokage I can be. As for my hopes, I just want to maintain the peace between the nations".

He then added, "Oh and bring the Uzumaki Clan to power". He heard the girls start clapping and bowed. Looking at the clock he saw there was 30 minutes till lunch. "Damn" he thought it would take more time up.

"Ok girls" he started, "What I'll be teaching you is how the male and female antimony works, we'll also be learning how to feel comfortable with our growing bodies, and reactions you might start getting along with new feelings. We will be talking about how you should act upon these feeling, and what's acceptable and what's not. Now are there any questions".

Almost every hand went up making Naruto groan, "This is gonna be a long thirty minutes".

About twenty five minutes later Naruto said, "Ok last question" he scanned and looked at Amika. "Ok Amika, what's your question?" The girl opened her mouth then closed it, kinda like a fish out of water.

"U-um ar-are we gonna get to see you n-naked?" she finally stuttered out. All the other girls seemed to respond as well anticipating the answer, which made Naruto jump back a little. Naruto turned his back on the girls, "Um, yeah I guess so, I mean it wouldn't be very fair if I didn't teach you about men without a subject to show how everything works".

Almost every girl mentally yelled, 'SCORE'. Another girl then yelled out, "When do we begin these lessons?"

"Oh" Naruto said while rubbing his chin in thinking pose, "I don't know, I guess whenever you guys seem ready".

Instantly the whole class yelled, "WE'RE READY, WE CAN BEGIN TODAY". Naruto winced at the how loud the suddenly became, obviously they really wanted to learn.

"Um ok, well lunch is in about five minutes so we'll wait till after lunch" Naruto said looking up casually really not wanting to do what he had to. When the girls went to lunch Naruto pulled out a seal scroll and unsealed his raman. He looked up to Amika still in her desk not looking up. "Oi, Amika why aren't you at lunch?" She looked at him before replying, "Well, um I don't have a lunch, but its fine I-I'm n-not really hungry". The sound of her stomach told him otherwise and Naruto sighed.

Naruto walked toward her with his raman and set it down in front of her before saying, "One thing we must learn is that your body needs nutrition to stay fully active. Also with how loud your tummy rumbled I figure you must be pretty hungry". The girl looked embarrassed that her stomach had indeed made a loud noise.

Naruto walked back to his desk and unsealed another bowl. Naruto watched as the girl made no notion to eat, "Hey you'd better get it while it's still hot, and plus raman is like the best food in the world". The girl studied the contents in the bowl before taking a big bite. She looked up with a soft smile and nodded and then began eating.

After lunch had ended the girls all came back to begin the second part of the day. "Ok" Naruto thought, "Only three hours left then I can go home".

"Ok class, most of you have probably been told you can only have sex when you are married" Naruto saw most girls nod, "While it's true most people wait for marriage, we tell shinobi to live for the fullest because our lives are naturally short. Although there is peace between the major nations, there are littler villages that we still have problems with and your life could be threatened in missions by them". Most girls looked embarrassed at the thought of having sex.

"Now you don't need to be embarrassed about it, sex is a very enjoyable thing that everyone should enjoy. Some people love it so much that they masturbate for the feeling of pleasure". A girl raised her hand and asked, "What does masturbate mean?"

"Ok masturbation is the act of bringing pleasure to yourself without a partner, almost everyone does it" Naruto answered kinda embarrassed. Another girl than asked the question he feared.

"How do you masturbate?" Naruto winced and fumbled with his suddenly interesting hair.

"Um, it's kinda hard to explain". "Then demonstrate" a girl said with a sly smile. Suddenly all the other girls yelled in agreement.

Naruto was about to protest, but remembered how he was supposed to teach the young girls in front of him. He groaned and got undressed again. The girls just smiled seeing in clad in only boxers again.

"Um, ok well some of you don't know that men have something called a umm, Penis". Some girls looked at him confused before saying, "What do girls have".

"Ok" Naruto started, "Girls have vaginas, while guys have a penis, and most of you know babies come from women, whom need a man to conceive said baby. The man will take his penis which will become erect and stick it into the vagina. With enough stimulation the penis will release semen which goes into the vagina and into an egg to make a baby". The girls looked at him listening very closely.

"Ok I need a volunteer" a lot of hands went up, and Naruto picked Amika. The little beauty walked forward and Naruto gulped, "Now class we discussed how the teaching will go so you will have to do this". Most girls looked confused.

He turned back to Amika and said, "Get into your undergarments". The girl looked at him shocked before she nodded and started getting undressed. Everyone looked at her dressed in white lacy panties and bra. Naruto looked at her before turning back toward the girls.

"Ok you asked how masturbation worked correct." Naruto asked. The girls nodded and waited. Naruto walked behind Amika who was looking at the ground. He put a hand her shoulder and said, "Don't worry this will feel good". He then pulled her panties off, showing the whole class her caramel pussy. Amika began to stutter protests, but was silenced when Naruto reached his hand around and started rubbing her lower lips. The other girls watched fascinated as their sensei played with Amika.

Naruto felt the young girl tremble and moan at his actions. "See the vagina will become moist upon stimulation, and the girl will feel pleasure beyond belief". He then stuck his large finger into her and began thrusting in and out making the girl cry out in pleasure. The rest of the girls started getting fixated on the site before them.

"The way girls masturbate is by thrusting something usually long into their vagina. Most times they'll use their fingers, some being able to take more than one finger at a time" Naruto said sticking another finger inside Amika.

"They continue this act until the feel themselves tighten and cum" Naruto stated moving his hand in and out faster. Amika closed her eyes and moaned again.

Naruto looked at the pink flesh right above the vagina before using his other hand to rub it, making Amika shake terribly against him. All the other girls stared wide eyed and wished they'd been his assistant. Naruto felt himself getting hard behind the young girl, and was sure she felt it too.

"The piece of flesh I started rubbing is called a clitoris or clit for short. This part is very sensitive and causes great pleasure throughout the women's body" Naruto said increasing his speed and felt the girl tighten up.

"Everyone watch her vagina closely, as she is about to release" Naruto said letting the girl lean on him. Amika was in total bliss at the moment and felt something start coming out of her. The rest of the class watched as a little bit of white liquid leaked from her vagina. Naruto gave one hard push and removed his wet hand and watched.

The class was amazed, as soon as he removed his hand the white liquid shot out of the girl as she screamed in pleasure. The liquid covered a 4 foot radius in front of her as she fell on Naruto panting heavily.

"That is what we call cuming, the harder you thrust the more and harder the cum will spew from your vagina" Naruto said wiping his hand off with a tissue. Amika lay on the ground still panting.

"Amika, you can get dressed and go back to your seat" Naruto told the young girl. She nodded before getting up, grabbing her cloths and going back to her seat. Naruto stared at his class who was fascinated by what they had seen. One raised their hand.

"Naruto are you hurt there's something sticking out from your boxers" the girl said with a look of worry on her face. Naruto looked down and saw the big tent in his pants, and blushed.

"Um, no I'm not hurt" Naruto said while gripping the edges of his boxers. "Well" he thought, "here goes nothing". He then slid his boxers off revealing his erection to the class. Half the class gasped at what there were seeing, most thought, "What's that thing".

"Ok, this is a penis; you may notice that it's nothing like a vagina. While usually soft mine got hard while pleasuring Amika. The average size for a penis is around 5'8 inches, while mine is a little bit above that". The girls stared at the long pulsating organ in front of them. It had to of been 9 in a half inches long and as round as a wrist. The same thought ran through all the girls head, "It's so big and long."

A girl yelled out, "How does a man masturbate?" Naruto gulped and grabbed his dick and started slowly stroking.

"The man will get a firm grip on his penis, and slowly start stroking. This gives the man great pleasure. He only strokes the length, while usually leaving the head alone. The tactical [he grabbed his with his free hand] are also sensitive to touch". A lot of girls felt squeamish watching their sensei masturbate. The discovered themselves become wet. Some went as far as fingering themselves watching Naruto jerk off. Naruto noticed and speed up his thrusts. This went on for ten minutes with girls randomly cuming all over themselves watching Naruto masturbate.

"Watch closely because I'm gonna ejaculate of cum very soon" Naruto said with closed eyes hearing the girls gasp and moan. He felt himself burst and sped up his thrusts, making him cum in cups load. The girls gasped as the watched there teacher spray a think white liquid from the tip of his penis. Naruto moaned as he felt himself come down from his orgasm.

"Ok" Naruto said, "There are more ways of coming than just jerking off, or fingering yourself. I need another assistant". All the girls raised their hands really wanting to feel the pleasure their sensei could give. Naruto picked for Hina to come up to the front of the room. She was told to strip which she did, and stood in front of the class waiting. Naruto cleared his desk and told the girl to lay on top of it.

"Ok, class this is what men call eating a girl out. It feels better than being fingered" Naruto said while kneeling so his face was in front of the girls panties. He slowly pulled them down and saw her hairless pussy. He pulled the girl closer so her legs were hanging off the side and she looked up to see what he was going to do. Naruto brought his mouth up her vagina and stuck his tongue inside her wet folds.

The girl immediately threw her head back while probed on elbows enjoying the sensation. The rest of the class stared wide eyed as he sucked he pussy.

"Hmm, taste so fucking good" Naruto thought enjoying the noises the little girl was making. He licked for about three minutes before she closed her legs around his head and started shaking. The rest of the girls somehow knew what was gonna happen. Hina grabbed Naruto's head and pushed him in deeper while she screamed. Naruto gulped down every bit of cum the girl was letting out with ease. When she finished Naruto got up.

"Ok class, I think we've had enough of a lesson today. Tomorrow each of you will experience the feeling that Hina and Amika got today". Naruto said pulling up his boxers and pants over his still hard dick. As the students started leaving, Naruto noticed Hina still on his desk.

He helped her up, "Hina you may go home, the lessons over". The girl got on her knees in front of him yanking his pants back down.

"But Sensei" She started, "Your still erect" his boner out in front of her face she smiled. She then gripped it, "Let me take care of it". Naruto stared as her shocked before she started stroking hard, making him moan. She pulled his head to her mouth and licked it. Naruto gasped, he hadn't even taught them what a blow-job was yet. Hina took the head in her mouth and licked the bottom.

"H-Hina, you've got to stop" Naruto stuttered through closed eyes, "This isn't right". Hina just giggled and took more into her mouth enjoying the taste. She could only get about five inches in before she chocked. She stroked the rest while sucking what she could. Naruto loved this; he didn't know why this inexperienced girl was making him feel so good. It continued for about five more minutes when Naruto gripped her head pushing more of himself inside her mouth.

Hina's hand dropped as she was being skull fucked by her hero. Naruto moaned loudly humping the young girl's face. Hina felt his large balls slapping the bottom of her chin, and heard him moaning. She was chocking on his length, but didn't mind at least Naruto was enjoying her. Suddenly she felt him stop and felt something thick shoot into her mouth.

Hina swallowed the salty liquid, or at least tried to as some leaked out the side of her mouth. When it stopped she pulled away and took a deep breath. Naruto picked her up by her arms and said quietly, "You can't tell anyone about this, ok" when she just stared he yelled, "OK".

"Y-yes Naruto" she answered scared. Had she done something wrong to make him made. Naruto just looked at her smiling.

"Thank you very much Hina now go get dressed and I'll walk you home" he said giving he a little kiss making her blush and say, "Yes sir".

So guys what do you think? Please review i really love constructive criticism.

Thanks for Reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys, I just wanted to say thanks to all the people who reviewed and favorited the story I really appreciate everything. Now I had some people sent messages asking why Naruto was a pedophile. Well I look at it like this, if you can die for your country, your able to fuck, smoke and drink all you want. So he isn't gonna have sex with little girls, just little adults lol. Anyway thanks again, now onto the story.

Once class had let out Naruto felt a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. "Damn" he thought walking toward his apartment, "This is gonna be harder than I thought". While walking he passed a pineapple haired man who yelled, "Oi Naruto". Naruto looked up and saw who it was letting a goofy smile take over his face.

"Shikamaru, how ya doing" Naruto said walking toward his old friend. Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome as always, I have to go out tonight with Choji and the guys". This made Naruto wonder, "Why" he asked.

"Well Choji is getting married you dope" Shikamaru said as if everyone knew. "Damn" Naruto began thinking, "I really need to stop training so much and get out more".

"Oh" Naruto said absent minded, "Tell him I wish the best of luck". Shikamaru turned around lazily and said, "Tell him yourself, and come to the Toxic club around 9 everyone will be there". Naruto pondered it for a second before nodding happily, "Sure, I'll be there".

"Good, you don't seem to ever be able to hangout anymore, Mr. Strongest Ninja Around" Shikamaru said with a playful smile before walking off leaving Naruto alone. "Hmm" Naruto asked himself, "Should I go? I do have class tomorrow and last time I went to a club I had a hangover for days. But I told Shikamaru I'd go and I'm sure he'll tell everyone I'm coming". With his mind made Naruto went home to get ready.

"Hmm what's with the party at the club" Hina Kudo asked from the high-top of a tree. Alongside her were Asuka Hyuga and Amika Niwa, after class Hina and Asuka had gotten to know Amika and they quickly became friends.

The three were outside of the Toxic club, watching as civilians and shinobi alike entered for some big party. The music coming from inside the club was so loud they heard from down the street and decided to check it out.

"Hina-chan" Amika whined, "I don't think we're supposed to be here". Hina looked at her shocked, "You want to leave, but look at all the powerful Jounin going in. This must be some kind for important meeting or something". Just then a guy with long black hair tied in a pony tail walked into the club, "Oi, Asuka that was your cousin right?"

"Yes" Asuka answered confused, "But why is he here? He never does anything like clubbing". Hina stood up on here branch making the other girls look at her, "That's a clear sign this is a meet for only the most important shinobi and civilians. Why wasn't I invited?"

"W-well" Amika stuttered, "Hina-chan m-maybe because you aren't e-exactly an n-ninja yet" Hina just glared at her before replying, "Oh well, we've gotta check this thing out". With that she jumped down from the tree and Henged into a twenty year old looking version of herself. Asuka and Amika immediately jumped next to her.

Asuka now looked at the taller girl, "You can't be serious". Hina just glared down and answered, "I'm going, now are you guys coming of not". "B-but Hina, it's a school night" Amika said trying to get her new friend to stop. Hina thought it over before saying, "Well if this is a meeting only involving the highest ranking people in the village then Naruto will be in there". Amika quickly changed her mind and Henged into and older looking version of herself. Asuka just rubbed her temples and Henged too, "These two are gonna get me killed".

Once they managed to convince the guard they knew some guy named Choji, they were allowed in. Upon entrance they quickly found out this wasn't a meeting, it was a bachelor party for that Choji character. Asuka insisted they leave before someone saw through their Henge.

"What" Hina gave Asuka a crazy look, "we haven't even made it to the main room and you want to leave, come on this could be fun". The group made it to two huge wooden doors, which behind the heard screaming and music. "Hina-chan, maybe Asuka's right, maybe we should just go" Amika said looking a little scared.

"You two can go if you want" Hina said looking determined, "I wanna check what's so cool about bachelor parties". In one swift motion the doors were flung open and Hina walked in closely followed by her friends still all in Henge. The group was met by the sight of guys and girls who were not dressed very properly, dancing again not properly.

The group stared in awe at the amount of people and how the women were doing slutty things in public. "What the fuck is this" Hina yelled over the loud music to her friends. The both shrugged their shoulders and watched as women were doing the things to men with no dignity at all.

They looked around for someone they knew before they knew it someone grabbed Amika and was dragging her toward the dance floor. "Hey" she yelled at the brown haired man pulling her. Hina and Asuka looked shocked until they too were dragged off to dance.

Asuka was pulled away by a muscular man with a pineapple hair cut. When they made it to the dance floor her body was invaded by the hands of the man. "Sup babe" he said, "I'm Shikamaru, and damn you look good". She tried pulling herself away from him, "God he smells like booze and sweat" she thought. She felt a hand grab her ass, and she growled. "Ok Shikamaru, I've got something for you" she said with a playful smile. When he pulled away from her to ask what it was he was kicked in his Nara family jewels.

"Fucking pervert" Asuka said walking away parting the crowd, "Were the fuck are Hina and Amika".

Amika was about to cry as the brown haired man dry humped her from behind. He turned her around and got closed before asking, "So what's your name?" She was too scared to answer as she just closed her eyes and wanted this to end. When she felt his hand leave her body she opened her eyes to see Asuka standing over the man. "What the fuck is up with these guys?" Asuka yelled clearly frustrated,

Hina was led to the back by the man. When he stopped he grabbed her and held her close, while grinding up to her. "How old are you girly" The man's deep and yet familiar voice asked. "T-twenty t-two" She stuttered out, the man's body against hers felt so good and made her body feel warmer. The man laughed and leaned closer, letting the girl feel his arousal. "Twenty two huh" He whispered in her ear, "Then I guess I won't get in trouble Ehh".

He started sucking on her neck from behind making her moan; she looked down and saw the man's blonde spiky hair. "Wait" Hina thought blushing, "Blonde spiky hair". She looked up and was greeted with the face of her sensei.

Hina felt him nibble on her collar bone and moaned louder, while Naruto gripped her ass from behind. In her Henge she was about 6 inches shorter than Naruto, making Naruto lean forward while sucking her neck.

Hina new this was wrong, she wasn't even supposed to be here but it felt so good she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Naruto being obviously drunk didn't help the cause as she felt him stumble behind her. When he collected himself he grabbed her again and turned around.

Hina was suddenly turned around and brought in a drunken kiss on the lips. She moaned and felt his tongue enter her mouth, "No this is wrong, he's drunk" she thought as he grabbed her ass giving it a nice squeeze. Hina couldn't help it as she returned the kiss and brought her hands up to his chest and started feeling his chiseled stomach.

"What's your name" Naruto said pulling away with a foxy grin. "H-Hina" she stuttered out, which made Naruto pull away farther from her, "Hold up, did you say Hina".

"Oh shit" she thought, "He knows, shit he knows" she was brought out of her musing as Asuka along with Amika grabbed her and pulled her away. Hina watched as Naruto started following them toward the door.

Once they made it outside the jumped across the street back into the tree. The all dropped their Henge and saw Naruto come out the door. He looked around for a second before shrugging and going back inside to drink more.

"Are you fucking nuts" Asuka screamed at Hina, "You were making out with Naruto". Hina blushed and said, "I know, I couldn't help it" she felt the wetness between her legs growing imaging her making out with him.

"I'm going home, see ya at school tomorrow" Hina yelled running in a hurry. Asuka and Amika just stared at her retreating form confused before deciding to turn in for the night.

Once home Hina ran right past her mother who was yelling at her for being late, and straight into her room. She turned and locked the door before sticking her hand into her incredibly wet panties. "Uh" she said, "It's so fucking wet". She moaned as she stuck a finger into her pussy. She slid down the wall she was leaning on, and fell on the floor.

She was laying on her stomach and knees while rubbing her vagina. She held herself off the ground with the other arms while she moaned and groaned at the feeling, imagining Naruto behind her prodding her with his dick. "N-Naru-to" she moaned, "Fu-ck me ple-ase" she sped up her thrusts and heard the drops of her wetness hitting the wooden floor.

Her arm gave out and as she lay her forehead against the cold floor and imagined Naruto standing behind her licking her small, tight cooch. "I-I'm al-most the-re Naru-TO" she screamed the last part as she felt her orgasm hit full force. Her eyes glazed over as she felt her orgasm finally finished. She looked at her clock and saw it was 10:37, "Oh my god that felt so fucking good".

She got up and shakily walked toward her bed before plopping down and quickly falling asleep dreaming of a certain blonde.

Naruto's alarm went off at 4:15, which made the blonde cringe. "Uhhh, what the fuck did I do last night?" he asked himself why he crawled out of bed. He went to his bathroom and turned on the lights, which he quickly turned off because the major head ace he was sporting. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he had color around his eyes and his pupils looked like those of a toad. Thank god he could see in the dark while in Sage Mode.

He looked in the mirror and saw red lipstick all over his face. "That's right, Choji's party" he said. He smelled himself and was met with the smell of Sake. He turned to his toilet and started puking. Once done he muttered, "I fucking knew I shouldn't of gone".

Once again there sensei was late and the girls were getting pissed waiting. They finally get a class they can enjoy and the teacher is always late. Hina just leaned back in her chair with a faraway look. Asuka and Amika wondered what their friend was thinking about.

"Fuck this" Reina Katou exclaimed clearly frustrated. She was 5'4; she had purple hair tied in a bun, a high chest for her age and long legs. She wore a pink shirt that clung to her body and tight black pants.

"Calm down Reina" her twin sister Rina told her trying to make her sister sit down. She looked exactly identical to her sister expect her hair fell down her back, and she wore a yellow shirt.

"No this is fucking retarded" Reina said walking toward the door, "If he's not gonna show up then why should we". She didn't look as she opened the door and ran in a hard surface. She looked up to see her teacher, but he didn't look happy.

"Get to your seat Reina" Naruto told the girl looking down. She didn't argue and ran to sit by her sister. The class looked at their teacher as he walked in. His hair was still wet meaning he had just recently gotten out of the shower. He had a five o'clock shadow, and his hair was not brushed and looked wild. He wore a black shirt that clung to his body and torn up jeans.

"Ok, how was everyone's night" Naruto said sitting in his desk drinking his coffee. All at once every girl beside three yelled, "Good Sensei". "That's nice" Naruto said stirring his coffee around aimlessly.

This continued for a few minutes before a girl with red hair raised her hand. Naruto finally looked up before saying, "Yeah Aya, what is it?" The girl blushed and started tapping her fingers together, "Um you said yesterday that you'd do what you did to Hina and Amika to everyone else". Naruto spit his coffee all over in front of him, "Uh, that's correct I um did didn't I".

Naruto stood up and all the girls attention was on him. "First let's go over a little review, if you miss any of them then you don't get it alright". The girls all nodded excitedly, and prepared themselves for the miny test. "Ok just shout out the answers".

"What do women have between these legs" Naruto asked hoping they'd get at least one wrong, he really wasn't in the mood to have to finger twelve year olds. The whole class with smiles chorused "Vaginas".

"And men" Naruto prayed they'd get this wrong. "A Penis" nope they remembered that too. "Ok final question, what is the white liquid that comes from the balls of a man?" The girls looked around for a minute before shouting, "semen".

"Shit" Naruto thought as thirteen clones appeared next to him, "Ok, Aya come up here. The rest of you spread out and take a clone". The students did as they were told and each got a clone, they were then asked if they wanted to be fingered or eaten out.

As the clones started, Naruto stared at Aya smiling, "which would you like". Aya who had been grinding her thighs together in anticipation, leaned against Naruto's chest and said, "I want both". Naruto looked down at the girl who was leaning against him, she looked at him pouting while blushing. "Cute" Naruto thought as he picked he up and set her down on his desk.

A lot of the clones either had to finger or eat the girl out, but some got some other requests. Miho Aburame had requested he take his cock and rub her pussy with it. If you looked you'd see Miho sitting on Naruto's lap with his penis between her legs while she was holding it rubbing it against her vagina. "Yes Naruto-kun" she moaned cuming once again all over Naruto's dick and lap.

A tall girl with orange hair named Yui Fubuki wanted him to eat her out while fingering her asshole, which she found out the night prior gave pleasure too. While she sat grinding her pussy on his face, she had him finger her butt with two of his big fingers. His other hand was down his own pants stroking his cock.

The real Naruto had a finger in the redhead's pussy while sucking her clit. He could feel his boner trying to break free from its bindings. "God damn it" Naruto thought as he wished he could plunge his cock into the tight redhead. The fact of the matter was that Naruto hadn't had vaginal sex since after the Fourth Shinobi War, and that was one passionate night with Mei Terumi the Mizukage. God could she give a nice, warm blowjob.

Now that he thought about it Aya kinda looked like a miniature version of Mei. Her breast were pretty developed, her butt was nice and perfectly round, nice luscious lips. "Fuck" Naruto thought when he stood up and leaned over Aya.

"Naruto-sensei why'd you stop" Aya asked confused, "what are you doing?" She looked down and saw Naruto take his cock out of his pants. She looked at his face and saw desperation. He took his huge piece and began rubbing the tip against her folds, causing the girl to close her eyes and moan. Naruto yelled for all the other girls to come over with their clones.

"Alright girls, you've know what oral sex is, and now is time for vaginal" Naruto said from above Aya who looked confused. The clones just went wide eyed, he was actually gonna do it. "Deep inside your vagina is a Hymen, this is what basically represents your virginity" Naruto said, "Once you break the Hymen the girl will feel extreme pain, but only for a minute. Then the pain will turn to please even better than being fingered of getting eaten out".

The girls epically Aya who seemed to be his test subject were kinda afraid that they feel such terrible pain, but most thought that if it was better than masturbating than they had to try it. "Spread out again and let the clones show you how sex works" Naruto said lining his cock up with Aya's snatch. Once all the clones were gone with their girl, Naruto asked, "Are you ready" not that he really cared, this was more for him then them.

When she shakily nodded Naruto grabbed his penis and slowly started pushing inside of the girl. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him closer. Naruto pushed a little more in and made it to Aya's hymen, "This is where the pain will come, are you ready?" She slowly nodded and Naruto pushed in and broke her Hymen. Aya let out a loud scream bringing the attention of all the other girls. The watched in horror as Aya cried for him to pull out of her, Naruto leaned over her waiting for her pain to subdue. He put his mouth to her to keep her screams down.

When she stopped shaking he took it that the pain was mostly gone. He pushed all 9 inches into her in one swift motion, making her squeal and moan under him. He started pulling out which made Aya grab him and ask, "Why are you taking it out". Naruto pulled out enough to were only his head was still in. He smiled and rammed back inside of her, making the girl scream this time not in pain but pleasure. The other girls and clones watched in amazement as Naruto slammed into young girl.

Aya sat there yelling as the man above her stretched her pussy and slammed with such force the whole desk they were on creaked. Naruto grabbed her left breast and started sucking on it while still thrusting like crazy. Aya cried out in pleasure as the hero of leaf pounded her pussy.

The rest of the girls watched fascinated as their teacher was moving like an animal above the small redhead. "He's a beast" ran through a majority of the girls heads. Most of the clones looked at the master like he was a fucking moron, "That dumbass is gonna cum inside of her isn't he".

Aya stared through glazed over eyes at the man above her, he had a crazy look in his eyes, and his facial hair made him look like an animal.

"God, your pussies so fucking tight" Naruto groaned out in between thrusts. Aya felt him get bigger inside of her and screamed louder. Naruto sucked on her neck, and gripped her hips. He let out a growl surprising the girl. "Na-Naruto-sen-sensei is a-an anim-al" she stammered out she felt herself cuming on the blondes dick and cried out, "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN".

Naruto feeling the alright tight vagina trying to milk him was a little taken back when she got tighter and started sucking him in. "Aw fuck" he groaned above the small girl, "I'm gonna cum Aya, take it all in".

The students watched as he exploded inside Aya and his clones dismissed themselves calling him stupid. Naruto bottomed out inside the young girl making her have yet another orgasm. "YESSSSSS" Naruto groaned still thrusting releasing his cum into her tight fuck hole.

When there orgasms were done, Naruto huffed from above her, while she lay there asleep. He pulled out and watched as his cum spilled from here. "Looks like I'll have to teach her the anti-pregnancy jutsu" Naruto said amazed about the amount that was flowing from the girl. He felt some much better now that he'd finally gotten the release he desired.

He looked at the rest of the girls before grinning foxily and asking, "So, who's next?"

So how was that guys please leave reviews.

Also thanks to those who helped with the Author Poll, I'm very grateful 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Cody here with another installment of Sex Instructor. Thanks again for all the reviews and messages. Now some of you may not like what happens in this chapter, but don't worry it'll all work out in the end. Please no negative comments on this chapter I'm sure by the end you'll be satisfied, and if you're not "Go fuck yourself".

Naruto sat in his empty classroom drinking a large bottle of sake. All of his students had gone home limping from the previous acts. Naruto felt like a complete fuck up as he stared up at the ceiling, leaning back in his chair. He had taken 14 virginities today, and felt like utter shit for it. Even though some of the girls were afraid he forced himself onto them and fucked their little brains out.

He'd thought long and hard about and decided he'd quit teaching Sex Ed and get another class. All he had to do was convince Tsunade that he wasn't cut out for this weird job. Looking all over the classroom Naruto noticed all the wet spots that the girls had made all over the class room.

Even though he hated himself right now he couldn't help but crack a smile and mutter, "The janitor must fucking hate me".

Hina was participating in her new favorite activity: Masturbation. She was currently sprawled across her bed with four fingers digging in and out of her. After Naruto had personally fucked every girl he ordered them to go home, and she was sure she sensed anger in his voice. "Who gives a fuck" she thought while pinching her nibble just like Naruto had while bending her over his desk.

"Awwww, Naruto" Hina squealed, "Yes deeper keep going, fuck my tight pussy".

"Hina" her mother said walking in, "What are you doi ?" Seeing her daughter with her hand in her vagina, blushing, sweaty, while muttering to herself, made the mother yell, "SORRY" before running out.

"Shit" Hina sputtered out, "This isn't good". She covered herself and waited for her mother to come back and start questioning her. In five minutes when her mother hadn't returned, she shut and locked the door before returning to bed and dipping her hand back inside herself.

She moaned while riding her fingers thinking about her blonde teacher. "G-God" she moaned, "I h-have a fu-fucking problem". She pinched her clit forcing her to arch up and climax. She watched with a lazy smile as her cum sprayed all over her bed and floor. "Oh well" she announced coming down from her organism, "This is one problem I'm not getting fixed". She quickly realized her mistake, "Shit, I'd better go talk to mom".

Amika rubbed her vagina blushing remembering the actions that occurred earlier that day. She'd always been shy and timid, and for some reason that had turned the blonde on. While fucking her from behind he whispered in her ear how much he loved little girls who stuttered and were shy. She blushed remembering how his penis swelled inside of her shooting hot cum. Before leaving he'd explained the jutsu to kill pregnancy which every student performed.

She pulled a box from under her bed that she'd bought after class. She opened it and closed her eyes blushing as she pulled the long item out. She opened them and started massaging her pussy with it.

The object was exactly 6 inches, purple, and as round as a quarter. She smiled a pervert's smile before sticking the object inside of tight caramel pussy.

It wasn't nearly as good as Naruto, which she anticipated. She turned the top a little and felt the vibrating inside of her. Being the quick shot she was it only took about five minutes of hard thrusts and moans of "NARUTO-KUN" before she was huffing after an intense orgasm. "Mhhh" she moaned pulling the vibrator out and sucking the juice off, "I want more Naruto".

Miho felt ashamed of herself, after returning from class where Naruto had fucked her small petit body, she played with herself. She had fingered herself while looking a picture of Naruto she'd gotten from the bingo book. It was him right after fighting Madara, his shirt ripped off showing his 16 year old body.

"Damn it" she said, "Why the fuck am I doing this, gosh damn it". She looked in the mirror wanting this feel of heat in her stomach to disappear. "How could I resolve to fuck myself" she asked looking down.

Asuka moaned as Naruto fucked her tight asshole. His penis was only 5 inches since he had seriously hurt her when rammed all 9 inside of her earlier. She sputtered and came again on his dick, making him pull out. She rubbed her tits enjoying her climax. After she finished she looked at the clone before stabbing him with a kunai. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke making Asuka smile, "God, I love shadow clone Jutsu".

It was about 7:30 when a depressed, drunk Naruto stumbled out of his apartment towards the hokage office. Everyone greeted the blonde with smiles and 'hellos'. Naruto just flicked people off and kept walking ignoring the sad looks he got.

He walked right by the secretary who was yelling something along the lines of, "You can't go in there". He knocked on the big wooden doors once before kicking them in. He was about to start yelling before he noticed the other people in the room. Around a big round table sat Tsunade and the other kages. In his drunken stupor Naruto yelled, "I fucking quit granny".

All the kages eyes widened as the world's strongest ninja walked in and said he quits. Gaara stood and asked, "Naruto what are you talking about?"

Naruto smiled, "Gaara, long time no see. How's it going bro". Gaara looked his blonde friend over coming to the conclusion that he was drunk. He walked over to the blonde and made him sit down at his spot and repeated, "What do you mean, you quit Naruto?"

Naruto's smile disappeared before looking at Tsunade, "I quit, I'm no longer teaching Sex Ed". All the kages blushed at the blonde before Tsunade said, "But you know you're required to teach one year of a class if you want to become the hokage". Met smiled and rubbed the blondes leg, "Now, now Naruto why would you wanna stop teaching such a Useful class". Naruto jumped out of his seat and pointed at Tsunade, "THIS HAG WANTS ME TO FUCK LITTLE GIRLS".

Looking around for the gasps he noticed everyone was fine. A then deiced to intervene, "What's wrong with that, all the nations kunoichis are taught this way". Naruto looked at them like they were crazy, "What the fuck, but "

"Enough" Onoki said slowly getting up, "Lady Tsunade when you're done with master Naruto, fetch me. Till then I'm off". "As shall I" A said moving behind the old man, who was then followed by a stressed Gaara.

Naruto looked at the two remaining women before saying, "So when you were in the academy ?" Mei smiled and answered, "Yes it's a normal thing for all ninja to go through". Naruto shook his head, "I don't care, I can't do it. It's too much, isn't there any other class I could teach". "Why" Tsunade asked, "The only people not ok with this is civilians, ninja won't care". Naruto thought before saying, "Still". Tsunade growled before giving up, "Fine you baby, but men would kill to be in your situation. Go to room 205 tomorrow. You'll be teaching Ninjutsu. Now get the fuck out of my office".

Naruto stood up although he was stumbling and bowed to the best of his abilities. He ran and jumped out the window. "Hmm" Mei moaned in her chair, "Wish I could've been in his class". Tsunade looked at her before sighing, "this is gonna be along meeting".

Naruto walked into his new class and looked at his new students before announcing he was their new sensei. His smile grew as he noticed there were boys in this class. "Thank god" he thought.

It was the end of the school day and just about everyone in room 221 was crying because of the terrible news they'd received. Naruto-sensei had requested that the hokage transfer him to another class. Some students took it harder than others and were showing it as tears streamed down their faces.

"That fucking bastard" Hina thought angrily walking out of the academy followed by Amika, "He's just how my mom explains men, they take what they want and then leave". "B-But wh-why would h-he do this, h-he's the h-hero o-of the leaf" Amika stuttered while bawling.

"Hero my ass, that fucking bastard just wanted to have sex with us and then leave us" Hina snapped, never in her life had she been so mad at someone. Her words made Amika let out a loud whine before crying even harder. Hina looked at the girl and her face softened.

"Hey, come on Amika. Calm down, it's not that bad. Who needs him anyway, he's just some blonde moron" Hina said trying to comfort her friend. Amika stared at her before bringing her hands to her face and crying harder, making Hina hug her.

The girls were brought out of there moment when a girl's voice said, "Wow, Naruto-sama that was so cool. How'd you learn so many jutsu?" The girls' necks could've snapped when they turned to look at the group coming toward them. Naruto along with a group of girls around his was walking down the walk path while smiling sheepishly.

"Oh" he said, "it nothing really". He was enjoying all the praise the girls from his new class along with some civilians were giving him. "Oh please" a bright orange haired girl said, "Your amazing, so much skill with Nin-jutsu. Although what could you expect from the savior of the leaf". Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled once again. Looking at this site made Hina's anger rise tenfold, and she stormed right up to the group.

"Naruto-sensei" she snapped at the group who stopped and looked at her confused, well expect Naruto, "What the fuck are you doing, why you would leave Sex Ed". Naruto just looked around nervously before pulling out a cigarette and lighting up, "Listen Hina, I wasn't the best candidate to teach kids about that stuff".

"Bullshit" Hina screamed, "You got what you wanted and left". The statement made Naruto frown, "Is that really what she thinks" he thought. At this point he noticed a bawling Amika five feet away from the group. "Shit" he thought mentally kicking himself, he never mint to hurt the girls.

The girl with orange hair stepped forward, "Don't talk to Naruto-sama like that you little bitch. Don't be jealous he left a useless class like Sex Ed for Nin-jutsu". Hina just smiled at the girl before asking, "Oh, so you're saying Sex Ed is useless as in you haven't had it yet". The girl glared, "Of course I haven't had such a wasteful class, and there is absolutely no need for it". Hina's smile grew wider as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh really" Hina almost started laughing, "And tell me in Nin-jutsu training did Naruto fu ". A large hand clamped over mouth surprising everyone. She looked up to see Naruto behind her with a serious expression on his face, "This little exchange is over Gin, you guys go home right now". The orange haired girl identified as Gin nodded as she and her group left.

"Are you fucking crazy" Naruto yelled with a frightened face the cigarette hanging from his mouth, "Some of those girls were regular civilians, do you know what would've happened if they found out what I've done. I would've never become Hokage". Hina thought about apologizing before as sinister thought popped into her head.

"Sooooo" Hina began dragging out the word while smiling deviously, "You're telling me that if word got out about you having sex with us, it would be bad?" Naruto stared at her like she was retarded taking a drag, "Fuck yeah, shinobi know it's a normal thing but civilians would freak the fuck out if you told them. They'd make sure my dream was dead before it even came true". He was surprised when Hina yelled for Amika to come over quickly.

As the girl walked up Hina said, "Well then Naruto-sensei, it wasn't really nice what you did to me and Amika now was it. It'd be a terrible occurrence if a civilian found out what the hero of the leaf was doing too little girls, now wouldn't it?" Naruto was gonna ask what she meant before his eyes widened, "Y-you little bitch, you wouldn't dare".

Hina quickly retorted, "Oh really ass hole, HEY EVERYONE, NARUTO UZUMAKI LIKES FUCKING LITTLE G ". Another hand clamped over her mouth preventing her from screaming, "H-Hina stop w-were gonna g-get Naruto-sensei in t-trouble" Amika said. Hina slapped her hand away, "Who gives a fuck; I wanna make sure this fucker pays".

Naruto fell to his knees pleading, "Please Hina, you can't tell anyone. I'll do anything just don't tell anyone, I was a failure and worked my entire life to gain this village's respect and I can't let it be taken away now. No not when I'm so close to Hokage".

Hina almost felt bad for the blonde as he was begging for her to keep his secret, but she wasn't gonna let the man who'd broke her heart go. She looked at Amika who looked absolutely confused about the whole ordeal, and then smiled. "Fine I promise not to tell anyone, as long as you do exactly what I and Amika say". Naruto looked at her, "What you can't be serious" he looked at Amika, "Amika come on, your reasonable please I'm begging you".

Before the timid girl could answer Hina dragged her away so the blonde couldn't hear, "Amika, we've got a fucking golden opportunity. We've pretty much got a slave now, you can't tell me there aren't things you'd like Naruto to do". Amika thought it over with a blush before saying, "O-ok". Hina walked back over smiling.

"Naruto" she began, "why don't you use your famous flying thunder god technique and bring us to your apartment". Naruto's head fell dropping the cigarette. Hina looked at him feeling bad for a second before she yelled, "Now".

Naruto's hands reached out grabbing the girls and they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

"Hmmm pretty nice digs" Hina stated next to Amika after the two had got done examining the place. Naruto stood in the corner with his head down as the girls made their way toward his bedroom. "You coming Naruto-sensei" Hina asked with a devious smile.

Alone in the room Naruto was seriously contemplating killing the girls, but couldn't bring himself to it for some reason. He'd have to be their little slave until he could make a seal to block their memories. He slowly made his way toward his room knowing what the two horny teens wanted him to do.

When he walked in he saw Amika on his bed with Hina on top of her making out, both had blushes as their tongues fought for dominance. He watched as Hina slid down Amika sucking her skin all the way before getting to her shirt, which was quickly ripped from the dark skinned girl, showing she was not wearing a bra. Hina said, "You naughty bitch" before taking her right nibble in her mouth.

"Damn" Naruto thought trying to keep his growing boner down, he couldn't help watching with lust as the two younger girls played with each other. Amika moaned under the other girl before noticing Naruto was watching. Hina turned around and smiled, "What are you doing you moron, get over here and play with us".

Naruto unbuttoned his shirt while walking toward the girls making them drool. Hina grabbed him and threw him on the bed and straddled him before mashing her lips against his. He laid still under her as she grinded her body against his and Naruto heard her sob. He looked up and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Y-you bastard" she cried, "as soon a-as you came into the c-classroom I feel in love a-and you try leaving m-me. How dare you". Naruto watched the tears fall from her face and realized these girls loved him more than he knew.

She pulled him into another kiss, but this time he returned it full force making her moan. Amika rubbed her sensitive pussy watching the two make-out. Naruto pulled away and wiped a tear from the beautiful girl's face and said, "I'm sorry Hina, I had no idea". He kissed her again, but this time a very loving kiss which made the girl squirm atop of him.

He pulled away leaving only a thin layer of saliva connecting their mouths. He noticed the other girl on the bed and grabbed her head and kissed her too. Amika moaned and returned it. Naruto kept kissing her until he heard a zipper go undone. He looked down to see a panting Hina unzipping his pants. He chuckled when the girl pulled down his pants so fast that she pulled his boxers down with them exposing his cock. Amika joined Hina in between the blonde's legs grabbed his erection and slowly started stroking with a blush.

Naruto laid his head down on the pillow with a smile letting the girls work on his package. Amika stoked him off while Hina tongued his balls. Earning a moan from the blonde Amika brought her head to his tip taking it in her mouth. Naruto shut his eyes tight loving the feeling the two were giving him. Hina sucked his right testicle while rolling the left in her palm. Amika managed to get seven inches down her throat before her gag reflex reacted and she was forced to pull about five inches out. She continued bobbing her head up and down while watching his reactions.

Naruto rested his hand on the back of Amika's head while she continued sucking. Hina started licking the side of his penis and when Amika's mouth me her, Hina slide her tongue in her mouth and started sucking. Hina pulled the cock put of Amika's mouth and started making out with her. Naruto watched as they brought the bodies closer to each other and kissed. They pulled away and Hina grabbed his penis, she then stuck it in her mouth sideways and looked at Amika suggestively. Amika caught on and brought her mouth to Hina's.

Naruto almost came right then, the two were making out with his penis in their mouths. Amika stroked the bottom four inches while Hina got the rest. Naruto's face flushed as his end was coming. He groaned out, "I-I'm gonna cum". The girls immediately pulled away confusing the blonde.

"You're our slave" Hina told him taking off her shirt and pants, "You make us cum first and then you can". Naruto was about to protest before Amika shoved her dripping pussy in his face shouting, "Eat it Naruto-kun, eat it".

Naruto was forced to suck the young girl's pussy while she grinded her hips on his face. Hina stood above his penis and said, "I'm gonna ride you all night sensei, you'll be dry by morning". She squatted down and brought the head to her opening. She moaned feeling it stretch her small pussy, and took more in.

Naruto groaned under Amika who was screaming as Hina began riding him. "Yes Naruto-kun" Amika moaned above him, "Lick my pussy, yes right there". Naruto listened as the dark girl forced his tongue deeper inside her. He felt her spasm and felt her juices release. Naruto greedily took all the cum and swallowed it down.

Once her orgasm had reside Amika fell of his face letting the blonde breath and enjoy the feeling of Hina riding him. He watched her small petit body jump up and down moaning crazily. He placed his hands on her hips and helped her bounce. Hina felt her body growing tired, and fell atop the blonde. Naruto held onto her and kept thrusting his hips upwards into her snatch. Hina moaned while he jack hammered her from the bottom. The last time he'd never managed to get this deep. She could feel him enter a new place that every time he hit unimaginable pleasure filled her.

"Hahaha" Naruto laughed, "Looks like I've reached your womb and it feels like you're tightening up Hina-chan". Hina felt herself about to sub come to her urges and cum before she was flipped over with Naruto atop of her. He lifted her legs above his head and started fucking once again.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard" he said looking down at the barely conscious girl, "After tonight you'll limp for weeks". Amika watched the whole scene while fingering her pussy and moaned out their names.

Hina screamed under the blonde making him laugh, "Aw little Hina, does my cock feel that good. Answer otherwise I'll pull out". Hina stopped him before moaning out in a incredibly cute voice, "Y-yes Naruto-sensei your cock i-is the best e-ever. Nothing else will ever s-satisfy me, so please d-don't stop fucking me". Naruto just smiled and put her legs down and spread them, letting him dive deeper in the girl.

He continued fucking her long and hard before he felt her spasm and listened as she screamed under him. "Oh" he groaned, "Cuming without warning me is very bad Hina-chan, you'll need to be punished". He pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach before ramming back inside her pussy. Hina's back arched as tears came to her eyes making her scream again. She tightened up and Naruto felt his release coming too, he started thrusting harder and faster while she cried in pleasure under him.

"Fuck Hina-chan, I'm gonna blow" Naruto said leaning down with his mouth by her ear. Hina threw her head back as the first thick white rope shoot into her womb before she went limb. Naruto continued thrusting while shooting his thick cum inside the girl. After he'd stopped cuming Naruto pulled out, which let a cup of cum flow from the girl's puss.

"That felt fucking amazing Hina-chan," Naruto said rubbing still hard cock. He the noticed that the girl had passed out under him. He looked at his erection and then remembered the other girl. Turning his head he looked at Amika who was still fingering herself.

"Amika, get over here and bend over the bed" Naruto demanded to the little girl. She stood up and walked over to him. It was quite a sight since Naruto was almost a foot taller than her. He lifted her up a bent her over and rubbed his penis against her dripping pussy.

"Just gotta get it wet enough" Naruto said rubbing her vagina all over his penis. "Hmm" Amika moaned with closed eyes waiting for the pleasure, "Wet enough for what".

Her eyes shot open when she felt him spread her ass cheeks. "What are you doing, that's my butt" she said when she felt him prodding her backdoor. Naruto smiled and leaned over before whispering in her ear, "You've got an amazing ass Amika-chan. I just wanna feel it". She was going to protest before she felt him stick his head inside, making her scream.

Naruto got about six inches inside with the girl screaming below him before he started pulling out. When just his tip was left he pushed back in allowing more to go in. He started thrusting until he got a steady pace going.

While he fucked her puckered whole Amika was letting tears fall from her beautiful face, some from pain with pleasure. This felt so much more different then taking in the vagina. She could feel every inch pulling her ass inside out.

They continued for about five minutes before Naruto swore, "Shit, I'm gonna cum. It's even tighter than your pussy". Amika felt herself almost their too and said, "Naruto-kun I'm gonna cum too. Cum with me please".

Naruto started moving faster before he released in her tight asshole. Amika felt his cum shoot into her bowels and started cuming. Naruto looked at the beauty below him and saw she too had fallen asleep. He picked her up and set her next to Hina before climbing in between the two and letting out a sigh. "Thank god it's the weekend".

Alright that's the end of chapter 3.  
Thanks for reading, please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

I just wanted to once again thank everyone who reviewed and liked the story. The last chapter actually went well, when I thought it'd piss people off. I think from here on out people will like it and don't worry eventually Naruto will end up teaching Sex Ed again. Now some people asked if Mei will get her shot at the blonde. Well this is pretty much a harem, and I did intend for some older women to be apart so without further ado CHAPTER 4 oh a by the way If your against the content in this story, I want you to do something. Exit off my fucking story and don't fucking review or message me assholes.

The students of Nin-jutsu 101 paid close attention as Naruto explained what chakra was, "So when your Spiritual and Physical energy are in sync you can produce many jutsus".

The class shook their head like they knew what he was talking about excitedly. Naruto continued the lesson with his mind elsewhere, "hmmm I wonder what boss is doing?"

Hina had her hands against the back wall of the academy panting and shrieking as the monstrous penis thrust in and out of her. "Y-yes Na-Naruto-kun" she moaned as she felt herself almost climax, "Don't s-stop". Naruto was trying to make her cum as fast as he could so he could return to class and dispel his clone. "MHHH AGHHHH YYEEESSS" she moaned as she came while he still fucked her.

Naruto felt the girl tighten up and felt himself bulk and spray his cum inside of her tight pussy. When he felt himself stop ejaculating, he pulled out and watched his cum pour from her vagina. Still bent over she stuck a finger inside of herself and pulled it out before licking it clean.

"You're so yummy Naruto-kun" she said savoring the blondes cum mixed with her own juices. Naruto sighed while rubbing a hand through his hair, "Ok you've cum five times now, so can you go to class now?" She turned around and looked at him annoyed, "I'm sorry, I wasn't under the impression that you were calling the shots".

Naruto sighed again and mumbled about children these days. Hina just glared at him and said, "Hurry up and get dressed, your taking me somewhere".

Naruto looked at her ridiculously and stuttered, "B-b-but you're supposed to be in school today". Hina grabbed his chin making him look at her, "Why do I need someone to teach me about sex when I've practically had it every day for the past week? Now I want you to take us to downtown Konoha".

Naruto nearly chocked when heard that, "Downtown Konoha, are you fucking nuts? That's the only place in the village where anything goes". Hina smiled and pushed herself against him and smiled seductively, "That's exactly why were going".

Naruto grabbed her and performed the Flying Thunder God Technique bringing them both to a ally in downtown. Naruto looked around for gang members, drug dealers, or muggers. He wasn't afraid for himself but if he was fighting someone and something happened to Hina he couldn't forgive himself. Hina made sure her makeup wasn't running in a broken mirror by a trashcan. For some reason she wasn't wearing her usually ninja outfit.

Instead she wore a light blue tight shirt that made her breast look bigger than they actually were, a pair of tight cut blue jean shorts that stopped a little under her ass. Going down her legs were fishnet mesh under the shorts. Her hair was down and straight instead of usual curly making her look a little older. Even thought it'd be wrong most men would stare and drool and Naruto had to emit she looked especially good today.

"Hmm" she hummed making her final adjustments, "I look fucking good don't I? Well come on lets go". She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the ally toward a giant building. Naruto looked at the sign that read 'Kitty XXX'. Naruto thought about it for a moment before realizing what this place was.

"Y-you little pervert" he stuttered out, "You brought us to a strip club". Hina nodded before reaching into his pants and grabbing his junk. Naruto swallowed his breath when she started walking while holding making him follow closely. "This is gonna be so much fun Naruto-kun" Hina said leading him inside.

Upon entrance Naruto found himself looking at many almost naked girls, some dancing, chatting with men, and getting food and drinks. Hina lead him to the back where a blue haired chick with pony tails was dancing. She forced him to sit down and told him to enjoy the show. Naruto watched intoxicated by the girls dancing. The girl looked at him and smiled before slowly strutting toward him swaying her massive hips.

The girl was about 5'7 with a huge rack being barley covered by her tiny bra. Naruto watched her toned stomach muscles contract as she walked. Her legs which seemed to go on forever were flawless, and traveled up to one of the nicest asses he'd ever seen. Naruto noticed the thong she was wearing was threatening to break off.

"Well well well" she said jumping of the stage onto the blonde's lap, "If it isn't Naruto the savior Uzumaki. What is the hero of leaf doing in my section". Naruto couldn't muster up any words feeling the women grind her huge buttock against his penis. She smiled feeling the reaction of her grinding on her leg, "Oh my, my Naruto-kun. It seems you've gotten a little excited haven't you. Why don't we go to somewhere my secluded".

She pulled the speechless man up and led him to a small VIP section with closed off sections. She brought him in one and shut the door before pushing him onto the bench across the room. She kneeled in front of him and spread his legs. She rubbed her hand against the crotch of his pants, "I really made you hard didn't I?" She pulled down his pants leaving him in his green frog boxers. She wanted to laugh but was in awe looking at the massive tent in his boxers. "Wow" she said, "Who knew you were so fucking big".

Naruto blushed and asked, "What's your name?" She slid off his boxers and smiled, "Kina Kudo, but most people call me Sapphire". Naruto moaned as she grabbed his penis and started stroking slowly, but then thought for a second, "Did you say your last name was Kudo". She nodded and licked his cock's head causing him to groan. "I know another girl with t-that name" Naruto said with closed eyes clearly enjoying the tongue work of the beauty.

"Yes" she said suddenly stopping, "My little sister Hina". This caused Naruto to snap his eyes open and look down at the girl. "Don't worry" she said rubbing him again, "Hina filled me in on all the details, I just wanted a taste of this baby" making gestures towards his penis. She started sucking him making him groan. She pulled away and winked, "Plus there are something's Hina won't be able to provide".

When Naruto turned his head confused she laughed and grabbed her massive tits and undid her bra letting the beauties bounce. "Oh god" Naruto thought, "DOUPLE D's". The girl started sucking him again making him cry out in pleasure. She was able to take his full length into her mouth witch none of the younger girls could do.

Naruto's eyes widened at this, "Wow, never thought someone could fit the whole length in their mouth". She grabbed her hanging tits and engulfed the blondes cock with them. Naruto coughed realizing what she was about to do.

Squeezing her boobs around his cock made Naruto's eyes widen even more, if possible. She smiled and started rubbing her huge tits up and down around his cock making the blonde moan. Kina's smile grew seeing the man's reaction, "Does Naruto-kun like his tit fuck?" Naruto watched the sexy dancer speed up her movements making the sensations more intense.

Kina opened her mouth and let her tongue hang out of her mouth and looked down, this way every time she thrust down his cock would hit her tongue.

"Damn" Naruto thought watching Kina taste his cock while squeezing it with her tits. Naruto knew he was just about at his limit. The pleasure of having the girls tits wrapped around his cock was too much. Naruto bit his bottom lip and groaned out, "Kina I-I'm gonna cum".

The girl heard him and sped up her movements making the man throw his head back. Naruto cried out in pleasure as he started thrusting his hips to the rhythm. He was almost there, almost to nirvana. He grabbed her tits and squeezed them tighter making Kina moan and smile. Naruto sat on the bench thrusting like crazy. Kina felt the man tense and prepared for his cum to rush all over her.

She heard him growl and then felt his first shot, "There's so much" she thought with closed eyes as the blonde continued to shot all over her, "It's so warm and sticky, I love this feeling".

Naruto released a growl and started releasing, "Oh my fucking lord" he thought as watched the girl take him massive cum shots. He released her tits and grabbed his cock and started stroking and aimed at her face smiling slyly. After the last shot he let his cock go and groaned, "I don't ever remember releasing that much jizz in one setting".

Kina was currently cleaning his cock off with her wet tongue. She licked the cum off her boobs and used her fingers to get the cum of her face. "Wow" she said sucking her fingers, "I don't think I've ever seen that much cum in one shot before". Naruto tiredly watched as she got up and positioned his still hard penis to her pussy.

Kina smiled as she slid down saying, "God, you're so fucking big". Once she had successively slid the whole thing inside she said, "The hero of the leaf, inside my little pussy. Who would've thought". Naruto huffed and watched as she slowly started bouncing up and down.

Once she had grown accustom to his size she bounced faster atop the blonde moaning and panting. Naruto gave a foxy smile standing up and holding her with her legs wrapped over his muscular arms. He started bouncing her up and down, while thrusting up to the rhythm making Kina's eyes bulge. Naruto grinned deviously since he was now in control.

"Y-you to-totally t-t-turned this a-around, god" Kina moaned while bouncing. Naruto made another hard thrust causing her to yelp and groan.

"Hmm and I thought you were the expert in this eh" Naruto said laughing while making harder and faster thrusts. Kina screamed in pure ecstasy as she orgasmed on the blonde's cock.

Naruto pushed chakra into his penis heating it up. Kina yelled as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Naruto stared at her confused as he put her on the ground. "Hmm, I guess I really am too much" he said with an egotistic smile on his face. He put on his pants and grabbed his shirt before walking out of the private room, not noticing the camera in the corner of the room.

Hina and the rest of the strip club watched the whole ordeal with blushes and wide eyes. Hina smirked and said, "And Kina said she could handle him" before shaking her head. Everyone watched as the blonde put the girl down and left the room. The whole room turned toward the VIP section to see Naruto walk out.

Naruto looked up to see a crowd of blushing men and women in front of a huge screen staring at him. "What" he asked a little annoyed everyone was watching him. A short man with shaggy brown hair walked forward and kneeled before begging, "PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA STEACH ME YOUR WAYS".

Naruto didn't even have time to question the sudden action as another striper and ran up and begged for his cock. Suddenly everyone was surrounding the blonde, men asking for advice on women and women asked for demonstrations. Naruto laughed disappearing from the crowd and reappearing next to Hina before grabbing her and disappearing again.

School had ended about ten minutes ago and Amika was running from a group of older girls who bullied her. Hina had promised she'd be there for her when school let out. Tears flew from her eyes as she ran from the girls who made fun of her for being different. She felt ninja wire wrap around her legs and crashed to the ground. She was about to push herself up before a foot crashed into her back causing her to tumble back on the ground.

She sobbed as she heard the girls laughing above her. "Stupid bitch" one said, "You shouldn't of ran, now we gotta pound you twice as hard". Amika begged, "Please I'll do anything just leave me alone" making the other girls laugh. A girl with bright purple stepped forward and lifted her foot above Amika's head preparing to stomp it in, "You fucking freak, were doing everyone a favor".

She brought her foot down but before it could connect a giant hand caught it and flipped the girl backwards. The rest of the girls were shocked to see Naruto kneeling above Amika trying to comfort her by whispering in her ear. Hina ran at the group and punched one of the girl in the face causing her to fall on the ground.

"That's enough Hina" Naruto said sternly, "Everyone go home now and if any of you pick on her again". Naruto looked up his blue eyes changing blood red, "There will be hell to pay".

All the girls including Hina shook with fear. The whole village knew that Naruto had fought and merged with the nine tails but it was still scary. The girls ran away leaving Naruto above Amika rubbing her back affectionately why Hina stood at the side.

"Hina" Naruto said cutting the wire and picking Amika up, "Go home, I'm gonna take Amika home". Before Hina had a chance to protest Naruto had already started walking away.

Naruto walked down a more secluded road so no one would see Amika crying. The small girl had cried the whole time while tugging the man's shirt. Naruto looked at the small girl sadly and told her, "Amika it's fine, I'll never let anyone hurt you. I promise". The words seemed to calm her down a little because she stopped sobbing and just buried her head into his chest.

Amika inhaled the sweet scent her sensei always seemed to have which she'd grown to love. "Hmmm god, he smells so good" she thought while listening to his heartbeat. She could still feel the tears on her face and let out a sob thinking, "Why can't I be stronger, like Naruto-kun, Hina-chan and Asuka-chan".

"Amika" Naruto said interrupting the girl's thoughts, "I need you to tell me where you live, ok". The girl quietly murmured where she lived and put her head back on the strong chest.

Naruto made a beeline to the address, and when he got there was shocked.

It was a small brownish house with white chips, intending that the paint was chipping. All along the roof there seemed to be little holes due to rain and wind erosion. The porch looked like it might collapse at any moment. The walkway to the house seemed was chipped and had trash along the sides of it where a garden should've been.

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms with a sad expression and figured her parents must not make a lot of money. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Amika stayed quite the whole time for some reason.

Naruto heard a women say, "Hold on" and some shuffling behind the door. A dark skinned woman with silver hair opened the door with a confused face. She stood at about 5'8 with a small petit body. She wore a white shirt and black pants with an apron covering her body. Naruto looked at her and noticed she was an older looking Amika.

The women noticed her daughter and yelled, "Oh my god Amika, are you ok". Naruto set Amika down who ran and hugged her mother. "I'm fine mom" she said, "some kids were picking on me and Naruto-sensei saved me'. The women looked up at the man and finally noticed who it was.

"N-Naruto-san" she said bowing, "I'm so sorry, thank you for helping my daughter". Naruto sweat dropped at this before smiling and saying, "Please , you don't need to bow. As for helping your daughter, that was just helping someone in need". The women got up slowly and put her hands together saying, "Thank you Naruto-san" this made Naruto frown, "Please Naruto is just fine with me".

The women looked down at her daughter concerned, "honey are you sure you're ok" she asked earning a nod from the girl. "I'm fine mom" Amika said and then looked at Naruto blushing, "All thanks to Naruto-sensei". smiled and then said, "Well then I guess we're lucky that Naruto was there, aren't we".

Amika said good-bye to Naruto and gave him a hug which made the mother smile; little did she know Amika whispered in his ear to meet her in her room, before heading into the house.

smiled at the blonde before saying, "Thank you again for all of your help, but I have to get to work". Naruto's smile dropped as the women closed the door before walking past him waving friendly.

"If you don't mind me asking what is your occupation" Naruto asked following her. She let out a soft smile, "Please call me Fumiko, and not at all. I used to be a stay at home mother and my husband worked for a docking company, but he was killed during the fourth shinobi war". Naruto stopped in his tracks causing Fumiko to stop too before saying, "I-I'm so sorry Fumiko".

Naruto looked at her still smiling face and she said, "Oh dear don't worry. Huro wouldn't want us to ponder his death this long. Anyway ever since he passed I had to take whatever work I could to support Amika and myself. I got a job at a local restaurant and the rest is history. Sure we can't afford everything but I make sure my daughter has what she needs and is happy".

Naruto's respect for the woman had just grown dramatically, and he said, "Well not to be rude or anything, but I noticed your house could use a little work". Fumiko nodded a little confused trying to understand what he was getting at.

Naruto gently grabbed her arms stopping her and turning her toward him, "Let me help. I can have your house completely restored in a matter of hours". Fumiko was speechless for a second before smiling, "Thank you Naruto-kun but that's too much work". Naruto crossed his arms in an oh really way before fifty clones appeared.

"Too much work" Naruto said with a small smile on his face, "This phrase has no meaning to Naruto Uzumaki" he turned to his clones, "I want you all to get the necessary tools to completely fix her house". A chorus of "YES BOSS" rung through the street before the clones disappeared to get what they'd need.

Fumiko stared shocked at the man who was smiling before her, before dropping her head and letting a tear fall. Naruto noticed and said, "Fumiko its ok. You don't have to do everything on your own; it's ok to have help." Fumiko was surprised when he lifted her chin and wiped the tear from her cheek.

Never since her husband died had someone been so nice to her. "This man" she thought, "He truly is something else".

"We'd better get you to work eh" Naruto said trying to get the women back under control. She wiped the rest of her tears before saying, "Yes, and Naruto-kun". Naruto looked at her curiously before answering, "Yes Fumiko".

He was surprised when she grabbed his face and gave him a light kiss and then said, "Thank you again". Naruto just smiled and continued walking her to work.

It took about forty minutes to get her to work and only about ten to get back because he went a little faster. When he got to Amika's house he was proud to see it new condition.

The house was now white, and no longer had paint chipping. The roof no longer had holes and cracks in it. The porch had been completely taken out and replaced with new sturdy wood, which could now hold. The walkway was quickly broken out and refilled with concrete. The clones had mixed wind and fire jutsu to speed up the drying of the paint and hardening of the concrete. The garden now had flowers of all sorts making the walk to the house beautiful.

Naruto walked to the back of the house and opened a window and said, "So, what'd ya need". Amika sat on her bed blushing and whispered, "Come in Naruto-kun". Naruto hopped over the window and closed it behind him, "You know your mother cares an awful lot about you right". Amika hugged the robe she was wearing closer to her body before answering, "Yes, I love her so very much".

Naruto smiled before asking, "So why'd you tell me to come here". Amika smiled cutely before walking over to him. She pushed her small body against his making him blush and ask, "W-what right here but your window, ugh someone could see". Amika ignored him and unbuttoned his pants and said, "Who cares if anyone sees us and I still have to properly thank you for saving me".

Pulling herself away from his body she let her robe drop reveling she wasn't wearing anything under it.

A random 15 year old named Jako was walking down the street with his friend when the two heard some strange noises coming from a white house window. Being the kind teens they were they deiced to make sure whoever was in the room was ok.

Jako peered inside the dark window while Fumo stood guard. Huro squinted his eyes a little trying to get a better look inside. He could hear a women moaning and yelling. He put his face a little closer to the glass trying to make sure the woman wasn't being hurt.

'BOOM'

Jako fell backwards blushing at the sight before him. A girl with caramel skin of about his age had her chest pushed against the glass. She was blushing and screaming while being pushed against the glass. Jako jumped up and ran, grabbing Fumo who asked, "WHAT HAPPENED".

"Shit" Naruto said in between thrusts, "S-someone fucking saw u-us". Amika having just come down from her orgasm yelled out, "WHO CARE, I WANT THIS WHOLE VILLAGE TO KNOW HOW YOU FUCK MY TIGHT ASS FROM BEHIND" Naruto chuckled before giving her a few last thrusts before completely emptying out inside her ass.

He pulled out and picked her up, bring her to her bed. Placing her down he lined his cock up with her pussy. Not even giving time for her to ready the thrust all of it into her making her cry out in pain and pleasure. "God, it's like you get tighter every fucking day" Naruto groaned atop of her.

Amika reached under her pillow and pulled out the small purple dildo she had bought a few days before. She moaned feeling Naruto pump his semen coated cock in and out of her. She brought the dildo to her still sticky ass and pumped it in making her groan. Naruto smiled and nibbled on her neckline, "So you like double penetration huh". Before the girl could answer two Narutos popped out of nowhere smiling.

The original pulled out and let the clone lay down. He picked Amika and placed her on the clone and slid the clones cock into her vag. Amika moaned atop the clone and began jumping up and down. The original Naruto smiled and got behind her and said, "How's this for double penetration".

Amika cried out in pleasure as his cock entered her back door.

Never had she felt so full, with the clone thrusting from the bottom while Naruto fucked her ass. She was going crazy and opened her mouth to scream and felt something enter it. "Suck it" the second clone said as he began thrusting in and out of her mouth. Amika greedily swallowed his cock not really being able to refuse.

Naruto and the first clone pumped into her in perfect harmony, making her moan on the second clone's dick. "Oh god" Amika thought, "He's driving me insane. I'm gonna die".

Naruto and the clones felt her whole body jerk and Naruto said, "Gonna cum eh. Go ahead were all gonna cum together". Amika's tongue wrapped around the clones cock as she felt her orgasm approach. All the Naruto felt her body tense and watched her spasm before pumping into her holes at the same time and cuming.

Naruto was walking home and it was getting dark. "Fuck" he said to himself, "That was fucking awesome".

After putting the fainted Amika to sleep and cleaning her off he had gone home to get some well deserved shut eye. Once he got to his apartment he noticed his door cracked open. Not fearing anything he walked right in and looked for the intruder. He could find anything, until he heard a noise coming from his room

Opening the door he saw the back of a woman with long red hair. The women turned around and smiled seductively before walking towards him, "Hello Naruto-sama".

Hahaha How'd ya like the chapter? Took about three days to finish with the occasional nosebleed.  
Anyway, Add or review.  



	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks for keeping up with the updates and reviewing. Sorry this chapter took a little longer.  
CHAPTER 5

Naruto stared a very long time before muttering, "M-Mei. What are you doing here?" She smiled seductively and placed her hands on her large hips. "Well I do leave tomorrow" she said, "I just wanted see my favorite fox before traveling back home". Naruto gulped remembering the last time she had referred to him as 'her favorite fox'. "O-Oh" Naruto said regaining his thoughts, "Mei um I'm really glad you still think of me in that way, but I'm not sure we should do what you're thinking about".

Mei's smile grew as she undid the tie around her robe, making it fall to the ground. Naruto brought his hand to his face wiping the spilled blood from his nose just staring at Mei. Beautiful was a total understatement to describe Mei's perfect body. "God" Naruto thought admiring her body, "It's still as perfect as the last time I saw it".

Mei grabbed her giant left breast before saying, "And you said that we shouldn't do this". She walked toward Naruto slowly giving the man time to recollect his thoughts again. Once she reached the blond she pushed her body against his and said, "You know Naruto, I haven't had sex since you. Guess I just couldn't find a man quite like you".

Naruto was too embarrassed to admit it, but he was close to cuming just from feeling her body against his. Naruto shook his head and pushed Mei off his body surprising the redhead. "I said no Mei" Naruto said sternly picking up her robe and handing it to her, "I can't do this right now, I have more important priorities".

Mei's smile dropped as she looked at the clock, "9:30. Hmm gotta get some sleep before you teach the brats eh". Naruto scowled, "Don't call them brats their all good kids and the next generation of ninja". Mei looked at him with a smug smile," Oh please Naruto-kun ever since I've entered this village, there's been a tap kept on you watching everything you do. I know about this little deal you have with your precious 'Miho'".

Naruto's mouth hung open, with shock written all over his face.

"Gotta say I was impressed with how you turned the tables around with Kina, and the way you fucked Amika today was just brilliant" Mei continued with hands on her hips. Naruto stood there looking down barley breathing.

Mei walked toward him and pulled something metal out of her pocket, "But now we have a predicament. You don't want anyone knowing about this and I just want one night of pleasure. So how bout we make a deal".

"What the fuck" Naruto thought, "Even after saving the world kami still fucks me over". He felt Mei unbutton his pants and laugh.

"Trust me foxy-kun" Mei said grabbing his tool through his boxers, "You'll enjoy this just as much as me and even if you don't "

Naruto felt someone grab his arms and pull them behind his back before handcuffs we placed on him. Naruto turned his head to see another Mei behind him smiling before disappearing. Naruto struggled to get out of the cuffs even trying to make wind chakra cut them.

Feeling them still hold Naruto yelled out, "What the fuck is up with these fucking cuffs". Mei brought her hand to her face and giggled, "Oh those are special cuffs used in Kiri to make sure prisoners can't used jutsus to escape". Naruto sighed and stopped trying since he knew from Konoha's prisons these things were impossible.

Mei's smile sprung to life once again as she saw the man give up, "Good Naruto-kun, but don't stop resisting. That takes most of the fun away". She pushed Naruto hard causing him to tumble to the ground, leaving him sitting on his ass. Mei smiled deviously before saying, "Let's begin".

Hina walked toward Naruto's apartment with Asuka by her side. The two had stopped by Amika to see if she wanted to come but the girl was passed out.

"Yeah he totally saved her from getting beat up and then told me to go home" Hina said finishing her story. Asuka's smile faded and she said, "I wish Naruto-sensei would return. Clones just aren't doing it for me".

Hina smiled nervously before saying, "Yeah I've kinda been meaning to talk to you about something". Asuka looked confused before asking, "What?"

Hina explained the whole deal she and Amika had with Naruto making the Hyuga red with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK HINA" Asuka yelled at her blonde friend, "Why didn't you tell me". Hina heard a little bit of sadness in her voice.

"Hey don't worry Asuka. Why'd you think I'm bringing to Naruto's" Hina said smiling, "Don't worry you can be a part of this whole thing too". Asuka calmed a little at this and said, "O-Ok".

They didn't talk anymore until there got to Naruto's house and Asuka said, "Theirs someone else in Naruto's apartment". Hina was about to ask who she knew until she noticed her Byakugan was activated. Hina's usual smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl, "Can you tell who it is?"

Asuka watched a chakra signature bouncing atop of Naruto's. "No I can't but whoever it is has a lot of chakra" Asuka answered deactivating her Byakugan. Hina's frown grew as she heard the news. She jumped on the windowsill and peeked through the thin curtains, and was greeted by a devastating sight.

Some red haired women was on top of Naruto grinding her naked hips against his moaning his name. Naruto sat under her with his arms behind his back moaning in pleasure as the women controlled him from above. Hina watched a Naruto broke something behind his back and brought a hand up to the women's well developed breast making her moan louder. His other hand that had a broken cuff on went straight to her huge ass and a finger went in.

Hina had seen enough and jumped down. As so as her feet hit the ground she took off running right past Asuka toward her house. Asuka ran after her now crying friend asking, "Amika what did you see?" Hina ignored her and when she got to her house forcefully slammed the door in her face.

"Hina" Asuka yelled hoping her friend would open the door and talk about what was wrong. Sensing she wasn't coming back Asuka went home to talk to her older cousin Hinata about the strange boy Naruto.

Hina stood in front of her mirror completely naked with her small holding her still developing breasts. Tears ran down her face as she remembered what she had seen. Even though she knew Naruto wasn't hers it still hurt to see him with another woman. Amika and her sister were different stories since she trusted them but this other women.

She cuffed her breasts and asked herself, "Why won't you grow" remembering the redhead's massive jugs bouncing atop the blonde made her feel very self conscious. She turned her body slightly to get a look at her ass. Her hands left her breasts and grabbed her cheeks. "Maybe Naruto likes really big bottoms too" Hina said to herself.

Hina hated to admit it but the redhead had been very beautiful. "Hell most men would've called her Hot" Hina thought, "I'd be lucky if I was even half as pretty as her when I'm older". An image of the blonde she was infatuated with appeared in her mind.

Hina stopped crying and wiped her face, "Fucking hormones. I'll make sure nobody has sex with him again unless I say so. Tomorrow that fuckers gonna pay".

Naruto woke up from his sex induced coma the next morning. He noticed Mei wasn't there and looked at the nightstand and saw a note.

Dear Naruto-kun,

Thank you for the very wonderful evening. I must return to Kirigakure and resume my duties as Mizukage. Next time I'm in leaf I'll make sure to make more time for just the two of us.

Love,

Your red-hot babe.

Naruto set the note down and begun getting ready to teach when there was a loud knock at the door. He slowly walked toward the door and peered out the small looking whole. He was surprised to see a blushing Amika, a concerned looking Asuka, and a very upset looking Hina.

He opened the door and said, "What are you guys doing here". Hina didn't even answer before walking in followed by Amika and Asuka. "H-Hey what do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked surprised the girls had just walked in. "Sorry Naruto-kun" both Amika and Asuka said before Hina threw a long list at Naruto.

Naruto scanned the list and his eyes widened at all the names of liquor. He looked up and asked, "What the fuck is this?" Hina smiled deviously and said, "Well I figured we'd have a little get together tonight. These are supplies I want you to go out and buy, oh and Asuka knows about are little deal". Naruto's eyes widened further and said, "B-but you have school" only to be interrupted by Hina, "We don't go to the academy Saturdays you dumbass". Naruto sensed the hostility in her voice and wondered what he had done now.

"B-but a party, where are you gonna have it?" Naruto asked trying not to piss off the young blonde. Amika decided to intervene and said, "We were actually thinking " Hina interrupted the girl, "Were having it her asshole". Naruto stared at the girls. Amika and Asuka had the decency to turn away but Hina glared right at him challenging him.

"I don't care about a party but girls your age shouldn't be drinking" Naruto said looking away from the girls, "It can seriously stunt your growth". Hina's eyes seemed to harden at this before she screamed,"FINE I GUESS YOU WANT THE CIVIALIAN COUNCIL TO KNOW HUH".

Naruto already had the list and was walking out the door to go buy alcohol for underage academy students. Amika looked at her friend and asked, "What's wrong Hina-chan, why are you being so mean to Naruto-kun?" Asuka soon joined in, "Yes Hina why are you acting so strange".

Hina looked at her friend with a sadly before her glare returned, "Don't fucking worry about it".

Naruto had brought enough liquor to get at least two hundred people drunk like he was told. "Thank god I'm rich otherwise my wallet would've taken a big hit" Naruto said putting the liquor inside his basement and placing a seal on the walls to keep everything in the room cold. He had finished packing all the booze when her felt a presence behind him and was knocked out.

Naruto awoke with a slight head ace and noticed he was still in his basement. He then noticed about half of the booze was gone. Naruto was about to spring into action when he heard music coming from up stairs. He slowly walked up and opened to be greeted by a startling sight

Hundreds of people civilians and shinobi alike were dancing with sake and other liquors in hand. He saw Amika, Asuka and Hina talking to some girls from class and frowned before making his way toward them.

Hina, Amika and Asuka stood next to Aya talking and laughing with people all around. "Really" Aya asked, "Naruto-sensei said you can use his place any time you want?" Hina nodded and was about to brag before she felt someone staring behind her. "N-Naruto" she stuttered in fear seeing the blonde man had finally awaken.

Naruto smiled, "Ah, Hina so glad to see you. So tell me why you knocked me out eh". Hina stuttered again trying to think of a lie, "I-it was an a-accident". Naruto's smile grew looking over the other girls and stopping at the redhead, "Ah Aya, it's been a while since I've seen you".

The girls face turned the same color as her hair looking at the man who had popped her cherry before fainting. Naruto laughed and grabbed a beer from a random person who started to protest before seeing it was Naruto.

"Well have fun you three" Naruto said walking off but not before turning around and looking at Hina, "I know I will". Hina watched him walk away before picking up Aya and saying, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean".

Naruto stood next to Kiba who was laughing and said, "Man Naruto I didn't know you knew how to party". Naruto's own smile grew and he announced, "Bitch please; a party isn't a party unless Naruto's there". Kiba let out a hearty laugh and said, "Man you gotta stop training all day and start hanging out again". Naruto could only nod as he felt the liquor defuse throughout his body.

"Naruto-kun" said a woman's voice from behind making Naruto turn around.

Now Naruto had lost his crush on Sakura after he had lost his virginity, but he had to admit she still looked very nice. She had once again let her hair grow out making her look extremely sexy. Her bosom had grown a lot in the past few years and almost rivaled Tsunades. She was about six inches shorter than Naruto but just about everyone these days were.

"Sakura" Naruto said giving his old teammate a hug, "How've you been?" The girl blushed seeing her friend so grown up, "I've been very good, how about yourself". Naruto smiled before saying, "Well I'm actually teaching at the academy right now".

This made Sakura raise an eyebrow, "Oh really what class is the hero of leaf teaching eh?" Naruto smiled and said, "Well I was teaching Kunoichi Sex-Ed but quit and am now teaching Nin-Jutsu".

Sakura had completely stopped listening and ask, "Sex-Ed, b-but they made us do such, such terrible things". Naruto nodded, "I know that's exactly why I quit". Sakura smiled before jabbing his ribs, "Good at least you didn't turn out to be a pervert" she then looked at Lee who was trying to hit on two girls but was failing miserably.

Hina watched from afar as Naruto talked to some pink haired slut drinking multiple beers. She was so mad the glass in her hand cracked sending shards everywhere. Amika frowned and asked, "Hina-chan please calm down, it's a party look at everyone having a good time". Hina indeed knew everyone was having a great time but her, hell Asuka had even gotten drunk enough to follow some genin into a bedroom.

Asuka looked in disgust at the boy in front of her. She didn't expect him to have a Naruto penis but four inches. FOUR INCHES. She let that one slid and prepared for pleasure but almost died from laughing at what the boy had done. All she had done was grabbed his member and he had uncontrollably started cuming. He fell on the bed exhausted and limp. Asuka put her shirt back on stomped out of the room, "Naruto had never done this before".

Hina watched Naruto growing angrier as the seconds pasted. As the conversation continued Naruto had started groping and making out with her. The pink haired girl had made no actions to stop the blonde as she laughed and pushed herself against him. Hina had heard the girls earlier comment about being happy Naruto wasn't a pervert and thought, "Hmm really".

"Amika" she said getting the caramel skinned girl's attention, "I'll be back in a second alright". Amika nodded and watched her friend run out the house and into the dark.

Naruto grinned as Sakura led him toward his room. He'd continued talking to her and she had suggested they go to his room for a more 'Private' conversation. Upon reaching his room Sakura locked the door and pushed him on the bed before smiling, "Where were we Naruto-kun".

Naruto's answer was cut short when Sakura jumped on him and pushed her pink lips against his. Naruto moaned and thought, "Why the fuck did I ever stop liking her?" Sakura pushed his shirt up feeling his rock hard abs and muttered, "Yummy". She went down and licked his pecs and sucking his nibble on the way down. Naruto smiled watching his old long time crush lick his abs before sucking his belly button.

Sakura bite his pants button and nearly ripped it apart making Naruto get harder under her. "You're so fucking sexy Sakura" Naruto said feeling his pants sliding down his legs. Sakura would have replied but she was already sucking Naruto's penis through his thin boxers making him yell out in pleasure.

She swiftly pulled down his boxers and his large penis hit the left side of her cheek making her smile while rubbing it against her face. She smiled up at the blonde and took a deep wiff of the cock in her hands. "I just love a big smelly cock" she said surprising Naruto.

She slowly started stroking him while sucking his over sized testicles causing Naruto to groan. She brought her luscious lips to the head of his penis and kissed it making Naruto's whole body twitch. She took the head in her mouth a slowly swirled her tongue around it while her eyes looked up at Naruto. "Gosh damn Sakura" Naruto said enjoying the great pleasure, "Who would've thought you'd be so good at blowing".

Sakura took more of his length into her mouth causing Naruto to lurch forward a little. She kept flicking her tongue against his very sensitive penis.

"FUUUCKKKKKK" Naruto moaned feeling himself almost at his limit. Sakura had taken his whole cock into her small wet mouth and was humming so the vibrations would make him cum faster. He brought his hands to the side of her head and started thrusting into her mouth chocking her.

Naruto moaned as he released a giant load into Sakura's throat, who greedily took all of it without protest. After about fifty seconds of non-stop cuming Naruto pulled away allowing Sakura to get a much needed breath of air.

"Sorry" Naruto said, "I kinda got carried away".

Sakura smiled and said, "No, I liked it" she then bent over the bed and said, "Please rip off my cloths and dominate my tight pink pussy".

Those words drove Naruto wild as he immediately ripped a hole in her pants and licked her pussy through her panties. Sakura's body shook with pleasure as the blonde ate her pussy.

Naruto grabbed her shapely ass and made another whole where her asshole is. He'd never tried this but wasn't afraid since he knew Sakura would like it.

He made a small slit in her panties and drove his tongue into her small backdoor. Sakura moaned feeling the blondes tongue dive into her rectum.

"NARUTO" Sakura screamed in pleasure, "I NEED YOU NOW, STICK THAT BIG COCK INSIDE MY ASSHOLE".

Naruto was already behind her lining up his penis with her brown hole. He slowly pushed in making Sakura snap her head toward him with her tongue hanging out of her head, "KEEP GOING PLEASE".

"Damn" Naruto laughed, "You really turned into a freak didn't ya". He drove all of his long cock into her anus and actually had to get used to the feeling.

"She has the tightest ass I've ever fucked" Naruto thought slowly pulling out and slamming back in. He started moving faster not really caring, he just had to cum.

"YEAH BABY" Sakura moaned under his thrusting form, "I LOVE IT RUFF". This only encouraged Naruto as he smacked her ass hard earning a loud yelp from Sakura. He knew he was drunk and this wasn't how he'd usually fuck but right now it felt so right.

Sakura arched her back and yelled, "YES KEEP FUCKING MY SHIT HOLE, I'M GONNA CUM. AGHHHHHHH". She screamed way too loud for Naruto's comfort, especially since there were hundreds of people partying outside. Although he couldn't find it in himself to give a fuck, so he kept thrusting.

Sakura squirmed under him yelping and moaning as Naruto flipped her over and dove into her pussy. Naruto threw his head back, and moaned.

"God Sakura, your pussies even tighter than your ass" Naruto yelled while thrusting forward. Sakura panted like a dog as her pussy was ripped apart to allow Naruto's thickness inside of her. She pulled herself up and put her arms around his neck and screamed in pure ecstasy.

Naruto felt his end coming and decided to go out with a drunken bang. He made a hang seal and a already lit cigarette appeared in his hands.

Shikamaru sat outside of Naruto's party wondering, "Where the fuck did my cig go?"

Naruto while puffing on his cigarette continued pounding into Sakura's tight pink pussy while she scratched his back with her long nails.

Naruto felt her once again tighten up and smile while blowing out smoke, "Now". He gave one big thrust causing Sakura to hit another orgasm. He felt her tighten up and felt himself gonna blow.

He quickly pulled out and gripped his twitching member, and started stoking himself with as tight of grip as he could get. Sakura who was still cumming was in perfect position with her body arched up.

Naruto took a drag of the cigarette and immediately started cumming. He watched as the first shot went entirely on Sakura's exposed vagina. It was the biggest shot he'd ever made.

He jerked off making sure all of his cum landed on Sakura's nice body. When he had finally stopped cumming he fell to his shaky knees and groaned. Apparently while he was cumming Sakura had passed out and now lay in a puddle of Naruto's cum.

Naruto took another drag of his cig and smiled before standing up and brushing a strand of hair from her face, "Gosh damn Sakura, you are one wild fuck". He carefully picked her up and brought her toward the bathroom to take a quick shower cleaning them both off. Naruto failed to notice his closet door open and Hina walked out with a video recorder.

Hina's face was red from both lust and anger, "That mother fucker, we'll see how he likes it when everyone see this".

Sakura had awoken in the shower with Naruto gently sucking her nibble, which she returned with an amazing blowjob. They had fucked a whole three times before Naruto had stepped out of the shower. Sakura had a little trouble since at the moment she couldn't really walk.

Naruto scooped her up and put her on his now fresh bed since he had a clone clean it while he was in the shower with Sakura. He laid next to her and she immediately wrapper her slime body against his.

He brought her body close to his and said, "You know I used to dream about this every night". Sakura rubbed her head against his neck and replied, "I still do".

Naruto was surprised and felt her fall asleep atop of him. He was afraid to admit it but that answer had generically touched his heart. He placed a soft blanket over the two and held her close as he felt himself falling asleep.

Hina was very happy with herself. She had successfully sent copies of the tape to almost every resident in Konoha, except Amika, Asuka, Naruto, the pink bitch, and herself. It was now around three thirty at night and she saw the party was over and everyone had returned home.

She slowly snuck into Naruto's house and up his stairs. "Damn" she thought, "Naruto better not be taken up his whole bed. I need some sleep". She opened his door but it was too dark to see anything. She slowly got undressed and climbed atop of Naruto. She felt his hard body under her and she smirked as she ran a hand through his hair.

She then noticed another body in the bed and quickly jumped out with grace only a ninja would have. She couldn't see much but she saw some pink hair and knew immediately who it was. She felt hot tears return to her face as she turned and grabbed her cloths before walking toward the door. She stopped and looked back at the blonde and then closed the door.

Hina looked back at his house as tears flowed from her beautiful eyes. She started running in a random direction, trying to forget what she had seen.

Amika woke up with a headache to the sound of knocking from her window. Her ninja training making her paranoid made her pull out a kunai and slowly walk toward the window. Upon looking through the window she was surprised to see Hina outside crying.

She quickly opened her window and asked, "Hina what are you doing out at this time?" Hina kept her head down as she tackled Amika to the ground. "Hina what're you doing" Amika asked a little scared. She was about to push the girl of her when she felt her tremble and heard her weep into her chest.

"H-he's w-ith another g-irl" Hina finally answered between tears, as she continued crying into the girls chest. Amika immediately knew who the girl was talking about and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Shhhhh calm down Hina, everything's gonna be alright" Amika said trying to comfort her friend. Hina backed far enough so Amika could see her face.

"B-but" Hina started and they looked at the wall, "I th-think I lov "

"So do I" Amika said surprising the other girl, "He loves us too, or at least I think he does". Hearing those words seemed to calm down Hina a little, but she quickly changed back to a sad look. "What" Amika said wondering what was now troubling Hina?

"I kinda did something bad, like really bad" Hina said making her friend smile.

"Don't worry Hina" Amika said standing up, "Whatever you did Naruto will forgive you. Now come on let's get some sleep, you can sleep in my bed tonight".

Hina suddenly got up and pushed the girl back on the bed before ripping off her own black shirt showing her assets. "Fuck sleep, let's have some fun" Hina said jumping onto of her friend.

Fumiko listened to the moans coming from her daughter's room and thought, "What the hell is wrong with that girl?"  



	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys KingKidBadAss here to say thanks for all the great reviews. Also I'm very grateful for all the suggestions, which by the way some of yours I will be using. I gotta say one of the best ideas someone has sent me was Micheal the Archangel. I'm always open for ideas so you guys throw them to me and I'll see what I can do. Also Micheal although your idea wasn't in this chapter it will be in one of the next two and we'll see how it plays out. Anyway now for the real reason you're here: Sex Instructor chapter 6.

Naruto woke up to loud banging in the morning; never a good sign. He looked at the clock to his left and said, "It's only 7:15". Naruto was about to get up when he felt another body atop his own.

"Sakura" Naruto thought looking at the woman remembering the previous night. Again a loud knock was heard and he carefully crawled out of bed making sure not to wake up Sakura. He quietly, but quickly made his way to the door, and asked, "Who is it?"

No answer came so he looked throw the looking whole and saw nobody. "What the fuck" Naruto said aloud, opening the door, bad move. Naruto was immediately was pushed to the floor by three Anbu. He once again in the same week found his arms cuffed behind his back.

He looked up to see a purple haired women standing over him. "Yugao, what's the meaning of this" Naruto yelled at the Anbu captain. The woman sighed and said, "Naruto-san I'm sorry, but the Hokage has ordered that you be brought to her right now". Naruto was hoisted up by the three men and then pushed into walking with them.

"Hold up, I'm in my boxers and I haven't even shaved can't I at least get ready" Naruto begged not wanting to go out in public in his current condition. Yugao looked at Naruto at then the other anbu, "You three are dismissed, I can handle him". The three nodded before disappearing into leafs.

"Hey those assholes better get back here and clean up those gosh damn lea " Naruto's rant was cut short when Yugao pushed her body against his own. Her mask had somehow come off showing Naruto her beautiful face. She grabbed his face and pulled him toward her, which Naruto retracted from.

Yugao frowned and said, "Oh, I thought you'd find this more enjoyable". Naruto seeing he had hurt the woman's feelings said, "No it's not that it's just I like to hold a woman when I kiss her". Naruto thought he was out of the clear when he felt the cuff fall off his hands. Yugao sheathed her sword and closed her eyes leaning toward Naruto expectantly.

"Umm, Yugao" Naruto said wondering why the girl had sudden interest in him, "Why are you acting like this. I had no idea you were so umm, girly". Yugao opened her eyes and started blushing, "Well it just on the tape and I haven't been laid since Hayate, and you seem like a suitable mate. That and what I saw on the tape is something I would really be interested in".

"Huh tape" Naruto asked clearly confused, "What tape". Yugao's blush deepened as she said, "The one that you send to everyone last night" she leaned forward a bit like she was telling the tall blonde a secret, "The sex tape".

At those words Naruto's eyes widened, "S-Sex tape, what the fuck are you talking about". Yugao could tell the blonde was honestly confused, and had no idea what she was talking about. She drew a black tape from her kunai pouch and walked into his house. "H-Hey what're you doing" Naruto said following the woman as she lead him to his living room.

She stopped at the television and shoved the movie in and then sat down on his couch gesturing for him to join her. He sat down and noticed Yugao scoot closer to him. Naruto sighed and thought to himself, "Man if Jiraiya could see me now, all these women coming onto me. He'd write one hell of a book".

Naruto watched as the TV turned to display a room. The room was averaged sized with blue painted walls, two windows, and another door leading to what he believed to be a bathroom. The room didn't have much inside just a bed, a medium sized dresser, and a desk with scattered scrolls all over it. "Wait a second" Naruto said aloud as Yugao scooted closed to him and was almost on his lap.

Naruto eyed the room thoroughly and then said quit confused, "That's my room, but ho " he was interrupted when Yugao said, "Shhhhh this is the good part". Naruto watched as two figures walked in one clearly female and the other clearly male. The women grabbed the male and pushed him onto the bed giving Naruto a good look at who the people were.

Naruto shot up and grabbed the tape before throwing on the ground and smashing it into a million pieces. "Where the fuck did you get this" Naruto asked, killing intent leaking from his body. Yugao looked at the blonde and said, "The package said from one Naruto Uzumaki, so I figured you were inviting me to umm, well". Naruto stared at her before realizing why the girl had actually come, "Listen Yugao, I like you and all but I didn't send this".

The girl frowned once again and said, "So you do not wish to have sexual interactions with me. Hmm tell me do you not find me attractive?" Naruto blushed and sat next to her, "No, not at all. If anything you're one of the more attractive kunoichi I've seen". At that Yugao's frown deepened, "Then why do you deny my offerings. I can promise you will feel great pleasure".

Naruto blushed and turned to hide his clearly showing boner, "W-Wow umm Yugao, I'm very much honored " his words where cut short when a small hand grasped his cock through his boxers.

"Wohh" Naruto yelped jumping off the couch looking at the woman, "I'm sorry Yugao this just isn't a good time. If what you said was true and everyone has a copy of this tape then I'm sure I'm in some trouble". Naruto saw a pleading look in her eyes as she jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

"Please Naruto-san; I haven't felt the touch of a man in years. I swear I-I'll do anything just, just make me feel like a woman" Yugao pleaded falling to her knees. "What the fuck" Naruto thought looking at her, "This bitch is fucking nuts".

"B-but Tsunade wants to see me immediately remember" Naruto said trying to break the girl out of her sex deprived craze. "I lied, I just told my platoon so they'd help apprehend you" Yugao said crawling closer to him. Naruto sighed and then said, "Well we can't use my bedroom, and I um have a guest right now".

"We'll use mine" Yugao said, "Do you accept?" Naruto looked at the woman and then at his bedroom door, "Sure let's go". Yugao grabbed the bulge in his boxers before Shunshining away with Naruto.

The two were brought to a small room, which Naruto guessed was Yugao's. He didn't have too much time to look around when he felt something wet and warm latch onto his penis. "Hmm" Naruto moaned looking down at Yugao sucking him off, "Damn you get to work fast".

Yugao ignored him and continued sucking. She brought a hand up and playfully started rubbing his balls in her palm. "Gosh damn, you're pretty good at this" Naruto groaned setting his hand across the woman's head.

"You like sucking my cock don't you" Naruto said earning a muffled reply which he couldn't understand. Yugao had gotten 6 inches into her mouth but felt the rest was too much, so she quickly bobbed her head trying to make her throat expand. Naruto ran his fingers through her hair and slowly started thrusting easily into her mouth while she bobbed.

She pulled away and looked up at Naruto while stroking him. Naruto looked at her saliva and pre-cum soaked face. "Naruto-san please, I'm begging please give me release" Yugao said standing up and pulling down her silk pants. She was blushing and drooling anticipating what would happen next.

Naruto pushed her onto the bed and crawled atop of her, giving her a wet kiss. He slowly started sliding down her body stopping at her breast. He looked at her shirt and said, "Now this won't do" before ripping her shirt to shreds. Her mild white breast stared him in the face and he laughed. He gripped her left tit and said, "Wow Yugao you've got at least C's, I thought you wouldn't be as equipped".

She didn't answer as she was too busy enjoying the feeling of a man atop of her again. She could feel his hard cock against her leg and moaned as he started sucking her left nipple. He pushed both her breast and took both her nibbles into his mouth and chuckled when he heard her yell.

"God Yugao, I just love your big breast. They're so soft, kinda like marshmallows" Naruto said staring at the girl deviously. He gripped her right breast hard and started squeezing causing Yugao to yell in pleasure.

Still holding her breast Naruto continued his journey downward, stopping at her panties. Yugao lifted her head and watched as the blonde nuzzled her pussy, causing her to moan. Naruto lifted his free hand and produced a kunai out of nowhere, swiftly bringing it down cutting a small hole in her panties.

He spread the hole and stared at her glistening lips and let his tongue fall out of his mouth, "Wow Yugao, I thought you dyed your hair". Yugao laid her head back down and listened to the blonde chuckle again. "Please just hurry up" she said not being able to bear her pent up lust any longer.

Naruto got closer and Yugao could feel his hot breath against her bare skin. Naruto smiled before diving his tongue into her folds. Yugao brought her hands to the back of his head and let out a moan as his tongue flicked in and out of her. "Tastes kinda fruity" Naruto said taken his face away for a second before diving back in.

Yugao's body shook has the blonde continued hi assault on her pussy. "H-How are y-you s-so go-od at thi-ssss" Yugao asked dragging the last part a bit. Naruto looked up wiping his mouth, "Oh you know, just lots of practice" he then inserted two fingers and began thrusting in and out. Yugao's lips so found themselves mashed against Naruto's while he continued to finger her while rubbing her clit.

He felt her body begin to shake harder under him and asked, "Huh you're cumming already? Damn I must be pretty good". "YES, YES YOU'RE THE BEST SO PLEASE JUST LET ME CUM" Yugao begged making the blonde smirk. He grabbed her breast once again and began flicking her nipple while nibbling on her neck.

Yugao screamed in pure ecstasy as the blonde put his face back in and she felt his facial hair tickle her making her wrap her legs around his head. Naruto took all the woman's cum which was the most he had ever seen a girl release in one setting. They sat in this position for at least three minutes while Yugao screamed in pleasure and Naruto gulped down he delicious juices.

When Naruto finally got up her once again wiped his mouth and said,"I gotta say you're pretty tasty". Naruto watched as the woman huffed trying to catch her breath. "T-that felt amazing" Yugao said through closed eyes coming down from her orgasm. Naruto gave a foxy grin and said, "Yeah I've been told I'm pretty good at what I do".

Yugao also smiled bringing her hands to her vagina and spreading her lips open for Naruto to see all the way inside, "If you're so good then you would have no problem satisfying me further".

Naruto took this as a challenge and grinned as he suddenly appeared above Yugao again. He spread her legs farther and lined his cock up with her hole. He slowly pushed into her causing Yugao to throw her head back. "It's too big it won't fit" Yugao said through the pain of having her vagina ripped open. "Non-sense" Naruto said, "I just gotta push in harder.

Naruto gripped her hips and slammed his pelvis against hers causing Yugao to scream in pain and pleasure. Naruto laughed at the girl before slowly pumping, "What Yugao, I thought you could handle this. What am I too much man for you to handle". Naruto looked down to see her lips suck his cock into her depth and smirked. "P-Please p-pull out" Yugao begged as she whimpered.

Feeling his animalistic side coming out Naruto said, "What! We're just getting started. I don't know if a lot of people know this but I produce about five times the average amount of cum, I guess I could thank Kurama". Yugao once again wept as he pulled all the way only to slam even harder back in. "So tell me" Naruto started, "Who was bigger, me or Hayate?" Yugao eye's flew open and watch as the man above her restlessly thrust into her.

"Well" Naruto said awaiting the answer, "And I want the truth, otherwise I'll pull out". Yugao yelled, "NO NARUTO-SAN'S WAY BIGGER AND BETTER. HAYATE COULD NEVER PLEASE ME LIKE YOU CAN SO PLEASE DON'T PULL OUT. I'LL DIE IF YOU PULL OUT". Naruto grinned at the girl and his eyes began changing color.

Ever since he had merged with the Kyuubi he sometimes had animalistic urges which he usually controlled. His eye now reddish blue he said, "You really are just a pathetic whore. Wake me up just so you can get off. You're nothing but a cum dumb for me, do you understand".

Yugao lay under his as he pumped in and out at inhuman speeds. He bent down and said, "Open your mouth" to which she obeyed. He stuck his tongue into her mouth and began swirling it against her own. Yugao sat under the man moaning and taking his cock while he rubbed her tits and made out with her.

Yugao's eyes widened and she yelled, "GOD YES I'M GONNA CUM". Naruto smiled and pulled completely out, making Yugao beg, "What're you doing, I was gonna cum. Please stick it back". Naruto smirked and flipped her over before saying, "You pussy is so very tight, but I wonder." He lined his still dripping cock up to her asshole and then continued, "How does this hole feel".

Yugao realized what he was about to do and said, "No you can't do it there, th-that place is dirty". Naruto simply grinned before pushing in and saying, "Non-sense". Yugao let out a terribly loud scream and clawed at the sheets of her bed. "Aw yeah that feels so much better, I didn't think anything would be tighter than you're vagina, but your ass is on a totally different level. Tell me; is this your first time doing anal?"

Yugao nodded through the pain making Naruto smile, "No wonder you're so tight. God do I love ruining girls' asses". Naruto grabbed her ass cheeks and push them together making her hole even tighter. "I-I'M GONNA CUM" Yugao once again screamed as the blonde pounded her back door. Naruto once again started thrusting at inhuman speeds and called out, "Oh I'm gonna cum too. I'll fill your bowls with my hot semen. How would you like that?"

Yugao arched her body and Naruto erupt into her causing her to scream and cum all over her bed sheets. While cumming Naruto kept pumping, snarling and growling scaring Yugao in the process. Yugao guess e was right about producing so much sperm because after five minutes the blonde was still filling her asshole with plenty of sperm.

Naruto pulled out and looked down at the floor and Yugao's lower body. "Holy shit" Naruto said looking down at the cum puddle and cum running down Yugao's legs. He looked at Yugao only to see her twitching and in a daze. He grabbed his still hard member and said, "Yugao are you ready for another round?"

The girl hoisted herself up with horror written all over her face asked, "Y-you can't be serious". Naruto smiled and suddenly a dozen Narutos popped into existence, all of them hard and smiling. Yugao looked at their eyes and noticed they weren't blue. She was about to perform the hand signs to sunshine away but her arms were grasped and pulled away from each other. She felt herself put onto of a clone and he entered her still sore ass.

"No please stop" she begged as the Narutos laughed and got into position.

Yugao found her asshole stuffed by a clone, her pussy being roughly fucked from above by the original. A cock was in both hands as she was forced to stoke them, a cock was restlessly shoved down her throat and she choked on it. Finally all the rest of the clones stood around her jerking their cocks moaning and saying sexual things about her.

The original was laughing as he grabbed her pussy lips and spread them far as he placed his cock farther into her wet snatch."You know" he said, "These are kinda special clones. As soon as I cum" he leaned down, "We call cum". Yugao's eyes widened at his words and Naruto nodded chuckling, "That's right were gonna stuff you full of cum. All you'll see is white as we blow all over you".

Yugao would've screamed from the orgasm she was having but the cock down her throat made this a difficult feat. She stroked and sucked as she watched the original Naruto close his red eyes and moan. She then watched as the rest of the Narutos followed suit. Her eyes widened as Naruto opened his eye and he looked like a fox on the hunt.

Naruto let his tongue hang from his mouth and then pumped in one more time before blowing inside of her. She felt him start cumming and the looked as the rest of the Narutos who all started blowing.

All the Narutos moaned in unison and released. The Naruto standing around each took turns shooting onto her face, painting her eyes with white. The original and the clone in her ass both released cups into her causing her to once again painfully release. She choked as all the semen rushed down her throat.

"Wow" one Naruto said, "Look at her stomach, it's expanded from taking all our come". Naruto looked at her and said, "You guys can dispel now" making all the clones disappear in a cloud of smoke. He looked at her and saw that she had passed out. He then looked at the room and saw all of his seed.

"Hmm, she is not gonna be happy when she wakes up" He was about to leave when he turned and said, "Oh yeah Yugao, if you can hear me. Next time you want some release just come find me".

With that Naruto disappeared in gold light smiling.

Hina had woken up and immediately looked at the clock, "12:40, damn I slept in" she thought. She slowly pushed herself off of Amika's bed and sighed.

"I wonder if Naruto's found out yet." She asked was surprised when she heard another female voice ask, "Found out what?" She turned to her friend and smiled, "Oh hey Amika, nothing really".

Amika looked at Hina and asked, "What'd you do". Hina nervously chuckled and said, "Nothing but I should get going my mom's probably worried about me" and with that she jumped out of the window leaving Amika wondering what's wrong.

Hina made her way to Naruto's house thinking of how she'd apologize, "I'll tell Naruto I'm truly sorry and hope to god that he forgives me. Although he probably shouldn't it's not like I've been nice to him". She looked up to see Naruto's house door and looked back at the ground before proclaiming, "If Naruto will still wish to see me then I'll make it up to him and never to anything selfish to him again".

She knocked and waited a whole five minutes before trying again but this time ringing the doorbell. She heard someone unlock the door and was immediately filled with rage at who answered.

"Hello is Naruto-san here" Hina said through her anger trying not to glare at the pink haired woman. The woman was only wearing panties and an oversized black shirt, clearly Naruto's. The woman stretched giving Hina a look at her perfect body. "No sweetie I'm sorry Naruto-kun's not here right now. I can tell him you stopped by" the woman said smiling at Hina. "Fucking bitch" Hina thought looking at here, "Um sure can you tell him Hina needs to talk to him immediately?"

The woman's smile grew as she nodded and said, "No problem Hina, as soon as Naruto-kun get here I'll inform him you've come by". Hina nodded and was about to walk away when the woman asked, "Hina, how do you know Naruto?"

"Umm" Hina said not really wanting to say he was their Sex Ed teacher, "He's my Ninjutsu sensei". The woman smiled once again before saying, "Well then why don't you wait inside, Naruto should be back anytime and you can talk to him when he arrives". Hina nodded and followed the woman.

She turned around and said, "And by the way my name is Sakura Haruno". Hina sat down on the couch as Sakura went to change into something less revealing.

Hina kept seeing Sakura's body and looked down at her own sighing, "Hopefully my body doesn't take too much longer to develop". She was brought out of her thoughts as a blinding yellow light appeared and Naruto stepped out. "N-Naruto-kun" she said looking up at the tall man.

Naruto looked down at the girl with a grim expression, but it was kinda hard to be angry when you're only wearing frog boxers. "Hina" Naruto said preparing to sit next to her, "We have something's to discuss". He was interrupted by noised coming from his bedroom and watched as Sakura walked out.

"Naruto-kun" Sakura said smiling, "You're here, and you're only wearing boxers". Naruto stood up quickly causing both females to stare at his bouncing junk, "Um yeah sorry, I kinda got called away and had no time to change. I'll be right back". Naruto walked toward his room and shut the door so neither woman could see him.

Hina and Sakura now sat in awkward silence, Hina looked at the woman. She now wore a blue skin tight shirt and a pair of very short jean shorts. "Fucking whore" Hina thought with her anger boiling once again, "Why not just go out naked".

Both women turned to see a fully dressed Naruto walk out. He wore a black T with his clan symbol in orange on it, blue pants, and his headband around his right bicep. "So Sakura" Naruto started, "Umm why're you still here".

Suddenly the air turned colder and tick marks appeared on the pink woman's forehead. "What do you mean why am I here, after hmm last night I thought you'd like to see me" she said carefully not to mention they had sex in front of the young girl.

Naruto quickly thought of a good response so he didn't end up getting smashed, "Well I just thought when I had to leave this morning you'd leave and we'd talk later".

"Well I just woke up about ten minutes ago when this young lady came looking for you" Sakura said pointing at Hina, who now blushed embarrassedly. "Ok gezz" Naruto said trying to calm down his pink haired teammate.

Sakura seemed to of calmed after that and looked at Hina, "So Hina-chan what did you need from Naruto-kun". Hina glared at the 'chan' and said, "Um I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno, but it's kinda private". Sakura's mouth made an'0' and she turned around walking toward the door, "Alright I understand, Naruto call for me later so we can discuss something's and Hina-chan it was very nice meeting you" and with that Sakura walked out.

"Thank fucking god" Naruto said sitting down and throwing his head back on the other couch in the room, "That would've been awkward as hell". Hina sat calmly watching her teacher, "Naruto I gotta tell you something".

Naruto stared at her and asked, "Yes Hina-chan what's wrong". She looked away and tried her best, "Well I, um kinda "

"You send a sex tape of me and Sakura to almost every resident in Konoha" Naruto said interrupting and shocking Hina who just stared at the blonde. "H-how'd you know?" Hina asked, shock clear in her voice.

Naruto smiled all too nicely and answered, "I got a guest this morning who informed me about the tape, and I kinda wondered, 'Who would want to fuck with me?'" Hina felt fear creep into her body as Naruto stand up and slowly walked toward her.

"I thought long and hard about it, and the only person that came to mind was my little Hina-chan" Naruto said now leaning over the frightened girl, "I just wanna know why you would do it?"

Hina managed to stutter under the blonde, "I-I was so angry that you were with that Sakura girl and just wanted you to feel how I feel". She thought he was about to strike her, but what he did surprised her deeply. Naruto somehow slipped his cock out of his pants and stuck it in her mouth.

"You see Hina, I'm not really made at what you did, but a friend of mine helped me learn something earlier today. When I was fucking her brains out I found out I absolutely love having full control over my sexual partners" Naruto said shoving his thick cock down her throat and causing Hina to moan under him.

Hina had thought she'd be getting her ass handed to her, but now she had nine in a half inches of thickness shoved roughly down her Esophagus. Naruto moaned while laughing from above and said, "I think little Hina-chan needs to be punished".

Hina yelped as the cock was quickly pulled out of her mouth and she was picked up and brought into Naruto's bedroom despite her protests.

THREE HOURS LATER around 3:40

Naruto was standing over Hina shooting another load right onto the girls awaiting face, not that Hina minded. "Hahahaha" Naruto laughed shooting globs of sticky semen onto her.

Once he felt himself stop he walked forward and placed his cock onto her face and pushed out the rest of his semen."Man you'd think after fucking you three times and you already swallowing four loads I wouldn't be able to come this much". Hina fell to the ground and looked at the animalistic blonde above her.

Naruto stared down at her and said, "Don't worry our little deal still stands" his smile turned dangerously devious, "But thinks will be different. Now get and ride my cock with that tight pussy of yours".

Naruto sat on the chair and waited as Hina slowly got up and crawled atop him. She lined his cock up with her sore vagina and tried slowly bringing her body down. Naruto frowned angrily and said, "You're going to fucking slow" before pushing her down making her take all of him in at once.

"AHHHHH" Hina screamed in pain and pleasure as the blonde sat their annoyed, "Hurry the hell up and start bouncing and make me cum". She sniffled and slowly started rising only to let her body fall again.

"That's it" Naruto said closing his eyes while moaning. Hina wanted to cry from both the pain and pleasure his somehow still hard cock was giving. Naruto grabbed her hips and steadily started helping the small girl bounce. Hina through her head up and tried asking for him to please stop but found she couldn't talk. She looked down to see the earlier cum running out of her vagina and onto the blonde's lap but he didn't seem to notice as he kept her bouncing.

She felt herself about to cum for about the fifteenth time that day, and make a gurgled sound. Naruto moaned and said, "Cum with me Hina-chan". She felt the blonde make her bounce faster and cried out as he pumped another full load into her.

Naruto felt the girl collapse atop of him and smiled, "Little Hina-chan's tired huh". He laid her down on his bed and walked toward the bathroom before looking back and saying, "Things are definitely gonna be different".

So how'd you guys like it? Also I could a quick poll for you guys. I'm trying to figure out who Naruto should fuck next chapter. The choices are:

(Samui) but she'll be in their later no matter what because I think she's hot.  
(Karui)  
(Anko)  
(Kurenai)  
(Tsunade) lol and prop the weirdest (Mabui) you guys know she's fine.

Anyway thanks for reading I'm so glad my stories popular. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys now I'm sure by the time I release this there will be a lot more votes and random shit but it's the 4th right now and I decided I wanted to get his out of the way. By the way nice job with a hundred reviews guys. Oh and by the way you guys don't have to message me I can read the reviews I don't mind.

Samui: Doesn't matter Karui: Doesn't matter Anko: next chapter Kurenai: next chapter Tsunade: Doesn't matter Mabui: Next Chapter

Now here's where I'm about to piss some people off, because you really didn't need to vote. The reason why is because all the women except Mabui, Anko, and Kurenai will be getting it this chapter. The only reason they're not in this chapter is because next chapter will involve them.

Oh yeah to all those people out there that are offended by the way Naruto acted last chapter, um you can go fuck yourselves. I'm sorry but if you don't like it, you don't have to read it so you can stop anytime you want, and no Naruto won't become a prick, but he deserves something I mean he was practically forced into sex. So everyone who liked the last chapter and supported it thanks. It's not like I'm gonna make Naruto some kind of rapist of something. Anyway here's Chapter 7 please enjoy and if you don't like, well like I already explained; Get the fuck off my story!

Naruto stared at the destroyed draining dummies that he had just destroyed. All of them were ether cut into a million pieces or were charred, except one. One dummy looked like it had been put in a small box and smashed together.

Naruto fell to his knee breathing very heavily and sat, "God that jutsu takes a lot outta me". He put his shirt, over coat, and headband back on before making his way out of the training grounds. He looked at the sun and determined it was about 6:30 or more specifically time to get some ramen.

Naruto sat walked into his favorite place in Konoha, Ramen Ichiraku. He sat down and waited to be waited on. "Naruto Uzumaki, is that you" and male voice asked from behind. Naruto turned and let a smile take over his features before saying, "Hey old man, how's it been hanging?"

Teuchi Ichiraku proud owner of the ramen stand laughed and answered, "Ah, Naruto I've been quite well. I haven't seen you in about two months, what's been keeping you?" Naruto let a sigh escape his lips and replied, "Just been pretty busy I guess. I'm a Ninjutsu teacher nowwa days". Teuchi smiled even wider and said, "That's great my boy. So what can I get you today?"

"One large miso please and a cup of water, please" Naruto answered being respectful to his old friend. The old man quickly made his way to the back of the stand, causing Naruto to sit by himself.

"Dad, I'm back" a female voice said from behind Naruto making him smile with his hands across his mouth, "They didn't have all the " She stopped short and looked at the only customer in the small restaurant before throwing the grocery bags in the air and yelling, "Naruto-kun".

Naruto got out of his seat and caught the girl as she hugged him saying, "Hello Ayame nee-chan". The girl looked at his before punching him in the head causing him to face plant. "Why don't you ever visit?" she asked angrily. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly and replied, "Well you know, training and stuff. I'm never really free anymore".

The shorter girl crossed her arms and turned before muttering, "Oh I see, were not that important anymore. I guess you being the world's savior you don't have time for us little people". Naruto gave her a silly smile and said, "Psh whatever like I could forget you guys". He made his point by wrapping his arms around her small body and giving her another hug.

Ayame smiled and said, "Well just make sure to come around more often. Now sit down I'm sure dad's almost done with your ramen and while you eat we can catch up". Naruto nodded and once again took his seat waiting for his favorite food.

"Here ya go boy" Teuchi said laying the steaming bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. Naruto's drooled looking at the bowl of deliciousness. Ayame and Teuchi chuckled as Naruto threw his head back and yelled, "THANK THE HEAVANS ABOVE".

"So Naruto-kun" Ayame began, "How has your training been goi " here question was cut short when a group of anbu ran into the restaurant. Naruto looked at the anbu and sighed putting down his chopsticks down, "looks like I won't be getting to eat".

"Naruto Uzumaki" the anbu captain said, "We have orders straight from Tsunade-sama to bring you to her office". Naruto nodded and stood up looking at Ayame and her father, "Sorry guys, duty calls. I'll be back though don't worry". Naruto then disappeared in a flash of golden light making Ayame frown. She watched as the anbu disappeared and watched as her father picked up the not touched bowl. "Man" Ayame thought to herself blushing, "I really wanted to ask Naruto-kun about that tape".

111111111111111111111111

Tsunade sat in her office awaiting the arrival of the blonde knucklehead, "What the hell is taking those damn anbu so long". She opened a small compartment in her desk and said, "At least Shizune didn't find you". She pulled out a small bottle of sake and smiled, before a golden light causing her to put the bottle away to not be caught.

"What is it grandma, I was about enjoy life's greatest treasure" Naruto said stepping out of the gold light. Tsunade grew a tick mark and threw a kunai at the blonde, who caught it with between two fingers. "Stop calling me old you damn brat" Tsunade shouted at Naruto who had his finger in his ear totally ignoring her.

"Yeah whatever" Naruto grumbled, "Just tell me what you need"? Tsunade straightened her back and said, "Two things, one I need you to travel to Sunagakure with me for a Kage meeting for regards of trade issues".

"Awww" Naruto pouted, "Why the hell do I have to go can't you get Kakashi or someone else to go with you?" Tsunade smiled smugly before answering, "Everyone else I'd consider is on a mission. Plus you're the strongest ninja in the world so why do you care". Naruto grumbled once again and whined, "Fine. When do we leave?"

Tsunade stood up and answered, "Right now, with your flying thunder god technique we should get there in no time". Naruto nodded and then remembered something in his house, "I gotta go home really quick and pack some cloths".

Tsunade nodded and told him, "Hurry up I don't wanna be in that meeting any longer then I have to" and with that Naruto turned to leave before once again remembering something.

"Granny" Naruto asked turning around, "What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Tsunade smiled remembering the other reason she brought the blonde to her office. "Well Naruto, I was checking the male earlier and I received something very interesting".

She pulled out a small black tape and threw it to the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened looking at the tape, and he looked up to see a blushing, smiling Tsunade. "I gotta say this was absolutely entertaining. Tell me does Sakura know everyone has seen it?" Naruto looked at the ground and answered, "I'm not sure, I still don't know who videotaped it".

Tsunade's smile grew as she said, "Well get going I wanna get going really soon". Naruto bolted out of her office and made his way toward his house thinking, "Gosh damn it Hina, why'd you have to send that video". Naruto ran into his house and immediately rushed in his room.

Naruto looked at the girl's sleeping body and gently shook her, "Hina time to wake up". The girl's eyes fluttered open and saw her sensei's smiling face, "Naruto w-where am I". Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Well you see you kinda pasted out earlier so I just let you sleep on my bed. I um got a mission so I'll bring you home and then I've gotta leave".

Hina looked a little sad and asked, "Well, how long will you be gone". Naruto put an arm around her shoulder smiling and said, "Hey don't worry, I'll only be gone for like a couple of days, tops".

Hina looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto earlier you um, kinda scared me". Naruto's smile dropped and he looked away from her and said, "Yeah I know, and I wanted to apologies. I'm sorry it's just I was very aggravated at the time and I should of never taken advantage of you. I um do understand if you report me".

Hina wrapped her small arms around the back of his neck and said, "Its fine I understand completely. I could never report you, no matter what you did". Naruto smiled and brought the younger girl into a loving kiss. "Come on" Naruto said standing up still holding the small girl, "I'll bring you home".

Naruto walked with Hina as the girl looked at the ground, "I told you Hina its fine. I'm not mad at all". Hina looked at the blonde in the twilight noticing his smile looked even better. She watched as people looked at Naruto, some with disgust because of the video and some with admiration. Everyone now knew that for fifteen years Naruto was looked on as the demon he carried, but still lived as if nothing could bring him down.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" Hina asked the tall blonde. Naruto looked down at her offering another smile before replying, "Sure Hina-chan, what do you need". The girl looked down once again and wondered, "Why am I so shy around him, I mean for god's sake we've had sex like a hundred times".

"We learned that when you were my age the citizens and most shinobi treated you terribly" Hina then looked up at the blonde, "Why did you continue to protect them". Naruto looked at the young woman and answered truthfully, "Honestly there was a lot times I wanted to quit and just leave the village. When I was twelve I was seriously considering it, but then I met Jiraiya".

"He was once one of the three sannin wasn't he" Hina asked. Naruto smiled and nodded, "Yup he was the most powerful ninja I had ever met. He trained me when absolutely nobody else would because of the Kyuubi. He taught me almost everything I know today, and gave me a purpose".

"A purpose" Hina asked slightly confused. "Yup" Naruto answered looking at the stars, "He taught me that peace was attainable, that I would have to work very hard for it. Even though he's no longer here I do think he's happy I've helped reach his goal. He helped me learn that through enough hard work, training, and friendship that people will look at me as a regular person".

Hina listened closely as Naruto told her about his past sensei, "He was a pervert, an idiot at times, and he was always messing things up, but he also treated me as if I was a human, and was. I don't think even if he were still alive I could ever repay him for his kindness".

Hina saw a lone tear drop coming out of her sensei's eye and asked, "What happened to him?" Naruto looked at her solemnly, "He was killed right before Pein attacked". Hina looked back down at the ground knowing she had hit a soft spot in the blonde's heart. "If I know Jiraiya he's looking down at us and telling me not to worry about him, but it's kinda hard when he was all I had".

Hina watched as the blonde clutched his hands together until his knuckles turned white, "So I let his death go and brought peace to the world and hopefully nobody will die from hate again". He unclenched his hands and continued walking with the girl in toe.

"Anyway, he made me believe that one day this world would change, and thankfully it has" Naruto said closing his eyes. Hina looked at the blonde and thought for a split second he looked much older than he was.

"Well we're here" Naruto said motioning toward her house which was a few feet away. Hina looked at the blonde and asked, "Naruto can I ask you one more thing". Naruto looked at the young girl expectantly, "What is love".

Naruto's smile dropped and once again looked up, "Hmm, that's a good question. Umm I guess one way you could explain love is an immediate attraction to someone. I guess if you love someone you would do absolutely anything for them. It's a special feeling you have for someone that indescribable, and only you will know if you're in love".

Hina nodded and Naruto then asked with a smile, "What do you like a boy, maybe I can help hook you guys up. What's his name?" Hina turned around laughing and blushing, "No, no it's not that I was just wondering". Naruto straightened up and said, "Oh well then. I gotta go Hina-chan, I'll get you a souvenir from Suna" before giving her a kiss on the cheek, but didn't notice her blush.

Hina waved to her teacher as he ran off into the bright city. She turned to her house slowly made her way up her stares. She stopped on the last step and looked at the dark sky, "I gotta talk to Kina about these feelings".

1111111111111111111111

Naruto was making his way toward Suna with Tsunade and Shizune who both kept stealing glances at the blonde, both blushing. "I swear I had no idea we were being filmed" Naruto with his head down. "Nobody's calling you a liar, but how did someone film a jounin without him noticing at all" Shizune asked.

"Well I wasn't exactly focused on my surroundings at that moment" Naruto said blushing and looking away from the two women. Tsunade smiled and laughed, "Hell no you weren't, I mean Shizune did you watch the video? It was incredible he actually made her pass out. Don't get me started on the size of that mons "

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled interrupting the woman who continued smiling, "Can we please just get there so I don't have to talk to you assholes". The two giggled at the frustrated blonde who was now pouting.

Naruto kept pouting until he saw the village of Suna in front of him. He smiled and started racing down the hill they were atop. Tsunade yelled angrily, "Hey you little prick come back here". Naruto just ignored here and kept down his was, not wanting to wait to see his old friend and current Kazekage; Gaara.

Naruto ran past the yelling angry guards and straight toward the Kazekage tower. He raced up the stairs yelling, "GAARA, COME ON OUT". He reached two big doors and knew what lied behind them. Letting out a larger smile he kicked open the door and yelled, "Gaara you fuck, how've you been "

He stared at the giant group of people in the room and instantly shut up. Tsunade appeared behind him and said, "Sorry we're a little late we had to tell the guards not to kill Naruto here" she pulled the boy with her as he looked at everyone in the room, who were doing the same toward him.

He spotted Gaara next to Killer B and broke from Tsunade's grasp and ran toward his two friends. "Gaara, B what's up" Naruto said stopping in front of the two. Gaara smiled and answered, "It's great to see you too Naruto-san", while B replied, "Sup bro how's life been treating ya?"

Naruto looked at B and laughed, "Man it ain't no thing just owning everyone's ass down in Konoha, if you know what I'm saying " He was roughly pulled away from the two by Tsunade who said, "Shut up Naruto-kun you can play with your friends while we have our meeting". "What the fuck" Naruto said trying to break out of the death grip making everyone laugh.

"Naruto-san, it is very nice to see you again" Onoki said laughingly to the young man. The larger dark skinned man next to him grumbled out, "Hello Brat". Naruto laughed and said, "What's wrong A, still mad you're not the fastest anymore".

The giant man turned around and everyone could him grumbling. "It's very nice to see you Foxy-kun" a female voice said from behind Naruto, which made the blonde turn around. There stood Mei Terumi in all her sexy glory, making Naruto blush and quietly peeped out, "H-Hi Mei".

The red haired woman laughed and turned to ask, "Are we ready to get this meeting underway?" When all the kages nodded the turned towards their assistants and student, "You guys can wait downstairs, there's plenty of room in the lobby". Everyone nodded and made their way toward the door by stopped when Tsunade said, "Can you all please watch Naruto to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid".

"Hey" Naruto called walking backwards looking pissed, "Do I look like a fucking ki " his words stopped when he accidentally tripped over his own sandal. Tsunade blushed and muttered, "Moron". B picked Naruto up and said, "No problem lady, we got this" before walking out of the room with the protesting blonde complaining about being able to walk.

Naruto glared at B who had just tossed him on the ground, "What the hell asshole you didn't have to toss me on the dirty floor". B just grinned and looked over at his companions before shouting, "Samui, Karui, Omio, come on we gots to watch Naruto so he don't bust a move in this place". Naruto rose off the floor and yelled, "GOD DAMN IT, I'M NOT A FUCKING KID".

Samui and Karui walked up smiling and held something out to the blonde. Naruto looked up and saw something black and square in front of his face. "H-Here umm we both thought y-you did a really good job Naruto-san" the dark-skinned beauty said blushing although hard to tell. He grabbed in and asked, "What the hell are you talking about Karui?" He then looked down at the square and fell when he saw what it was, "H-How the hell did you get that tape".

Samui looked away from the sitting blonde and said, "It came from a friend and Konoha". B looked at it and asked, "What's on the movie bro?"

Naruto chuckled and smashed the tape on the ground, "Nothing, nothing at all". He quickly shot up and grabbed Samui and Karui pulling both to the side, "H-how many people have seen this?" Karui gently rubbed her shoulder and said, "Umm just me Samui and Mabui over there". Naruto turned his head and looked at a dark skinned woman that had silver hair. She was also staring at Naruto blushing but quickly turned when Naruto looked at her. Naruto let his head drop in defeat and tried turning around to go to B.

"Hold up B" Samui called behind Naruto, "We'll watch Naruto since you've yet to get some sleep". B smiled and said, "Ight then, you make sure blondy don't get himself in trouble if yall need me I'll be in the hotel". "Hold up B" Naruto called only for B to disappear in a flash of lightning.

"What the fuck B" Naruto asked himself sighing. Karui looked at her teammate and said, "Omio me and Samui are taking Naruto somewhere go wait in your hotel room". The silver haired boy wined and asked, "What why can't I come". He quickly left once he saw Karui's glare. Samui looked at Mabui and said, "Mabui when Raikage-sama returns tell him we'll be back in a while". The woman looked at Naruto and nodded sadly.

Both girls grabbed Naruto who was protesting, "Hey! Granny told me to wait here for her right here, so I'm not going anywhere". Karui looked mad and whispered in his ear, "Sorry kid but you don't really have a choice in the matter" before the three disappeared in lightning.

11111111111111111111

Naruto looked around his surroundings and saw they were in a hotel room, "Shit". He turned around to see Kauri and Samui taking off their jackets and unbuttoning their shirts, "Come on, you guys too". Karui and Samui exchanged looks before asking, "So you know what we want".

Naruto looked at them ridiculously, "Are you kidding me, you think you're the only ones to come after seeing that stupid video". Samui cleared her throat and said, "Then you don't refuse to oblige". Naruto unzipped his pants and smiled foxily, "Are you fucking kidding, I've got two fine ass woman coming onto me and you think I'd try to fight it".

The comment made both the woman blush and Kauri let a secret blade fall from her sleeve, "Then I guess we won't need to threaten you". "Psh" Naruto said pulling down his pants, "Like you two could've done anything anyway".

Kauri stopped removing her shirt and angrily asked, "Are you saying were weak". Naruto stared at the girl as he took of his jacket leaving him in only a black T and boxers, "I never said you were weak but you know as well as I do, I'm simply the best". Samui smiled and looked over at Kauri, "So you think you can handle two fully trained lightning kunoichis?" Naruto looked at the two before smiling, "Oh please the dark skinned one is still a virgin, you two will be nothing".

Kauri gasped and asked, "H-How did you know I was a virgin?" Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the redhead shocking the two women. He wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and pulled her body closer to his. "So I'm right eh. I wonder how though I thought all Kunoichi lost their virginities in the academy." Naruto asked as he cut Kauri's shirt off with a sword.

Kauri looked at her sheath and noticed her katana was missing, "What when did y Ahhhh". The last part coming out in a moan as Naruto tenderly rubbed her breast together. "Not bad" Naruto said holding up the dark mounds, "A lot bigger than I remember from last time I've seen you guys".

Samui watched in fascination as the fellow blonde flicked her teammate's nipples and then pulled her breast. "If he does that to me, I'll just die with how sensitive my breasts are" Samui thought taking off her shirt leaving her in only a bra.

Naruto laughed as he felt Kauri moan while he juggled her breast. He looked at the other woman and saw she had also removed her bra and now he had a good look at her giant tits. He dropped Kauri's even though she wined, and walked toward the Samui. He stopped a few inches away from the woman and hunched over putting his face right in front of her massive tits, which made Samui smile.

"Gosh damn" Naruto said grabbing a hold of the huge mounds, "I don't even think Tsunade's are this huge". He brought his mouth to the right nipple and gave it a slow lick causing Samui to moan, and Karui to grow angry. "Hey you can't just start on one and not finish".

Naruto soon found Karui's breast pushed in his face alongside Samui's. "Holy shit, I'm one lucky mother fucker" Naruto said as he began sucking on Karui's right breast while groping Samui's giant left. He stood up and grabbed both girls around the waste, bringing them to the bed and laying them down.

He climbed atop of Karui and stuck his tongue into the girl's mouth causing her to moan. He slowly trailed down her body laying small kisses along the way. He made his way across her small bellybutton sucking slightly. Karui grabbed the blonde's head and started pushing down. Naruto chuckled and grabbed her pants, and began slowly pulling them down.

Samui watched in dissatisfaction from not being pleasured herself. Naruto sniffed Karui's wet panties and said, "God kinda stinks from all the juices you're releasing". Karui brought her hands to her face covering her eyes, "S-shut up, its em-barrassing". Naruto brought down her panties and said, "Are you kidding me, your smells getting me so fucking hard". He brought another hand up to Samui's short pants and put a hand inside rubbing her pussy.

Karui looked down as Naruto put his tongue against her virgin lips and began slurping up her dripping juices. He slowly started thrusting his fingers in and out of Samui's tight snatch while devouring the inside of Karui's virgin lips. "Ahh, your tongue feels so good" Karui moaned as she had her eyes shut tightly.

Naruto gave a few more flicks and gave a slurp before using his other hand to infiltrate the tanned vagina. He chuckled hearing the girl above him groan though the different feelings he was causing her. He looked over at Samui who was holding his hand to make sure he didn't remove it.

Still fingering Karui he climbing over to Samui and removed his hand from the inside of her pants, and slowly pulled them down. He instantly was in a stare off with a hairless, perfectly mild white, small vagina. "Hmm" he said placing his finger on her swollen lips, "Looks like you haven't been fucked in a good while too, huh".

He placed two fingers inside sideways before spreading them giving him a perfect view of her pussy. "Damn" Naruto said, "You've really got a nice pussy. It's a real shame I'm gonna have to ruin it". Samui blushed and looked at Karui as the blonde stuck his tongue inside her dripping pussy. Karui with her eyes still shut was shaking and moaning as the blonde used two fingers to fuck her vag.

She looked back at the blonde attacking her pussy and watched as he smilingly dug his tongue into her folds. Samui threw her head back and blushed as she enjoyed the feeling but knew she was almost at her limit.

She turned her head when she heard Karui scream, "I'M CUMMING". Naruto's fingers began speeding up the thrusts causing Karui to grip the sheets under her harder. Naruto pulled his head away from Samui's wetness and rubbed Karui's clit with his now free hand.

Samui watched as the other blonde flicked the dark girl's clit, and mercilessly pumped his fingers in and out of her. "NOW" Naruto yelled pulling his hand out quickly and watched happily as Karui's eyes glazed over and she started squirting. "OH GOD, GEZZ" Karui yelled squirting her juiced on Naruto and the floor, "ITS SO GOOD TO SQUIRT OUT OF MY DRIPPING PUSSY".

Naruto laughed and immediately went back to licking Samui's pussy making the woman take her attention away from the cumming redhead. Samui once again began moaning as her pink pussy was drenched with the man's saliva. Naruto watched as the woman above him shut her eyes and yelled his name.

He rubbed her clitoris while flicking his tongue against the sides of her pussy. He looked at Karui and saw she was still recovering from what he guessed was her first orgasm. He poked a finger inside Samui's pussy and listened to her moan.

He felt his cock trying to break from his boxers and groaned, "I need to hurry this shit up so I can cum". He brought another finger into the girl's vagina and then pulled it out with a little pop, bringing it to her other hole.

Samui was in heaven as Naruto sucked and licked her vagina like it was desert. However, her eyes popped open when the felt something trying to enter her anus. "Y-you c an't do that hole, I-it's dirty" Samui moaned with her eyes still tightly shut. Naruto dug his finger into the girl's rectum and asked, "What you're telling me you've never had anal. God you cloud woman are missing out on some stuff".

Samui arched her back forward burying Naruto's face further into her pussy. "Hmm you taste so fucking good Samui. Cum for me, let me drink your juices" Naruto said encouraging her to release. Samui's blush deepened as she pressed her breast together, "S-Shut up that's dirty".

Naruto had taken the girl's juices into his palm and brought it into his boxers, using the woman's juices to jerk himself off. Samui's mouth flew open as she screamed, "THERE, I'M CUMMING".

Naruto opened his mouth as wide as he could and let the girl shot into his awaiting mouth. He kept his hand jerking his stiff member the whole time.

Samui came down from her orgasm in a sweaty, sticky mess and said, "That was amazing". Karui finally joined the two and said, "If this is sex, I wanna know why I haven't done it before". Naruto watched the two women talk about his tongue movements and grew angry, "Hey I did what you guys wanted so why don't you put those mouths to use".

Karui didn't know how to respond, but luckily Samui knew what the blonde meant. She got on her knees in front of the blonde and gasped at the bulge. Naruto smiled seeing the girl's shocked face and said, "Pretty big eh, any of the men in cloud packing like this". Samui slowly shook her head reaching into the boxers and grasping his wet, stiff member. Naruto groaned as her soft hand held his penis out so she and Karui could see it.

"Wow" Karui said admiring the long organ in front of her teammate. Samui slowly ran her hand up and down the cock and smiled hearing the man groan. She brought her right hand to the tip and lightly cuffed it while her other pumped his shaft. "Shitttttttt" Naruto groaned as Samui rubbed the head of his sensitive penis.

"H-hey" Karui said scooting next to the blonde woman, "L-let me help". Samui smiled as she guided Karui's virgin hand to the penis. Naruto watched as Karui gripped his penis and said, "Not so hard". Karui loosened her grip and when she saw Naruto nod, started pumping up and down. "Does it feel good?" Karui asked hoping to be pleasuring the man.

Naruto had his eyes shut and said, "Your hands are great, but you should suck it". Kauri's eyes widened at this, "S-suck I-it?" Naruto leaned down smiling and said, "Yeah like a sucker or lick it like an ice-cream cone". Samui looked at her confused friend and said, "Watch Kauri, like this" she gripped his penis and brought it toward her face.

Karui watched confused as Samui sucked the head of Naruto's penis which made Naruto moan her name. "I want him to moan my name too" Karui said watching Samui's tongue swirl around Naruto's head. Samui pulled away and said, "There, now you try". Karui nodded and slowly brought the penis toward her mouth.

She licked the head and determined it wasn't the worse thing she's tasted. Naruto shut his eyes as he felt Karui trying to take his piece into her mouth. "Karui" he moaned while running a hand through her hair, "Your mouth feels so good".

Samui smiled and brought tits to the blonde's mouth. Naruto looked up to see two giant breasts and smiled before taking the right nibble into his mouth. Karui slowly bobbed her head up and down feeling her throat being stretched the further she went down. Her eyes shot open when she felt a large hand pushing her to go further.

She was forced to take 7 inches in and started gagging. She looked up to see Naruto still sucking on Samui's right breast while his hand continued to push her head down. She loosened her throat and allowed her throat to take in the monster.

"Not so ruff" Samui said as she felt Naruto slightly bite her sensitive breast. Naruto moaned as Karui took his cock deeper into her throat and swirled her tongue around the base. He pulled his head away from Samui and looked a Karui, "Gosh damn, first time giving head and you already took my whole cock".

"Mhgggh fmghhhh" Karui said trying to talk with the penis still down her throat, making Naruto moan from vibrations. Naruto pulled his penis out of Karui's mouth allowing the girl to get some much needed breath. He picked the girl up and laid her on the bed with her head hanging off the side, confusing the girl.

"I'm glad you can take my whole cock, otherwise I'd feel bad about what I'm about to do" Naruto said shoving his erect penis down the girls throat. Karui felt her throat burn from the sensation of having it suddenly ripped open.

"God" Naruto said riding the girl's face, his balls slapping her shin and making a noise filling the whole room. Samui watched in concern as Karui's face turned a little red and her throat expanded around the cock. Naruto gripped the sides of her head and moaned, "Come on Karui, use your tongue. I'm almost there".

Karui sat under the blonde feeling his cock thrusting into her sore throat, and his massive balls slapping her. "Samui come here" Naruto ordered as he pulled his cock out and began stroking himself. Samui walked toward him and Naruto said, "Kneel down".

She got on her knees and opened her mouth knowing what was about to happen. Karui sat under the groaning man's legs trying to catch her breath as she watched his hand pumping up and down. She brought her tongue up to the two massive nuts and playfully sucked on them.

Naruto leaned forward and stoked as hard as he could yelling, "I'm CUMMING, FUCKING SWALLOW IT". Samui felt the first glop shot into her mouth and took it down nicely as Naruto continued to shot white strings into her mouth. Karui felt the man's nuts wiggle in her mouth and used her tongue to send more pleasure to the still cumming blonde.

Samui's entire face was covered by the time Naruto had finally stopped cumming. He brought his sack out from Karui's mouth and said, "Damn that was great". He watched as Samui tried to get the rest of his think cum off her face, and grinned when Karui went to help by licking it off.

"So which one of you am I fucking first?" Naruto asked grasping his stiff member. The girls stopped making out and Samui said, "It's only fair that since Karui is a virgin she gets you first". Karui looked shocked and asked, "Are you sure Samui, I can wait".

When Samui smiled and nodded Karui slowly stood up and lay on the bed again. Naruto watched as she spread her pussy and got harder as she asked, "Will you please fuck me Naruto-san and make me a full woman?"

Karui groaned as Naruto appeared over her body and he began lying small kissing along her neck. She felt the tip of his penis resting against her lips. "Please" she begged with half opened eyes as the man nibbled her collarbone, "Fuck me, just please don't make me wait any longer".

Naruto smiled and slowly pushed his penis into her awaiting depth, grunting at the sudden tightness. He continued until her felt something and was surprised, "You even still have your hymen. How lucky can I fucking get"? Karui prepared herself as the blonde pulled a bit out and then thrust his whole penis inside. Karui shut her eyes and cringed, as Naruto tried calming her down with pleasurable kisses.

Samui walked toward her friends shaking body and lay next to her. She slowly brought her mouth to Karui's and made Karui return the kiss. Naruto felt the girl he was currently inside stop shaking and asked, "Are you ready?"

A slow nod from the dazed Karui made Naruto slowly thrust into her. Karui once again yelled, but this time in pleasure. Samui had seen that her friend was now experiencing pleasure and brought her pussy atop her friends face. "Lick it Karui" Samui said grinding her drenched pussy against the girl's face. Karui drove her tongue through her moans and began drinking up the blonde's juices.

Naruto pumped slowly watching the girls, making him moan and speed up his thrusts. "God Damn it" Naruto moaned as he plugged the dark pussy, "You're so fucking tight". Karui screamed into Samui's pussy as she felt herself cum around the blonde's huge cock.

Naruto felt the girl tighten up and laughed through his moans, "Wow you already came". Karui let her back fall onto the bed and panted, "Sh-ut up a-ass-hole". Samui pushed her wet lips back onto Karui's face interrupting the girl and demanded, "Shut up and lick".

Naruto grinned seeing the older girl being dominant, "Hahaha this is fucking awesome" he then thrust back in causing Karui to scream, but it was muffled by the other woman's pussy. Naruto's smile turned to anguish about 15 minutes later when he felt his release coming.

Samui had already cum twice, Karui five, and were both panting as Naruto continued to thrust in and out of Karui's tight virgin pussy. Naruto held her hips as hard as possible and moaned, "I'm gonna cum Karui".

The girl looked up and said, "Please cum inside of me. I wanna feel your warm seed inside of me". Naruto threw his head back and groaned, "AHHHH" releasing inside of the girl. Karui's eyes shot open wide and her tongue feel out of her mouth while she screamed, "YES PLEASE FILL MY ENTIRE PUSSY UP. I'M CUMMING AGAIN".

Naruto felt her tighten up and went a little cross eyed since he was still cumming. He gave one last thrust sending the girl into heaven and making her eyes role to the back of her head. Naruto felt his penis spurt the last of his cum and feel to the side of the bed.

"Gosh damn" Naruto said catching his breath, but felt someone grasp his penis. Naruto opened his eyes to see Samui crouched over his softening penis. She took a hold of it making Naruto moan and instantly harden when she started rubbing it against her moist pussy. "W-wait a second I just came" Naruto said trying to get the woman to slow down.

Samui ignored the blonde and took his full length in moaning louder and louder with each inch. Naruto grunted under the woman, "Shit, you're so tight". He placed his hands on her hips and helped the woman bounce.

"O-oh my, you're so much bigger than in the video" Samui said jumping atop the blonde, who groaned. "Yeah well that's a stupid little video, I'm reality" Naruto said bringing his hands to her breasts. Samui let out a yelp as Naruto twisted her nipples, and rubbed her giant tits. "You're so fucking good" Samui moaned while making her bounces twice as hard.

Naruto moaned and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not really a bottom". Samui was about to ask what he meant until she felt herself on her back with Naruto above pounding into her now spread vagina. "F-Fuck" Samui groaned feeling the blonde penetrating her hole and reaching her womb.

Naruto grinned and did something that surprised Samui; he flipped her over and spread her ass cheeks. "You did say you've never had anal, right?" Naruto asked with a sly grin. Samui gasped and begged, "No please not that" trying to crawl away. Naruto sighed and gripped her hips before slamming into the girl's anus.

Tears fell from Samui's eyes as the blonde man pounded in and out of her now ripped rectum. She clawed the sheets and begged, "Pl-ease pull o-ut". Naruto leaned down and whispered, "Shhh it's almost over. Soon you'll feel the pleasure and beg for more". He sucked her neck while making slow rhythmic thrusts, and soon her begin to moan in pleasure.

Samui soon found herself groaning and bouncing her ass against Naruto's crotch trying to take more of his cock inside. "Its s-so fu-cking good" She moaned while Naruto's cock expanded her ass and made noises when her juices rubbed against it.

Naruto laughed and said, "I told you that you'd like it". He kept pounding for about five minutes before Samui fell on her face and screamed, "SOMETHING'S CUMMING". Naruto smiled and dug his penis in as far as he could before pulling out and repeating the same action. Samui felt Naruto going deeper and that only intensified her orgasm tenfold.

Naruto felt her anus getting even tighter and groaned, "I'm gonna cum". He flipped the still orgasming girl over and started thrusting deeper and harder. Samui yelled in pure pleasure as she felt Naruto's dick grow even bigger inside of her. She brought his mouth to hers and moaned in it while her tongue hung out the side.

Naruto groaned and yelled, "TAKE ALL OF MY CUM" before releasing once again. Samui felt the man shoot into her ass and whispered, "There's so much in my ass". Naruto pounded unmercilessly trying to get every bit of ball juice into the girl's bowls.

When he'd finally finished, he pulled out with a loud 'POP' and fell on the bed sweating with Karui to his right and Samui now on his left. Samui pulled herself closer to him and rested her head on his left peak, "Your muscles make such good pillows".

Tsunade walked out of the meeting grumbling with Shizune following close behind. "Stupid fucking meetings and it's all over some little bitch in some village called Nadeshiko". Shizune sighed and asked, "Please Tsunade-sama, you must calm down".

"Whatever this bitch just better sign the goddamn trading agreement because I'm so not spending another night in a hotel" Tsunade said walking back into the lobby and called, "Naruto come on".

She waited for the blonde to run up, only to wait for five minutes. "GOD DAMN IT NARUTO, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE NOW" Tsunade bellowed with rage. Tsunade stomped toward the group of awaiting people and yelled, "WHERE THE FUCK IS NARUTO AT?"

A dark skinned man walked forward and announced, "My teammates Samui and Karui are watching him like you instructed Hokage-sama". Tsunade stared at the bowing boy before asking, "Where are they?" Omio rubbed the back of his head with a scared smile and said, "Well um you see they all kinda just Left".

Tsunade once again became infuriated and pointed at the group, "You guys couldn't even watch him for two hours, what kind of shinobi are you?" A walked toward the group also grumbling and said, "Calm down Tsunade, I'm sure the brats fine".

Tsunade looked at the dark skinned man and suddenly realized something. Slapping her own face she asked, "What room is your teammates in the hotel". Mei walked out of the room to hear the woman ask and walked over to hear what all the commotion was about. "Ugh room 239, right next to mine and B's" Omio answered not entirely knowing where the conversation was going.

"Follow me" Tsunade said sighing and making her way out the door and toward the hotel. The group of shinobi followed and a boy with white hair and sharp teeth asked, "Hokage-sama, why are we going to the hotel?" Tsunade looked at the boy remembering his name was Chojuro, "We're going to get my dumbass fox".

The group followed the enraged Hokage and Omio whispered, "Where the fuck is this nutcase taking us?" Mabui looked at the boy harshly whispered, "Omio shut up right now, that is the hokage. You can't say such things about her". She was interrupted by A who laughed quietly and said, "Why she is".

Tsunade marched up the stairs to the hotel and ran in the direction of the room. "H-Hey you can't just rush in there" A bellhop said trying to stop them only to be ignored. Tsunade ran to the door and stopped suddenly causing the group to trip over themselves.

"Why are we at Samui's and Karui's room?" A asked only to be shushed by Tsunade who had her ear against the door. Mei finally understanding what was going on asked, "You don't think they're "

"Shut up" Tsunade said trying her best to hear anything in the room but only silence. She pulled a kunai out and jammed it into the door and broke the lock. Tsunade walked silently into the huge hotel room and motioned for everyone to do the same.

"Tsunade-sama maybe this is wrong, I mean won't they be mad that we're trespassing in their room" Mabui said not feeling comfortable in her friends room. "Shhh" Tsunade shushed, causing the group to shut up.

Everyone watched as Tsunade slowly poked her head into the only bedroom to pull it out with a small blush. "What's in their" Ao asked speaking for the first time. Tsunade smiled sheepishly and moved allowing the group to look in the room.

When the group managed to see inside the room their noises were met with the smell of sex. Everyone besides Mei was shocked to see Naruto with Samui's head on his left peck and Karui's on his right, all of them asleep.

"S-Samui, K-Kauri" Omio stuttered seeing his two female companions under the same blanket naked with Naruto. Most of the ninja had the decency to turn away besides A, Mabui, Omio, Mei, and Tsunade who just stared. Mei let out a perverted giggle and whispered, "He's just to perfect isn't he".

Everyone except Tsunade who kept her eyes glued on the scene looked at the redhead and wondered, "What the hell?"

Karui yawned and brought her body closer to the blonde's, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Tsunade walked up to the bed and smiled deviously. She gently shook Naruto and whispered, "Naruto it's time to wake up". The man groggily pushed her hands away and Tsunade yelled, "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS UP RIGHT NOW".

Naruto's eyes immediately flew open and he jumped to the side dodging a wild punch from Tsunade. The girls in the bed weren't as lucky and were awoken from the bed and send flying. Tsunade stood over the now crushed bed, and everyone could see a dark aura flouting around her.

Everyone looked at the blonde, and instantly looked away blushing; Naruto was still naked. "G-Granny w-what're you doing here?" Naruto asked in a scared shitless voice. Tsunade turned her head toward the blonde slowly with an evil look, "I told you one thing, DON"T FUCK AROUND; and what the fuck did you do".

Naruto quivered under her stare and looked for a way out. He quickly pointed at the two women who were slowly getting up and said, "They forced me to do it. They said if I didn't sleep with them they'd kill me".

Tsunade snorted and replied, "You're the strongest ninja in this whole hotel you fucking moron. You want me to believe these two made you do something against your will". Naruto crawled on his knees with tears falling down his face making Mei and Shizune sigh.

"Please grandma, I'm sorry; I fucked up I know" Naruto begged sniveling at her feet, "I'll never do it again please forgive me".

The group watched the scene and most thought, "How the hell can I get people to be that obedient?" Mei was thinking along the terms of, "Who knew Tsunade was the dominant type. Wonder if she likes whips and handcuffs?"

Tsunade stared at the sniveling blonde and then at the girls, "So you two how was it?" this question got many reactions. Naruto jumped up blushing and whined, "WHAT THE HELL GRANDMA". The two women blushed before quietly muttering something under their breath. A shook and asked, "Tsunade, is this really important".

Mei's pervert grin grew and started snickering making the rest of the group slowly back away from her. Mabui blushed and shook her head even though she was wondering the same thing. Shizune smiled awaiting the two naked women's answer.

Both Karui and Samui were now under the sheet the managed to tear from the mangled bed and were huddled together hiding their modesty. Tsunade tapped her foot on the ground annoyed and said, "Well, I'm waiting".

Samui cleared her throat and embarrassedly said, "He was the greatest I've ever had". Karui peeped out, "I've never felt so good before". Hearing those answers made Naruto smile smugly and not even try to hide his still dangling penis. Tsunade smiled too before walking over to the blonde and grabbing him.

"Shizune I'll be taking Naruto with me somewhere" Tsunade said, "We'll be back later". Shizune was about to protest until the two disappeared in a pile of leaves.

Seeing the scene was over almost everyone left besides Omio who looked at the girls and said, "I thought you to be lesbian. Guess I was wrong". The girls blushed before yelling, "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE".

Naruto once again found himself in another hotel room only this one was twice as large. He looked at Tsunade who told him, "Go sit on the bed, I'll be right back to discuss your punishment". Naruto did as he was told and thought; "Great now I'm in trouble, but hey that was some good sex. I'd so do it again".

His thoughts were interrupted when Tsunade walked back into the room. "Well I've thought about it and I know how you'll be punished". Naruto stood up with a hand hiding his still visible penis and hesitantly asked, "W-what is it?"

Tsunade made a hand sign and suddenly ropes shot from the bed and pulled Naruto towards it effectively tying him down. "What the fuck Grandma" Naruto said trying to break from his strong bonds. Tsunade walked towards the boy with a surprised face, "You didn't think you'd be forgiven with no consequences did you". Naruto's eyes widened as Tsunade's robes dropped to the floor, showing him her naked body.

Naruto quickly closed his eyes and turned his head thinking, "Holy shit, that jutsu really does make her look young". Tsunade frowned as the boy turned and asked, "Why'd you look away, you seem to enjoy sex so much I'd try it with you".

"B-But you're like sixty years old" Naruto stuttered still not looking at the woman. Tsunade growled and angrily walked toward the boy, "What just cause I'm older, I'm not good to go?" Naruto blushed at the comment and replied, "You're like my grandmother, this is so fucked up".

Tsunade climbed atop the boy and began rubbing her crotch against his still exposed penis. Tsunade heard the man moan and felt him get hard under her, "You say I'm like your grandmother and yet you still get hard from me". Naruto cursed feeling his length grow and Tsunade rub it against her now moist hole, "Tsunade please this is too weird, I don't want this".

Tsunade reached over to the small radio clock and turned it on, putting on a quite song. She brought her hands to the man's face and turned it towards her saying, "Open your eyes Naruto". Naruto shook his head, causing Tsunade to frown.

Tsunade made another hand sign and a long, thin, ninja wire wrapped its self around the base of Naruto's cock. Naruto's eyes shot open as he let out a scream which was silenced by Tsunade's hand, "Shhh, you have to be quite Naruto".

Naruto looked and finally got a full look at her naked body. He let out a groan as he grew harder making the ninja wire grow tighter. Tsunade began rubbing him against her dripping vagina and said, "Keep your eyes open or else it'll get tighter and tighter".

Naruto grimaced feeling her pussy running across his length and moaned as his cock twitched in pleasure. He once again grew harder and yelled in pain, only for another rope to wrap around his mouth.

"We can't have you yelling" Tsunade said bringing her vagina right above the now rock hard penis. She slowly pushed him into herself. Naruto moaned into the rope at the sudden tightness and thought, "She's gonna c-cut it off".

"O-Oh my" Tsunade moaned pushing his cock halfway into her, "I haven't been fucked since Dan was still alive so I'm sorry if I'm a little too tight". She managed to get seven inches in before pushing herself up and riding the blonde man.

"YES" Tsunade yelled with a smile, "YOU'R SO DEEP". Naruto sat under the woman with tears in his eyes from the mix of pleasure and pain. He was trying to break out when the woman's hands rested on his stomach. She fell forward bringing her face to his, "I'M GONNA CUM ALREADY" she yelled. Naruto felt Tsunade tighten up and groaned feeling his release.

Tsunade brought her shaky hands together and tighten the ninja wire making Naruto scream into the ropes. "Y-You c-can't cum yet Naruto-kun" Tsunade said in between moans, "Th-is is your punishme-nt"

Naruto screamed as his orgasm was stopped by the wire, and began stuttering into the rope. Tsunade let out a satisfied sigh and hoped off Naruto's still hard cock. She turned their bodies around so they were in the 69 position. She let the rope around his mouth fall and said, "Suck my pussy or else I tighten it up even more".

She moaned as Naruto brought his face to her vagina and sunk his tongue into her juicy pussy. She wrapped her hands around his giant member and laughed when he groaned, "Does it feel good Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded while his tongue attacked her wet lips, moaning from the pleasure of her stroking him.

Tsunade moaned and said, "Yo-ur very good at this" she then brought her mouth to the tip of his cock and sucked with great force. Naruto let out a yelp feeling his cock being engulfed by her mouth and dropped his head.

Tsunade took her mouth of the penis and snapped her head towards the panting man, "Did I say you could stop? Ether continue or I'll make it tighter". Naruto hesitantly brought his mouth back and sucked the wetness. Tsunade watched as Naruto sucked and licked the inside of her pussy, while moaning. She took her pussy away and said, "I think my other hole needs some attention".

Naruto's eyes widened as her asshole was forcibly shoved on his mouth. He's eyes glazed over as Tsunade ginned his face into her back hole moaning, "LICK IT NARUTO-KUN". Naruto stuck his tongue out and dipped into the small hole with a moan. Tsunade stopped her grinding feeling the tongue enter her and smiled perversely.

"H-How does it taste Naruto-kun" Tsunade said with closed eyes and a smile, "Does it taste good?" Naruto was licking up her juices and felt the woman shutter over him. He brought his face deeper into her massive rear, and dipped his tongue further into her bowls. Tsunade brought her hand to her dripping pussy and started fingering herself, "I'M GONNA CUM AGAIN".

Naruto felt Tsunade spray over his cock and torso and stopped licking. He found himself humping the air and begged, "Tsunade, p-please let me cum. I'm sorry, but you have to let me cum". Tsunade took her hand away from her still wet pussy and began playfully licking the juices from it.

"How about this Naruto-kun, if you can make me cum one more time then I'll let you release. Do you understand? Tsunade asked turning around to face the man. Naruto nodded excitedly saying, "I'll do whatever you want".

Tsunade released the ropes binding him but kept the ninja wire around his painfully hard cock. Tsunade laid on the bed as Naruto climbed over her rubbing his penis against her dripping asshole causing her to moan.

"Yes, I want you to fuck my ass like you would a vagina" Tsunade said with her smile returning. Naruto shoved his length in and almost had a hard attack at the tightness. Tsunade's eyes widened and her nails dug into his back feeling her rectum being filled.

Naruto started making slow thrusts trying to keep his pleasure under control so the wire didn't get tighter. Tsunade moaned and said, "You're s-o much big-ger then Dan was. H-e ne-ver filled me up thi-s well". Naruto began stuffing her harder and harder and said, "Granny yo-ur ass feels so fucking good. I've never had an ass like this".

Tsunade's smile returned and she said, "So you adm-it that I'm still as go-od as any girl". Naruto nodded with closed eyes and groaned, "You're better than most girls". Tsunade brought her hands together behind her back and released the ninja wire from Naruto's penis. Naruto smiled pushing his full length in and said, "Thank you Tsunade".

He began giving quick hard thrusts moving at inhuman speeds. He turned her body so her back was towards him and lifted up her right leg, letting him go deeper into her. Tsunade drooled as she felt the blonde man fuck her as hard as he could.

Naruto threw his head back and said, "I'm CUMMING" the last part coming out in scream from his release finally happening. Tsunade felt hit drench her bowls with his thick, hot semen and yelled in pleasure as she climaxed.

Naruto's tongue fell from his mouth as he poured every ounce of cum he had into Tsunade's now gaping hole. He pulled out and started stroking himself shooting more cum onto Tsunade's already sweaty body. Tsunade moaned when she felt his cum shot onto her, and pour from her asshole. She felt him enter her drenched pussy and heard him say, "I'm gonna fill up this hole too".

Naruto felt himself running on empty and groaned shooting the last of his cum into the woman's now filled pussy. Tsunade turned her head and watched as the man pulled out and fell next to her. She turned her body towards his and asked, "I guess you can't call me granny anymore".

Naruto looked at the older woman and replied, "I guess not, but you can't really call me brat ether". Tsunade smiled and brought her sweaty body towards his, "When I first met you I could've never imagined you to grow up to be such a Man". Naruto chuckled and looked at the woman, "Yeah, but you know what they say 'don't judge a book by its cover'". Tsunade rubbed her head against the man's chest and suddenly thought of something, "Naruto-kun".

"What Hime" Naruto said enjoying the feeling of the woman's breast against his side. Tsunade looked up at him cutely and said, "We can never tell Sakura about this".

Naruto's smile dropped and he said, "Agreed". The two continued to lay there for a while before Tsunade once again spoke, "You're gonna go to the meeting for me tomorrow, think of it as training. That and I don't think I can walk after the hard pounding you just gave me". Naruto turned over putting his chest against hers nodding, and then said, "Tsunade I kinda need a favor or I have a request".

Tsunade looked at the man's face and replied, "What is it Naruto-kun, if you're thinking about me and Sakura in a threesome you can forget it". Naruto blushed and smiled sheepishly before shaking his head and saying, "No not that, although we could try it. No, I wanted to ask if I could go back to teaching Sex Ed."

Hina walked towards the kitchen and heard her mother humming happily. She decided if she wanted answers her mother would be sensible enough to answer.

"Mom" she called walking into the medium sized room. A beautiful woman with long blonde turned around and answered, "What is it hunny?" The woman was about three inches taller than Hina, with the same shade of blue for eye color. She had an angelic face and a slime body with plenty of curves.

Hina placed her fingers together and shyly asked, "Um, well I was gonna ask if " She was suddenly interrupted when her mother ran toward her smiling.

"I knew it, gosh damn did I know it" Her mother said spinning her daughter around, "I told your father that you were starting to get interested in boys. Sure I thought it was weird when I found you umm Relieving yourself, but don't worry I did the same thing at your age" she finished with a smile.

Hina stared in horror at her mother and yelled, "MOM THAT'S GROSS". Her mother looked at her ridiculously, "You little liar, I caught you doing it yourself". Hina took a step back blushing and stuttered, "I-I d-don't know what you're talking about". Her mother frowned and said, "Oh boo, who cares everyone does it".

"Yeah ok whatever" Hina said trying to get off the subject, "I just wanna know how you know if you're in love". Her mother looked at the girl and said, "Oh Hina-chan, you're too young to be in love". Hina looked at her mother devastated, "B-But this is different".

Her mother gave a soft smile, "I know what you're thinking, but trust me whatever little boy you like it's only a crush". Hina stomped her foot down and glared at her mother, "You don't know shit. I know I'm not completely sure what love is but I know this is it".

Her mother looked astonished, "Did you just swear at me?" Hina could tell this wasn't gonna end well and said, "Whatever, I'll go talk to Kina since you're being a jerk".

Her mother watched as the girl stomped up the stairs towards her older sister's room thinking, "Was I like that at her age?"

Hina knocked on the only painted door in the house and waited for her sister to open up. She heard a muffled, "Hold on" come from behind the door and waited patiently. Her sister finally came to the door with a blush on her face and out of breath, "What do you want Hina, I'm busy".

Hina saw her sister's appearance and asked, "Were you just masturbating?" Kina's blush deepened and she smiled embarrassedly, "W-What, of course not". Hina laughed before walking right under the taller girl's arm and checking out the room.

The room completely smelled like sex and she saw a long orange dildo on her sister's bed. "H-Hey" Kina said pulling her sister aside, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hina looked at the ground and asked, "I have a question about boys". Her sister immediately perked at the statement and said, "What do you need to know?" Hina rubbed her arm and quietly muttered a question, "What is it like to be in love?"

Kina looked at her little sister surprised for a second before answering truthfully, "Well um I've never really been in love, I'm much too young".

Hina stared at her older sister like she had, had a bomb dropped on her, "W-what do you mean? You've had tons of boyfriends though". Kina shrugged her shoulders and calmly said, "Yeah, sure I have but that doesn't mean I loved them".

Hina had stopped listening as her sister told her girls her age didn't know what love was. She slowly nodded before walking away catching her sister off guard. She walked toward the door and said, "Thanks Kina, I'm glad you helped".

Kina looked at her sister's retreating form and said, "Um no problem Hina".

Hina slammed her door shut and jumped into bed, letting her tears fall. "Some big fucking help they were" She said, "I'm not too young to know. I love him, I know I do".

Now I know some of you are going to complain that it took awhile but my laptop crashed, so I had to restart the whole fucking thing; isn't that just fucking awesome. Oh well I hope you enjoyed my 10,000 word chapter. If you didn't I guess I should say I'm sorry, but then I'd be lying.

Anyway next chapter is gonna have more action then sex, but that doesn't mean it won't have its chapter lemon. Anyway review, message, or rate I don't care.

PEACE! 


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Again I'm sorry for the wait, my laptop went defective and kinda blew up or some shit. Anyway now I'm good again and will be continuing the story. Like I said this chapter will have a bit less sex and a bit more action. Oh and for those of you wondering, yes Kurenai, Anko, and Mabui will be getting it in this chapter. But these chapters maybe in two parts so don't be mad. Also I don't know the currency in Japan so I'm gonna say 1 yen equals 1 U.S. dollar.

Hope you enjoy.

Naruto causally walked towards the meeting room with a note from Tsunade that explained the situation. He smiled cockily walking passed the ninjas in the lobby. He noticed Samui and Karui were looking at him, and turned his head and winked causing the two to smile.

He arrived in the meeting room and told the kages of his situation, earning blushes from all except Mei who muttered, "Lucky bitch".

Naruto almost fell asleep until he heard a name he had long forgotten.

"So what should we do about Shizuka?" Gaara asked, "She refuses to accept our trade offer". Naruto stood up and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT". The kages stared at the blonde before A spoke up, "Shut up you brat, this is what the whole meeting is about. The girl refuses to listen to reasoning, so we must deice what we're to do".

"What are you guys trying to trade" Naruto asked. Mei deiced to speak up, "There are special plants that only grow Nadeshiko, and they can be used to make almost any medicine. The princess Shizuka refuses to give up the plants for our use. We're deicing if we're taking over the country or assassinate the princess".

Naruto stood up and said, "Are you guys retarded? I thought we were keeping peace throughout the nations. Let me talk to Shizuka, I know her a little personally".

Onoki raised an eyebrow and asked, "How exactly do you know her?" Naruto blushed and muttered something under his breath witch wasn't heard by anyone. "What was that, Naruto-kun" Mei asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"Ok long story short" Naruto began, "While traveling during the war, we arrived in Nadeshiko. I was challenged by Shizuka to a battle. No matter what the outcome of the battle, I'd have to marry her. I won but told her of my situation and how we couldn't be together. She accepted, and I haven't talked to her since".

A stood up with a smile said, "This is great you can convince her to make an exchange". Naruto looked at the table and said, "I'll do what I can, but I won't force her into anything". Gaara stood up and said, "Then it's settled, Naruto will travel to Nadeshiko village, confront the princess and try to compromise a deal".

Everyone said a quick, "Yes" and began filling out the room. Naruto stood by himself looking at the table and said, "I gotta go home really quick". He felt a soft hand placed on his shoulder and turned to see Mei.

"We're you going so fast foxy" Mei asked with a smile as she traced the blonde's muscles through his shirt. Naruto blushed and broke out of the woman's grip saying, "Nowhere, just gotta travel to Konoha really quick and the check in with Tsunade".

"Awwww, that's too bad" she said bringing her body closer towards his, "I thought we could have some 'fun'. I'm sure the Kazekage's desk would've been perfect". Naruto couched at the comment and said, "Um maybe we can hangout when I get back". Mei nodded and patted the man's ass causing his to yelp and disappear in a flash of yellow.

"So they're sending you to Nadeshiko" Tsunade asked after listening to Naruto who had just arrived. "Yeah" Naruto answered, "I'll see what I can do, but I wasn't like best friends with the girl. Hell, she might not even remember me".

Tsunade gave him a ridiculous look and said, "Kinda hard to forget you". Naruto smiled, "Thanks Tsunade".

"It wasn't a complement" Tsunade said rolling her eyes, "Idiot". Naruto glared at the woman and said, "Whatever, I'm gonna swing by Konoha for a second and then heading to Nadeshiko". He made his way towards the door and stopped by Shizune, who was holding a large mug of coffee.

"Is that for the old bag of bones" Naruto whispered to the black haired beauty. Shizune looked furious and whispered, "Naruto-kun, do not address lady Tsunade like that, and yes as a matter of fact it is".

"Psh" Naruto said rolling his eyes, "This'll get that douche". Shizune watched in horror as Naruto spit into the cup and handed it back to her, "Here go give it to her". Shizune stared at it for a second before anger got the best of her and she threw the liquid on the boy, totally forgetting how hot it was.

"AHHHHH FUCK" Naruto screamed running down the hall trying to get the steaming liquid off, "GET SOME COLD FUCKING WATER".

Hina walked out from the school classroom with Amika and Aya by her side. Asuka had for some reason missed another day of the academy.

"So I was thinking" Aya said, "You guys do all this stuff with Naruto-sensei. Well, maybe you guys could let me in on the action next time". Amika looked at Hina and shrugged, "I don't care. Do you Hina?"

Hina shook her head and replied, "No I really don't care, but maybe we should ask Naruto-kun". Amika nodded and asked, "I thought you said he'd be back in a day".

Hina looked at the ground and then her friends, "I thought so too, but I guess he had important matters to attend to". Aya stopped them and her mouth fell open as she pointed, "Hey look".

Hina and Amika followed the girl's gaze and saw a head of blonde running through a group of people yelling apologies.

"Naruto-kun?" Hina said clearly confused to see the blonde. She noticed the blonde running towards them and yelled, "Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell me you were back?"

The blonde who was currently on a 'Scavenge for ramen' mission stopped and looked at the three girls.

"Oh hey Hina-chan, I actually just got back, but I won't be here for too long. I gotta go negotiate with a village leader" Naruto explained walking towards the girls. Hina got a concerned look and asked, "H-How long will you be gone?" Naruto smiled at the girl's sincerity and gave her a genuine smile, "Don't worry Hina-chan. It's not like this is a life threatening mission".

Hina nodded and Naruto looked at the two other girls, "Ah Amika, and Aya how are you young ladies doing". The two blushed and mumbled something making Naruto laugh and say, "Well I'll have to see you all later, I have to go and save a village".

The girls watched as he disappeared in a golden flash, still holding his smile the entire time.

"Well I hope nothing bad happens" Aya said looking at the spot her ex-sensei had disappeared in. Hina brought her face to the sky and said, "Oh I'm sure he'll be fine. He said it himself; this isn't a life threatening mission. Plus, we're going to graduate this year so we've gotta be ready to be sent on missions that require risky moves".

Amika looked at the ground nodding while Aya stared at Hina with a look of agreement.

Naruto appeared back in his apartment and sighed, "Damn I really don't feel like going to Nadeshiko". He immediately hunched over and drew a kunai. He heard something in his room rustle and frowned, "Who in their right mind would try to sneak into my house".

He peeked through the crack of his door and saw something he'd never forget. Above his bed were Anko and Kurenai, both in only a two piece bikini.

"Guess we missed him" Anko said plopping down on his bed, "Well this sucks". Kurenai who Naruto could see had a blush, replied, "Anko, don't you think this is kinda, well slutty?" The purple haired woman looked at her friend and smiled, "Oh come one Kur-chan, you saw that tape. I don't care what I gotta do, I'm gonna get in that kids pants".

"Kid" Naruto quietly asked himself feeling his confidence go down slightly. "I knew that little fucker would turn into a stud just by tasting his blood, but did I fuck him. NOPE," Anko continued. All the while Kurenai shook her head, "I-I can't do this, Hinata likes him. I can't betray her like this".

"Psh" Anko grunted, "If the girl hasn't made a move yet then she's not going to. Besides, you haven't had sex since Asuma was alive. This will be good for you". Kurenai trying to find a way out of it said, "What about Juno? What if she found out her mother had slept with her hero".

Anko snorted and smiled at her friend, "Oh please, she's seven years old. She knows damn well your trying to find a new man".

Naruto watched the girls talk, or listen as he watched the women's busts bounce. He watched as Anko tackled Kurenai and blushed seeing their bodies rub together.

Suddenly he was pushed forward into his room alarming Anko and Kurenai, who jumped off the bed in surprise. He turned and saw another Anko smiling at him and then she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Well well" A voice said from above him, "Look who was spying on us".

"Oh bullshit" Naruto said getting up, "You're the ones who broke into my room". Kurenai ran to his side and started immediately apologizing, "We're so sorry Naruto-kun, and we shouldn't have broken into your house. I'm very sorry for the way we are dressed, but Anko-chan had this crazy idea "

She was interrupted when Anko pulled out a tape and said, "Oi, foxy we want you to fuck us like you did the pink haired girl". Kurenai's head snapped at her and she rushed to her, "Anko shut up" she then looked at Naruto with an embarrassed smile, "She has no idea what she's talking about. She's had a little too much to drink".

Naruto sweat dropped at this and then noticed how Kurenai's arms were wrapped around Anko's slender, struggling body. The way Anko's tan skin tone mixed with Kurenai's creamy white made blood run to two places in Naruto's body. Anko broke form her friend's hold and said, "Bullshit Kur-chan, you know you want him just as much I do".

Naruto shook his hands in front of his face with an embarrassed, "Oh ladies, um I'm very sorry, but that video wasn't sent by me. I really had no idea they would get out. I'm flattered you um want me, but I'm on a very important mission so I should get "

He stopped talking when Anko walked forward and grabbed his member through his pants, "You say your mission is more important than us eh, well it seems your fat cock begs the difference". Kurenai blushed and begged, "Please Anko, he has a mission. You have to stop".

Anko dropped to her knees and ripped the man's pants off and began stroking him through his boxers, "Shut up or join me, I don't really care. I'm gonna have this meat pole shoved in me either way". Naruto watched as she took his cock out and said, "I've already had your tasty blood, now I want your milk".

Naruto gulped nervously remembering his past adventures with the crazy snake woman, "Don't you think that is a little weird to say about a man's cum?" Anko laughed at the man and pulled his boxers to the floor.

"What does it matter foxy" she asked, "Ether way I'll be drinking your load" and with that she popped his dick into her mouth. Naruto watched as her long tongue slid out of her wet mouth and twirled around his girth.

Kurenai watched as her friends mouth coiled around Naruto's cock and blushed feeling herself become wet. She looked at Naruto's face to see his eyes were squeezed open and his tongue was hanging from the side. Her blush grew as she saw the man fall onto his bed in an upright position and let Anko take him deeper.

Even though it went against her best efforts she pushed a hand into her bottom and stuck a lone finger into her semi-hairy snatch. She began moaning watching his toned arms and chest tense as Anko's tongue bathed his large dick.

"Gosh damn" Anko said releasing his cock for much needed air, "I've never had a cock last this long with one of my blowjobs". She looked at his face to see it tensed and back at his cock to see pre-cum continuously flowing out the top. She turned her head with a smile towards her friend who she had just noticed was pleasuring herself.

"Come her Kurenai-chan" Anko said standing up and releasing the cock making the man groan, "He's almost there, and I want to see your face painted with his load". Kurenai walked quietly in between the man's legs and was forced to her knees by as smiling Anko.

She looked up at his twitching cock and then at Anko, who nodded with her smile still intact. Naruto gave her a pleading look begging for release, to which Kurenai complied by wrapping her small hands around his shaft.

Naruto once again closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure return. Kurenai was nervously stroking the man's cock while Anko watched in anticipation, with Naruto groaning. Kurenai brought her luscious red lips to his tip and gave his head a kiss, smearing her lips with pre.

"Ah fuck" Naruto said trying to shove his cock in the older woman's mouth, "Please suck it". Kurenai looked at the man and nodded, then opened her mouth allowing his cock to enter. Naruto let a smile wash over his face as her wetness engulfed his shaft.

Kurenai's eyes bugged as he pushed her head further down, which led to her throat being expanded. Anko followed her friend's action and began fingering herself to the sight of Naruto forcing his cock in Kurenai's throat.

Kurenai gagged but kept the cock in her mouth so the man could get off. She was surprised when Naruto pulled his whole cock out of her mouth and began stoking it. Knowing the conclusions of his actions she opened her mouth wide and let her tongue stick out on the tip.

"FUCK" Naruto yelled shooting his load in the black haired beauties mouth. He felt a pair of hands grasp his still shooting cock. He looked over to see Anko smiling while jerking his cock while Kurenai greedily swallowed his think semen.

"Look at all that cum" Anko said with an excited look on her face, "Does it taste good Kurenai-chan". Kurenai still having a full load in her mouth just sat there letting the taste flow around. Swallowing the rest of the load she answered, "It was simply delicious".

Anko stopped stroking and was immediately standing over the blonde with her bottom missing, "You managed to last that long with our mouths, so let's see how you do against our pussies". Before Naruto could respond Anko pushed herself onto his throbbing member, making him squeeze his eyes close with a moan.

"OHHH" Anko screamed atop the blonde, "YOUR SO FUCKING BIG. I CAN FEEL YOU PUSHING MY WOMB APART. I'VE NEVER HAD SOMEONE THIS DEEP BEFORE". Naruto grasped her hips and said, "Oh well, if I'm gonna fuck you I might as well enjoy it".

Kurenai watched as Naruto's hips began thrusting wildly into her friends strained pussy, causing Anko to yelp. Naruto flipped himself over bring Anko with him slamming her into the bed.

"I always heard you were a slut" Naruto said in between thrusts before whispering into her ear, "But a slut can't be this tight". Anko screamed as she felt an orgasm run through her body and arched her back. Naruto hissed feeling her long nails dig into his back, but kept his steady thrusts up.

Anko groaned feeling her orgasm being replaced by another, "N-not s-o rou-gh". Naruto gave a grin before pushing himself into her as hard as his hips would allow him, making Anko to jump and her eyes to roll to the back of her head.

Kurenai's fingers dung themselves into her pussy as she watched her friend literally pass out from being fucked. She watched as Naruto dropped her unconscious body and pulled out. He began stroking himself and sighed before releasing himself over Anko's sleeping body. Kurenai watched for a whole minute as he pained Anko's body white with his semen.

"Wow" Naruto said when his second load was finished, "Who would figure the outcast of Konoha would someday get to fuck two of the sexiest kunoichis on this planet". He looked over to see Kurenai shaking as her hand was moving in the bottom of her bikini.

Making his way to the woman he took his cock in his hand and with a smile said, "Can I help you Kurenai-sensei?" The woman looked up at the man and was surprised to see him kneeling in front of her with a predatorily smile.

He pulled her hand away from the bottom and said, "You let me handle this Kurenai-sensei. You just enjoy the ride". Kurenai moaned when he started licking her wetness through her bottom, "God" he said in between licks, "You taste so fucking amazing". He pulled her bottom down and stared at her pussy before saying, "I can't believe you were pregnant".

Kurenai blushed and brought her hands down to cover her dripping vagina, embarrassedly saying, "D-Don't look at it. I haven't shaved in months". Naruto grasped her wrists and pulled them away, "None the less, it looks amazing. A little hair never hurt anyone".

With that he drove his tongue into the standing woman causing her to hunch over in pleasure. Naruto grasped her firm, big ass and pushed her closer allowing him deeper access.

Kurenai gasped at the sudden increase in pleasure and moaned, "I'm gonna " Naruto internally smiled and opened his mouth.

Casually drinking all the juices the woman released, Naruto smiled when she fell onto his bed on her back. Crawling over her body he began kissing the woman's neck.

"You know" he said in between kisses, "I use to masturbate to you back when I was a kid. I would dream about you letting me kiss you" he began groping her bountiful breasts, "You were letting me touch your body". While he talked Kurenai blushed as moans escaped her mouth, wanting the man above her to finish her off and just stick it in.

Seeing the torture he was giving the woman Naruto lined his penis to her womanhood and said, "I'd cum countless times, imagining my penis sliding in and out of your pussy. Your tightness clamped onto my girth" with that he shoved into the woman.

Kurenai's eyes squeezed shut when she felt the man enter her all at once. Naruto's eyes shut halfway and he bite his lip before saying, "Wow you're fucking amazingly tight. When's the last time you've had sex?"

Kurenai pushed her breasts together and squirmed while the man made hard quick thrusts into her. "A-About four mon-ths after Asu-MA'S death" she said in between the man's hard thrusts. Naruto grinned looking at the woman behind him and brought his lips to hers closing his eyes. Kurenai tried her best to kiss the man back while he repeatedly pounded into her now swollen pussy lips.

"Hmmmm" Naruto said putting his head up getting a devious idea. He started roughly pushing in and out of her, causing her to shake and wrap her arms around his neck. Naruto felt her tighten and decided to put his plan in motion.

"So" he moaned inside her ear, "Who was bigger, me or Asuma-sensei?" At this question Kurenai's eyes snapped open and she said, "W-What".

"Who's bigger and better" Naruto once again asked, "Answer me or else I'll pull my cock out". Kurenai kept her mouth shut until she felt him start pulling his whole cock out.

"WAIT" she screamed grasping his shoulders. Naruto stood there waiting for her to answer with a smile on his face. "Y-You are" Kurenai said, "Asuma could never fuck me like you can. His dick was nothing compared to yours so, SO FUCK ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT" the last part coming out in a scream.

Naruto smiled before thrusting his penis back into her while she continued in between gasps and moans, "I love when you fuck me. Your slick penis drives me crazy, and I wanna take your cum". Her saying this caused Naruto to jerk forward with a grunt causing her to grasp him and say, "I'M CUMMING".

Naruto struggled to keep his own orgasm down while still thrusting into her pussy, while she tried milking him.

"MHHHHHH, YEAH BABY" Kurenai moaned being hit with an orgasm with the force of a train, "KEEP FUCKING ME". Naruto obliged and kept his pace up and made harder thrusts trying to get his load out. Kurenai licked her lips watching sweat pore from the man's perfect toned body and brought her mouth to his chest and began licking it gently. Making small circles around his nipple she heard him groan.

Naruto moaned and groaned as Kurenai teased his hard nipples. He looked down at his penis which was sliding in and out of her soaked, pre-cum stained pussy.

"Fuck" Naruto said as his thrusts became slower, but harder, "I'm gonna cum". Kurenai felt her third release about to come and closed her legs around the blonde, not allowing him to pull his cock out of her.

"I want y-you to fi-ll me up, with y-your hot cum" Kurenai said when he looked down at her surprised. "UNG" he groaned with closed eyes as he felt himself give her the first shot.

Kurenai felt herself being filled up and yelled in delight, "I'M CUMMING AGAIN FROM FEELING YOUR HOT JIZZ FILLING ME". The two sat there, both shaking, both jerking as their bodies released their juices.

When their orgasms subsided Naruto fell atop of her, making her smile and wrap him in her arms. Naruto felt his semen around his cock and reached down to pull it out, only to be stopped by Kurenai.

"Not yet" she said smiling, "It's been so long since I've had a man fill me up. I don't want it to end just yet". Naruto put his hand back and said, "You're fucking amazing Kurenai-sensei". She just closed her eyes and said, "Once your mission gets done we can do it again".

Naruto smiled and rested his head on her soft breast and said, "Yeah, only I'm gonna get to fuck you're a " he stopped himself and thought for a second before yelling, "HOLY SHIT, MY MISSION!" He jumped up surprising Kurenai who watched as he grabbed his cloths and struggled to hurriedly get dressed.

"Shit, shit, shit" was all he said when he looked at the clock and it showed he had been there for two hours, "Fuck grandma's gonna kill me". He put his shirt on and was about to jump out his window when a small hand grasped his wrist. He turned to see Kurenai holding him while looking at the ground, "What Kurenai-sensei".

Kurenai pulled his body into hers giving him a loving kiss before pulling away and saying, "I haven't felt this great in years. I just want you to know that I really appreciate you making me feel that good, even though I'm way older than you".

Naruto smiled and replied, "What are you talking about Kurenai-sensei? I loved every second of it just as much as you did. Who cares if you're older than me" he leaned into her ear and whispered, "I like older women" and with that he disappeared in a golden flash leaving a blushing Kurenai.

Naruto appeared outside a medium sized village and said, "Okay, all I gotta do is find Shizuka and ask her to help me out. Shouldn't be too hard".

"Too hard my ass" Naruto thought as the group of kunoichi surrounded him. "State your business in Nadeshiko" The one with a wolf mask asked. "Listen" Naruto said lazily bring his hands up, "I'm not here to hurt anyone; I'm just here to "

"Oh my god" the eagle masked woman said, "Th-That's the guy from the video. It's Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto smiled at being recognized and said, "Yes, I'm Naruto. Bringer of peace and leader of Wait did you say tape" he asked finally understanding what she had said.

Wolf quickly turned back at the blonde man and fumbled, "Y-You're THE Naruto Uzumaki". Naruto nodded and said, "Yes, I am Naruto. The bringer of peace to land, the savior of the world, the " he was once again cut off when someone from the crowd yelled, "HE'S THE ONE WITH THE HUGE DICK".

Naruto deflated immediately and said, "Let me guess, you got the fucking tape". All the girls started walking closer and he could see the mini-hearts in their eyes, "Gezz, now I know why Sasuke ignored his fangirls. I really should go visit that bastard sometime".

"Listen" Naruto said jumping away from the women, "I'm here to talk to Shizuka. Could one of you take me to her?" A lot of yelling exploded from the group of women until a stern voice broke it, "SHUT THE HELL UP".

Naruto watched as a familiar face walked from the group of women and gave a smile, "Tokiwa! It's been a while. How's it going? You look really nice; I can't believe it's been seven "

He stopped when he noticed the women seizing him up and down, and thought, "Oh no. Not you too, Tokiwa." The woman looked at her fellow kunoichis and said, "Alright everyone, break it up and return to positions".

Naruto sighed happily as the Kunoichi began to disappear, but was interrupted when a fox masked girl walked up to him. He could only look at her for a moment before the girl handed him a piece of paper and disappeared. He looked down to see some digits and stuck the paper in his pocket.

Naruto looked back up at Tokiwa as she began making her way towards him at a slow pace. When she finally reached him she brought him into a hug and said, "Naruto-kun, it's been a very long time. Amazing how much you've grown".

Naruto looked at himself and said, "Yeah, I guess my hair got a little longer". Tokiwa unexpectedly walked forward and brought her hands to the man's face, "No you moron, you look more like a man".

Naruto blushed feeling the older woman touch his face and give him a compliment. He jumped slightly when he felt her hands start to travel down his face onto his pecs. "Wohh" Naruto said slightly jumping away from the woman.

Tokiwa looked at the man for a second desperately before saying, "I guess you're here to talk to lady Shizuka". Naruto nodded and replied, "Yes, it's very important. Could you please take me to here?" Tokiwa looked at the man for a moment before she gave a smile and said, "Anything for you Naruto-kun. Please follow me."

Naruto ran behind the woman he had met several long years ago and said, "So Tokiwa, how've you been?" The woman slowed down allowing him to catch up and said, "All is well in Nadeshiko, and has devolved a lot since lady Shizuka has become leader. No longer do we require a fight for love to blossom".

Naruto gave an excited smile and said, "Wow, she really did it. I knew she could rid the village of that stupid rule. Tell me, did she find love?" Tokiwa frowned at the question and said, "I'm afraid not, she still believes a worthy husband must defeat her to become her king".

"Oh" Naruto said giving a frown of his own, "That's not good. Hasn't she fought anyone for her hand in marriage"? Tokiwa nodded and answered, "Yes, but no one man has yet to defeat her yet".

"Hmmm" Naruto said turning completely serious, "Shizuka must've gotten a lot stronger since we last fought". Tokiwa nodded solemnly and looked at a small building below them and said, "We're here".

Naruto stopped along with Tokiwa and walked toward the building. Tokiwa opened the door and said, "After you". Naruto walked past the woman and stepped inside the building. He hummed and asked, "Kinda plain to be a princess's chambers".

The room was quite simple. It had a single bed and a single dresser. He stepped forward and looked at the white walls, and the plaint floor. There wasn't a single window in the small one room building so he could barely see past anything.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard a door shut and the hinges of locks sound. He turned to see Tokiwa with her back turned to him locking the big metal door. "Tokiwa, what are you doing?" he asked as the woman turned to him with a smile.

She slowly walked towards Naruto and when she was close enough brought her body to his. "Naruto-kun" she said, "I really like the new rules of the village. Before the marriage act was made devoid, I was a virgin because I couldn't find a worthy enough man".

Naruto felt her hands travel to his chest once again and figured where this was going. "I tried finding a man worthy" she continued, "But they weren't any in the village. My virginity kept all these years has strained my body deeply, and I need to get release. It's a miracle that you showed up, and only a few days after that amazing video".

Naruto felt her long nails glide over his chest and she pushed her humongous chest onto his. "So will you do it Naruto-kun?" she asked, "Will you take that giant penis and ram it into me until I can no longer walk?"

Naruto thought to himself, "I don't know if I can do this. I've only met her twice and I'm supposed to be on an important mission". He kept asking himself until he watched her suit fall to the ground revealing her naked body.

"I'll do it" Naruto said taking a hold of her gigantic breasts.

Hina jumped to avoid the multiple kunai flying toward her, landing on a tree she brought out her own. Deciding to take her shinobi training more seriously she had asked Amika to train with her. Amika fell to the ground with a huff and started performing hand signs.

Shouting Soshuriken no Jutsu, Amika threw a demon shuriken at her friend. Hina caught her breath a bounced in the air with a smirk, "You gotta be quicker then that Amika-chan". She saw he friend smile and in the sun's rays finally noticed the thin ninja wire coming from Amika's hands.

Amika gave a strong tug on the wire and Hina immediately ducked to the side, nearly getting sliced by the demon shuriken. Amika caught her favorite ninja tool and asked, "Hina-chan, are you ok?" looking down at her friends immobile body.

She was surprised when Hina turned into an average log and she heard, "Fire Release: Flame Bullet" come from behind. Acting quickly she began hand signs and shouted, "Earth Release: Earth Shield" making a large slab of ground come up and shield her from the massive ball or flame.

Huffing Hina jumped at her friend and threw a punch which Amika easily caught, and countered by giving a knee to her abdomen. Hina coughed up a little blood, making Amika stop her assault and grab her friend gently and ask, "Hina-chan, are you ok".

Hina gave a smug smile before grasping her friend's wrist and throwing her over herself. Placing her ninja sandaled foot against Amika's throat she said, "Never let your guard down Amika-chan". Helping her friend up Hina said, "C'mon, let's go to the hot springs. I'm really tired after training all day".

The two had woken up at 7:30 even though it was Saturday, and had been training now for six straight hours. Their chakra was almost completely depleted at this point and both agreed that a nice bath would do them some good.

Naruto pounded into Tokiwa's virgin pussy endlessly as she lied beneath him crying in pleasure. "OH MY FUCKING GOD" she screamed as she felt her thirteenth climax approaching. The two had been at it all night and keep going into the morning. She had no idea how she had survived this long but knew she was about to pass out.

Naruto licked her neck with a smile and said, "You fucking love this, don't you, you slut". Tokiwa gripped the sheets as her now loose hole spasm-med, causing her to throw her head back. Naruto felt her tighten up once again and his hips jerked forward. He smirked releasing his hot semen into the much older woman.

He kept his thrusts as the woman's body jerked and she let sleep take over. Feeling the girl go limp in his toned arms Naruto laughed and finished cumming before pulling out and watching all of his cum pour from her now loose pussy.

"Damn" Naruto said looking at the twitching woman, "Maybe I was a little too much for her". He began picking up his disregarded cloths, getting dressed. He hummed a song the school children sang while walking to the huge metal door. He was blinded for a second thanks to the sudden sunlight but his eyes quickly adjusted to the light and he turned to see Tokiwa still passed out and muttered, "Till next time".

He closed the door behind him and began making his way toward the main section of the village. "Damn" he said to himself, "I need to take a vacation, maybe go visit the hot springs later".

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO IN" Hina yelled at the shaking girl who had just told her nobody was allowed in the springs that day. "Pl-please calm down" The woman said, "I was simply instructed by my managed that no one is permitted to enter the springs today. You can still go to our showers". Hina was about to dismember the poor worker until Amika pulled her away.

"Calm down Hina-chan" Amika said taking her friend outside, "I think I know where we can go to relax". Hina looked at the white haired girl and asked, "Really, where?"

"Well" Amika began, "Doesn't Naruto-kun have a hot tub on his back patio?" This made Hina smile and she began walking toward her favorite blonde's house. Amika gave a blush and said, "Wait up Hina-chan" as she began running to catch up with her friend.

Naruto found himself outside of Shizuka's main office and knocked a couple of times and was now waiting. He asked some guy who had been sitting at a desk where to find Shizuka and he said this was the place. All Naruto knew was that if he was lying to him, the guy was gonna have a bad day.

He was brought out of his musing when a strong female voice yelled, "ENTER". He grabbed the large door knob and slowly cracked the door. He stuck his head in a saw a beautiful woman sitting at a large desk filling out papers.

She was fair-skinned, looked to be of average height, sported a ver curvaceous frame, and a very large bust. Her hair framed her pretty face just as it had when he first met her. She looked up at him with her dazzling emerald eyes and asked, "How may I help you?"

Naruto slowly stepped forward while looking around and asked, "Um Shizuka-sama, do you have any idea who I am". The woman raised an eyebrow at the man and studied his features for a second. Naruto walked towards the woman slowly with his arms outstretched and said, "Come on Shizuka, you gotta remember me".

The woman's mouth fell open when she finally figured who the handsome man was. Standing up slowly she approached the tall smiling man. She brought shaking hands up to his face and began feeling his whisker marks, causing him to laugh.

"Y-You're" she shockingly stuttered, making Naruto laugh ten times harder. He grasped her soft hands and said, "Naruto Uzumaki". She blushed at the sudden contact and looked down for a second before jumping into his strong arms.

"Wow Shizuka" He said laughingly as he held the shorter girl up, while she rubbed her face into his broad chest. "Naruto-kun" she said taking her head away and looking at his face, "I can't believe it's you".

Naruto let the girl down and said, "Yup it's me" only for her to size him up and down before walking around him in a circle checking him out. "Shizuka-chan" he said gaining her attention, "What are you doing?"

She brought her tiny fists to her hips and gave him a smile, "I'm just surprised to see how much you have grown since I'd last seen you". Naruto laughed and said, "Gezz, another person commenting on my growth". Shizuka blushed and brought a hand to her face and said, "W-Well".

Naruto stared at her confused and asked, "What?" She gave him an angered look and turned on her heel before embarrassedly asking, "Do umm, you think I've changed at all". He watched as she slowly walked away, secretly swaying her well developed hips. When she got to her desk she 'Accidently' knocked over a few papers and bent over to pick them up.

Naruto watched her uniform try to keep her muscular bottom contained and as she straightens herself he noticed she smiled. "Um yes" Naruto said shaking his head, "You look very lovely Shizuka, but I'm kinda here on strict business".

Shizuka frowned sadly at this and asked, "I'm guessing you're here to discuss our Sochi flowers?" Naruto nodded and sat down in the chair across from her and asked, "Why are you being so difficult with the kages Shizuka-chan?"

Shizuka glared at the man and slammed her hands on the desk, "ME BEING DIFFICULT, when your stupid kages demanded that we give away our main resource for income for free? I don't know who you think you are, but you cannot come into my village and demand that I sell away our substance of life, not even if you're Naruto Uzumaki".

Naruto sighed deeply and brought a hand to his forehead before asking, "How much money will it take for you to sell Konoha these flowers?" The woman gave a surprised look and looked at her reports for a second and answered, "For a yearly supply and the nutrients to help them grow; $185,000 dollars".

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "So I'm guessing for all five countries it'd be $925,000". When Shizuka nodded Naruto pulled out a little book and began writing something in it confusing the princess.

Shizuka looked at it when he held it out to her and she shocked, "You're gonna pay for all of it". Naruto put the check on her desk and said, "Yeah sure. I mean, I've got a lot of money and I don't really buy too much so who cares. This really isn't anything".

Shizuka looked at the man stunned and took his check before saying, "If you wish then I will inform the Kages that I will send the supplies next month". Naruto nodded and began to get up saying, "Well Shizuka-chan, it was great seeing you and all but I guess I'll be going".

Almost suddenly the girl jumped swiftly over her desk and said, "Please Naruto-kun, won't you stay a bit longer? Perhaps we could have a spar". Naruto looked outside the giant windows and said, "Well it will be dark again soon so I guess I could spend the night".

Shizuka clapped her hands in delight giving him a childish face making him blush. "Please" she said grasping his wrist, "Let's go see how much we've both improved".

Hina let out her breath as she lowered herself into the nice hot water. Amika flung her bra over the side and let out a sigh or relieve.

"Wow" Hina said letting the jet streams massage her tired body, "This feels amazing. We should come here more often". Amika gave her a nod while smiling before asking, "Do you think Naruto-kun will mind?"

Hina looked at her friend ridiculously before saying, "What? You know Naruto-kun doesn't care if we take a quick dip in his hot tub. I wonder what he's doing right now."

Amika simply nodded and lowered the rest of her naked body into the warm water and let out another sigh.

Naruto carried Shizuka's tired body back towards the village after they had gotten done with their spar. "Sorry again" he said, "I guess I went a little too rough on you". Shizuka simply nodded and looked up at the man, "Yes. You have become so much stronger. It's really amazing at how much you've accomplished".

Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah I guess so. It just goes to show how training and persistence can do you wonders".

The woman once again nodded and looked at the blonde before blushing and ask, "May I ask you a question Naruto-kun". When he nodded she continued, "It's been a very long time since some body has beaten me, and the last person was you".

Naruto smiled happily as she continued, "Since that being the case and I wish for a strong companion; will you marry me?"

DAMN CLIFFHANGER FOR PART 1 OR CHAPTER 8 lol sorry guys but I had to do it, Also sorry about taking so long with this part.  
Been mighty busy lately.  
Well anyway, please enjoy and review my story!  



	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Hey guys! Time for another installment in your favorite series. This chapter might not be as long as all the others but don't worry, it'll still be good. With that being said, please enjoy Sex Instructor 8 part 2!

Naruto looked at the woman in his arms crazily and stuttered, "M-Marry, as in like, 'Marry'?" Shizuka nodded looking concerned and asked, "What's the big deal? I require a strong mate, and from watching your video; you require an equipped body".

Naruto suddenly dropped her, and she gracefully landed kneeling. Taking a few steps back Naruto asked, "Y-you've seen the video?" Shizuka kept a straight face as she examined the now trembling man, "Yes, is that a problem?" Naruto looked at her ridiculously and exclaimed, "You've seen me fuck a girl. How is that not like weird?"

Shizuka walked forward and asked, "Am I not sexy enough. I'm wearing binding so my breasts are bigger under my uniform". Naruto's eyes popped out of his head, "How can they be bigger? They're all ready D's".

"No, no, no" Naruto repeated sheepishly, walking away, "I'm just not marriage material. You need to find a man that can make you happy and someone you can truly love". Shizuka began walking forward one again and said, "But you will make me happy Naruto-kun. You are the perfect man for me, and I can truly love only you".

Naruto found himself against a tree, destroying his chance of escape from the woman who was walking forward. Not knowing how to get out of the situation Naruto said the only thing that he thought would utterly kill the chances of the woman wanting him.

"Listen Shizuka, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be your husband because I slept with Tokiwa" Naruto said preparing for a hit from the woman. He watched as the woman stopped walking and her mouth slightly opened, before she shook her head.

"Not a problem" she said walking forward, "A man as strong as you requires more than one wife. I just can't believe she got to you first". Naruto felt her body push against his and she began trailing her hand, trying to get under his shirt.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of and let the woman lead him toward a flat area in the grass. "Shizuka" he said trying to gain the woman's attention, "I'm sorry but I refuse your proposal. I would like to remain friends but I do not wish to become married". The woman didn't have to turn around as she dragged Naruto, but he could tell she was upset.

"That's fine" she said, but she didn't let go of his hand and continued to drag him under a tree, before throwing onto the ground, "But I refuse to remain a virgin any longer. You may not want to marry me but I know you will not object to having intercourse".

"What" Naruto said startled by her sudden behavior, only to have his eyes widen when the woman removed her uniform in one turn, leaving her in binding wraps, and short shorts. His breath hitched as she took a kunai out and slightly cut the binding holding her breasts back. He couldn't help but marvel at the sight of her now exposed chest.

Shizuka smiled seeing the trance the blonde was in and thought, "At lease I can enjoy the feeling of our bodies being connected." Naruto watched bewildered, as she knelt in front of him causing her assets to bounce. "Please Naruto-kun" she said in a sultry voice, "Make me feel like a woman!"

"WHAT" Tsunade screamed looking at the young girl in front of her, who had identified herself as Hina Kudo. The small girl had only come in to deliver a message to Naruto, and found herself being yelled at by the second strongest ninja in the village.

"I just wanted to give this to you to give to him" Hina said nervously holding out a box, "Like I said; he told me he was going to save a village so I made him an emergency box in case he got himself into trouble". Tsunade sighed and grasped the bottle of sake she kept under her desk.

Taking a long gulp she said, "Don't worry kid, he's in no danger at all. Although he really shouldn't be sharing information with children, especially when they're not even genin". Hina grasped the box and sighed in relief, "Thank you Hokage-sama" she said walking out the big wooden doors and making her way towards Amika's house.

Naruto licked the woman's earlobe making her giggle, "Do you like that Shizuka-chan?" The beauty just kept her body grinding against his letting out moans and giggles as the man licked her body. He flipped them over and began slowly trailing wet kisses down her naked body.

Shizuka moaned as he stopped at her belly button and began sucking on her toned stomach. Shizuka grew squeamish as the blonde's breath became heavy and hot on her small, untouched pussy. Naruto's tongue slowly trailed around it before he lightly tasted her small clit. Shizuka squirmed under his touch as he slowly began dipping his tongue in and out of her pussy.

Shizuka yelped feeling him swish his tongue around her insides deeply, as she gripped grass and squeezed her eyes shut. "Naruto-kun" she managed to say, making the smiling blonde take his now wet face away from her snatch.

"Yes princess" he said giving her a nice, hot, long lick causing her to whine. She pushed herself up and gave him a desperate look, asking, "Please stop this and let me see your member".

"My member " Naruto said before chuckling and standing up, "Oh! You mean my cock. Why didn't you just say that?" Shizuka blushed at his crude nature, and was even more shocked when his huge cock fell in front of her face. Naruto smiled seeing the girl's shocked face and gripped his hardness at the shaft, lightly stroking it in front of her face.

"Do you like this Shizuka-chan?" Naruto asked bringing his cock closer to her face. Shizuka gasped having the giant piece so close, "It has such a good smell. It's like his lust is oozing off of it. If I could just get a taste "

She stopped thinking as she placed her red lips against the head on his cock, giving it a slow, circular lick. Naruto moaned feeling her give him oral sex, and he said, "Oh Shizuka-chan You feel so fucking good".

Shizuka placed one hand on the tip of his cock and one on the root, as she began licking his shaft up and down. Naruto let out a satisfied sigh feeling her tongue coil around his cock. Shizuka allowed her saliva to coat his cock, and she gently began stroking. She watched as a thick white liquid oozed from his tip and she said, "So this is pre-cum".

Bringing her mouth to his head, she sucked in his pre. Her eyes widened as she wanted more and began taking more of his cock into her tiny mouth. Naruto began slowly, and easily thrusting making Shizuka moan.

Shizuka, remembering what she had read in books brought a hand to his swinging testicles; gripping lightly and soothingly. Naruto groaned and grasped both sides of her face; beginning to thrust faster.

Shizuka felt more and more pre being emptied into her open throat. She knew enough to know what was about to happen and eagerly opened her winced feeling his balls constrict and he said, "Shit baby! I'm gonna blow".

Shizuka moaned around his cock enjoying the taste and wasn't shocked when he lurched forward and began spilling his seed inside her mouth. Naruto's eyes squeezed shut tightly as he jerked forward into her mouth causing her to gag around him.

Feeling the hotness stop spraying, Shizuka removed the cock from her mouth and swallowed the last of his semen; greatly appreciating the taste. "Wow" Naruto said rubbing his hardness, "Not bad for a virgin".

"Does this mean you'll now fuck me?" Shizuka asked laying back, sliding off her shorts; giving Naruto full access to her virgin lips. "Holy shit" Naruto muttered looking at the woman's, way to tiny pussy. He brought his body over hers and was brought into an amazing make-out session.

As their tongues fought for dominance, Shizuka began grinding her still bandaged breasts against his. Naruto looked down at the bindings and said, "Fuck this" before ripping them away in one go. He looked on in happiness as the biggest pair of breast he'd ever seen was released.

He looked to the sky and placed his hands together saying, "Thank you god!" before bringing both hands to the giant breasts. "They're so fucking soft" Naruto said squeezing the flesh in his strong hands.

"Ohhh" Shizuka moaned as Naruto twisted her left nipple while fondling her right tit. Naruto squirmed while humping the air. Playing with these massive tits was too much for him; he needed release.

"I'm sorry" Naruto cried as he quickly shoved his cock into her little pussy. Shizuka suddenly found herself breathless as she was filled almost immediately. She screamed as Naruto quickly began pulling three inches out, only to slam back in.

"Yo-u're being t...OO rough" Shizuka cried as Naruto pounded her tiny, not ripped open pussy. Naruto grunted and let drool hang out of his open mouth as he repeatedly thrust in and out.

"I'm sorry" Naruto groaned with his eyes tightly shut, "B-ut I can't st-op". Shizuka moaned as he gripped her breast while his other hand held her hip firmly, and tight. Naruto felt her tighten around him and let out a low pitched moan, before asking, "Are you gonna cum princess?"

She couldn't respond as she felt her body tense, and she arch her body against his. Naruto could feel the sweat roll down his forehead as he pounded away. He felt her stat milking him and saw juices swishing from her vag.

"I'm gonna blow" he said once again closing his eyes. Shizuka's tongue, now hanging from her mouth from orgasm began licking up the sweat rolling down the man's pecs.

Naruto grunted once more and jerked forward, before shooting inside Shizuka's virgin pussy. He continued to pound away, even after Shizuka had orgasmed once more on his raging piece. He panted into her ear as he filled her to the brim with his seed.

Once he was sure he was done cumming he slowly pulled out with a loud 'POP' and watched as a cup load of semen spilled from her. Shizuka huffed as she let the man's cum freely pour from her. Naruto sat down on the grass behind the woman looking at her shapely ass.

"Fuck" was all Naruto could think as his cock grew hard again seeing her muscular ass.

"Trust me Amika" Hina said looking at her silver haired friend, "Naruto will love this!" Amika looked at her friend and then at the outfits she had brought.

"Are you sure Naruto is into this kind of thing?" Amika asked questionably, clearly questioning her friend's mindset. "YES!" Hina shouted with a smile as she cuddled into Naruto's soft bed, "God his sheets smell so fucking good!"

Amika sweat dropped at her friend's intensiveness, and she looked at the other girl present, "Aya; do you think we should be doing this?" The redhead was currently holding an article of clothing that Hina had brought with a blush on her face.

Setting the cloths down she said, "I don't really know, but I do want Naruto to make me feel good again". Amika looked at her friend, trying to say something but couldn't. Hina jumped from the bed and looked into the bow, letting her blonde hair fall.

"Trust me girls" Hina said patting their shoulders, "When Naruto sees these he won't be able to resist" she turned away with a perverted grin and blush, "Not that he ever could!"

Amika nodded slowly while Aya placed a hand on her developed hip. "Now" Hina said grasping both her friends' arms, "Which one of you is getting tied to the bed?"

Amika stuttered with a blush snapping her neck towards Aya, only to see her smiling preventively at her. Amika lowered her head to the ground and muttered, "Shit".

Naruto walked away from Shizuka's office, after he had made sure the message of agreement was sent and she was in bed. He told her she, along with Tokiwa would regain walking accessibility in a few days.

He was walking down a long dirt road seriously thinking. "Marriage?" he asked himself stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets. He looked at the blue sky and said, "I'm not ready to get married right now. Although I could see myself being a good father and stuff, I just don't think that's the life I want right now".

He looked at a tiny river flowing south and remembered, "I should probably go talk to Sakura sometime". He smiled looking into his reflection in the water, before flashing his foxy smile and disappearing in a flash of golden.

"So she agreed?" Tsunade asked with her hands folded in front of her face. Naruto nodded while balancing a kunai on the tip of his finger. He then replied, "The letter with the all the components should arrive shortly".

Tsunade nodded and threw him a sealed scroll, "You did good so I guess you've earned this, but let me tell you it wasn't easy to do. You sure you wanna switch back?" Naruto looking at the scroll smiled sincerely and nodded.

"Alright then" Tsunade said pulling out a bottle of sake, "As long as you do your time, you'll be sitting in this chair soon". Naruto once again nodded before going to the big wooden door and saying, "Yeah, and you'll be under the desk pleasing me!"

He quickly dodged the bottle that was thrown by the blushing woman and ran away laughing toward the direction of his favorite restaurant.

Sitting down in front of the steaming bowl Naruto said, "Finally, RAMAN!" before diving his chopsticks into the bowl. Ayame watched with a smile as Naruto devoured his first bowl, before grasping his second and digging in.

"So Naruto-kun" she said bringing the man out of his feast to look at her, "I wanted to ask you something". Naruto raised an eyebrow to the woman as she blushed and start shaking.

"D-Did y you" she stuttered trying her best to compose herself as she pulled something square and black out, "Did you sending this to me mean something?" Naruto had noodles hanging from his mouth as he peered at the rectangular object in the beauties hand.

He began chocking when he saw that is was the very same video that had been causing trouble for him for the past week. "Ayame, you have to believe me" Naruto sputtered waving his hands in front of himself, "I didn't even send that stupid video! I think you're amazing and super beautiful but I'm not trying to hint anything to you".

Ayame had completely blocked out every word after amazing and beautiful and brought both hands cupped to her face, "You really think I'm beautiful!" Naruto sweat dropped and just went back to eating, trying to ignore the woman.

After about five minutes and when his fourth bowl was gone he asked, "Ayame, how about another bowl?" He looked up to see that she was gone and said, "Yo Ayame! I need another bowl". Still getting no response, he was about to yell until three bowls were dropped in front of him by a smiling Teuchi.

"Sorry boy" Teuchi said taking away the empty bowls, "She must've just disappeared to god knows where". Naruto chuckled and began eating while making small talk with the older man.

"So how've you been Naruto?" Teuchi asked cooking another pot of his ramen. Naruto slurping down his mouth full began to reply, "I've been alright. How about your sel " his breath hitched when he heard his zipper go down and felt a small hand reach inside.

He looked to both sides to see that the seats were empty and then a Teuchi who was happily explaining something. He carefully lifted up the red cloth flap that was over his legs and was shocked.

There sat Ayame with his penis now pulled out, stroking it lovingly with a sly smile on her face. "So Naruto" Teuchi said making Naruto drop the flap with a shocked face, "You're gonna be Hokage soon right".

"Ye-ah" Naruto panted trying to hold his chopsticks as a soft pair of lips engulfed his penis. Teuchi looked at Naruto questionably and asked, "You okay Naruto?" The blonde nodded weakly trying not to moan as Ayame ran her tongue up his shaft.

Naruto couldn't help but adjust himself in his seat and spread his legs allowing the brunette to take more of his cock in. Teuchi went back to washing dishes while sneaking peaks at the younger man, eyeing him closely.

Naruto began sweating while Ayame playfully sucked on his testicles, while he little soft hands stroked his long girthed shaft. Naruto felt pre shoot out of his head and land on the bottom of the table.

"You sure you're okay Naruto?" Teuchi once again asked suspiciously. Naruto nodded with a blush as his eyes glazed over a little, "It's j-just th-at your ramen i-is sooooo good". The old man smiled at this and went back to work leaving Naruto alone.

Ayame flicked her tongue across his head while stroking his shaft, trying to make him blow. Naruto shut his mouth tightly trying not to grunt as more pre shot out onto Ayame's face.

"Its cumming" he finally moaned, making Ayame smile and speed up her work. "Cum for me Naruto-kun, cum for your dirty waitress!" Ayame whispered causing Naruto throw his head back and clamp his mouth shut, as he began shooting into Ayame's mouth.

She kept her mouth open and her eyes closed as he filled her mouth with think, hot cum. She began sucks him off about thirty seconds into it, trying to milk his huge cock dry. Naruto panted like a dog when he finally quit cumming and heard Ayame gulp down his load.

Teuchi came back startling Naruto and said, "Gezz, where the hell is that girl? Doesn't she know she can't just leave during a shift?"

Suddenly Ayame popped up from the other side of the counter and said, "Sorry daddy, I was chasing a cat away. I'll get right back to work" she said slipping a piece of paper into Naruto's lap. Teuchi smiled at his daughter and said, "Well since you were helping the shop you can take your lunch break".

Ayame smiled sweetly and said, "No thanks dad. I just had a BIG helping of deliciousness". Naruto almost laughed at this and placed his cock back into his black trousers watching as Teuchi left with a blushing Ayame close behind.

Throwing the right amount of money on the table Naruto grabbed the note and left. Looking at the piece of paper he read:

Meet me in the back ally tomorrow after work ;)  
signed your dirty waitress!

Naruto placed the paper in his pocket and decided to go home. As soon as he walked into his house he could tell something was wrong. Not fearing he bravely stepped inside and began searching his house. He saw that his bedroom light was on and there was music coming from his room. He pushed the door open and almost had a nosebleed from the sight before him.

Aya was tied to his bed with a blindfold on, and a gag in her mouth. She was in doggy style position wearing a little tiny maid's outfit. Naruto could see something sticking out of her tiny pussy lips, as she shook while moaning into the gag.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun" a voice from behind him making him turnaround said. There stood Hina in a maid's outfit of her own with Amika standing at her side completely naked besides the gag and blindfold.

"Amika" Hina said angrily to her friend pushing her to her knees, "How dare you not pleasure master sooner!" she then looked longingly at Naruto's trembling form, "Come master, and try out your slaves!"

Alright guys, there's chapter 8 part 2; hope you enjoyed. Please Review!  



	10. Chapter 8 Part 3

Sup fans! This will be the third and final part of chapter 8 and don't worry Mabui sweet ass is in here! Now everyone please review and enjoy Sex Instructor 8 part 3!

Naruto looked at the girls in surprise as Hina removed the gag from Amika's mouth. He felt himself get hard as drool leaked from her mouth as soon as the gag was taken away. "Wh-What's going on?" Naruto asked watching as Hina made Amika crawl slowly towards him.

Hina stopped her friend and smiled up at Naruto, "We're just giving master a welcome home present". Naruto watched as Hina unbuttoned his pants, allowing his semi hard cock to fall out. Hina grabbed him by the shaft and began stroking until he was hard.

"Amika" Hina said holding the back of her friend's head, "Don't just sit there, start pleasuring master". Without hesitation Amika brought her mother to Naruto's cock and began sucking. Naruto groaned loudly at the sudden hit of pleasure.

He watched as Amika's supple, wet lips sucked him in like a giant straw. "Ahhh fuck that feels amazing" Naruto moaned as Amika began twirling her little tongue around his girth. He grabbed the back of her head and began pushing more of himself inside until she had about 6 inches down her throat.

Naruto began thrusting slowly, matching her rhythm, and causing Amika to gag a little. He could feel every last bit of pre that was shooting into the girl's mouth, which was quickly swallowed.

"Shit" he moaned feeling his orgasm about to hit, "I'm gonna fucking cum!" He began thrusting like crazy as he held her head, causing drool to leak down Amika's mouth to her chin. "FUCK" Naruto said as his first shoot sprayed into Amika's mouth. "Swallow it baby" Naruto moaned as he felt her choke on all of his semen, yet she still kept swallowing.

Naruto pulled out at the last second and began shooting onto the girl's face. Amika kept her mouth open hoping to catch more of her master's cum.

When his orgasm finally died down Naruto said, "Man that was great!" Hina, who had watched the whole thing said, "We're not done yet master".

He watched as Hina slowly got on his bed and pulled Aya's ass cheeks apart, giving him full access. "Aya's pussy is already filled, so you'll have to use her little ass" Hina said rubbing the ring of her asshole, causing Aya to scream into her gag and moan.

Naruto got on his knees on the bed and crawled behind Aya. "This has to be the hottest thing ever" he thought as he began rubbing her asshole. He slowly stuck one finger inside and felt how tight she is.

"Man" he said sticking another in causing her to squirm and lift her ass higher, "This is gonna be a tight fit".

"He brought his cock up to her asshole and began stretching it by pulling her cheeks apart. He tried pushing in but found he couldn't fit. "Fuck" he said trying to squeeze his head into her little butt.

Naruto began sweating as he kept prodding the asshole, not being able to fully satisfy himself. "Let me help you master" Hina said grabbing his cock and bringing it to her mouth. Naruto groaned as she coated his cock with her saliva. Naruto watched as she brought her mouth to the shaking girl's asshole and began taking long, wet licks.

Hina pulled her now wet mouth away from Aya's ass and said, "Now stretch her Master. Make her scream out your name". Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he once again steadied his cock into position behind Aya's ass.

Placing the tip against her asshole he began slowly pushing himself in. Even though it was an unnatural tight fit, he was squeezing his cock inside. Letting out a moan once five complete inches were inside, he began pulling back out, only to slam right back in.

Hina brought her hand into her maid's skirt, watching a grunting Naruto pumped in and out of Aya's virgin ass. Aya screamed into her gag, while Naruto held her hips firmly, steadily thrusting. With each thrust he allowed more of his cock to be engulfed by her tightness.

"Oh god" Naruto said, watching as his full length finally buried itself into her. Aya, finally feeling pleasure began moaning as Naruto gripped her right ass cheek, teasing her with a small pinch. Drool was pouring from the sides of the gag as Aya's eyes glazed over in pleasure.

Naruto could feel the vibrations of the vibrator in the young girl's pussy. "Awww yeah" he said as her anus squeezed his cock even harder.

"Does that vibrator feel good master?" Hina asked with a small smile as he fingers dipped in and out of her tight vagina. Grabbing a small pink device she turned up a small knob, watching the two having sex, reactions.

Naruto's eyes widened as the vibration became more intense, and her ass began squirming around him. Aya was now screaming loudly into the gag as Naruto began thrusting faster, making his penis go deeper. Naruto's teeth began to grind as he felt the girl's body tighten, as she arched her back.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" Naruto screamed in between thrusts as he felt himself on the verge of exploding. Hina smiled slyly as she turned up the vibrations, causing Naruto to throw his head back, while Aya's arms went limp making the hand from the cuffs attached to the bed posts.

Naruto's jaw dropped as her ass squeezed tighter and he felt his first shot empty into her bowels. Stopping all movement he waited in ecstasy as he filled her ass to the limit, causing semen to flow from the sides.

With a loud 'PLOP' his cock fell from her ass. She had it probed up in the air so his semen could not yet leak out. Naruto grasped his still hard cock and said, "This had to of been one of the hottest things to ever exist".

"What do you mean 'Had'?" Hina's asked as she pushed Naruto onto his back. Naruto watched from his laying form as Hina stood above him, allowing him to see up her pantyless skirt.

"I think the funs really about to start" Hina said spreading her small pussy, giving Naruto a perfect view inside.

The Next Morning

Sai walked with a genuine smile on his face as he made his way towards his teammate's house. Waving to people that passed, he gripped the letter tightly that was signed to his blonde friend.

Walking to the door he saw someone already outside. Walking towards the person he said, "Hello Sakura. How are you?" The pink haired woman looked at him in shook before breathing a breath or relief.

"Oh Sai" she said shaking her head sideways with a smile, "I thought you were someone else". Sai, still with a smile on asked, "Tell me Sakura, why are you visiting Naruto?"

An irate look appeared on Sakura's face as she turned back to the door, "I just have to talk to Naruto about something very serious". Sai snickered in his mind, considering he too saw the video.

"I've been knocking for thirty minutes and still no answer. I think he's just ignoring me" Sakura said angrily once again knocking on the door. The two waited a second before they heard a, "HOLD ON" come from the other side of the door.

They waited a few moments before an almost completely naked Naruto appeared, clad only in boxers. Sai smiled friendly at his friend before holding out the letter to him, "Lady Tsunade said you must report to A about your mission in Nadeshiko for some reason".

Naruto took the note and watched as Sai began walking away. He looked at the other person at his door and he began sweating, "Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" The woman growled and walked into his house causing Naruto to bite his lip.

"You know damn good and well why I'm here" Sakura said throwing a black tape onto Naruto's table. Naruto looked at the tape and said, "Ok, I understand your upset but I didn't even record this".

"That's not why I'm mad, you idiot" Sakura screamed as she paced around his house angrily, "I'm mad because of this!"

Naruto watched as she threw a small plastic stick onto his table. Holding it up he eyed the object strangely, looking at the two pink lines. "W-What's this?" he asked looking back at the woman.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to her old teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto" she looked around for a second before saying, "It's a pregnancy test".

Naruto looked up for a second, before angrily throwing the plastic stick at the nearest wall, "Why the fuck did you bring this over?"

Sakura gulped as she stood up and began walking towards his door, "Just so you know you're the only person I've ever been with. I know you'll do the right thing" and with that she walked out of his door.

Naruto slumped down into his chair and let out a sigh. "What have I done?" he asked himself placing both hands on his head.

Looking over at the letter by his side he said, "I'll have to worry about that shit later". Walking to his room he began getting dressed, with a constant frown. Looking over at the girls on his bed he mentally slapped himself, "I start teaching Sex Ed again tomorrow, how the fuck am I supposed to take on so many fucking responsibilities?"

Naruto sighed before disappearing in a flash of golden light, causing one of the girls to stir.

"N-Naruto-kun" Hina said rubbing her eyes, still sleepy from last night. Her maid outfit, along with Aya's were ripped and discarded in random places all over the floor.

Looking around she noticed Naruto wasn't there. Reluctantly she laid her head back down on the pillow, trying her best to fall asleep without Naruto besides her.

"And then I got the fuck out of there and reporting in" Naruto told A, while balancing a kunai on the tip of his finger. A looked at the younger man lusciously and asked, "Are you sure everything will be fine now. That plant is very rare, and we can do many things with it".

Naruto stood from his seat and the kunai was placed in his holster before he began waving the talking Kage away, "Yeah, yeah special flower and what not. Shizuka will give us the flower, trust me" he began walking towards the door with a smile, "and with that the amazing Naruto will take his leave".

A growled at the Naruto's childish antics and said, "Yeah whatever yourself! Don't you realize someday you'll have to grow up, and stop acting like an idiot?" Naruto, who was cleaning out his ear with his finger, asked, "What did you say?"

He dodged a massive strike of lighting and ran down a hall laughing childishly. He was however stopped once he reached the main lobby, by a calm female voice, "Naruto-san". He turned to look at the owner to see it was the assist of the Raikage, Mabui.

"Umm Yeah" Naruto said stopping and turning his body towards the woman. She calmly walked forward looking around nervously, brushing a piece of hair back. "I would like to request that you stop angering the Raikage. I have to take care of everything that goes wrong in this tower, and that includes the wall he just blew up trying to hit you".

Naruto looked down the hall and sweat dropped seeing a yelling A looking at a massive hole in the wall. "Whoops um my bad, hehehe" Naruto chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. He looked at Mabui who was staring at him, not angrily, but oddly.

"What?" he asked touching his cheek, "Do I have something on my face?" Mabui blushed seeing her being caught for staring and shook her head. "Well then" Naruto said slapping the sides of his pants awkwardly, "Wanna go get something to eat?"

Mabui's blush deepened at the question and she stuttered, "Wh-what?" Naruto looked at the woman questionably and said, "Well considering I just made your job harder, the least I could do is treat you to a nice meal".

Mabui looked around and saw her boss screaming while banging his head against the wall causing more cracks to appear. Turning back at the smiling blonde she answered, "Let's go!"

40 minutes later

"Wow this is delicious" Naruto said taking another big bite of his steak, "You were right Mabui, this is awesome!" The dark skinned woman just watched with a blush as Naruto downed his fifth plate of food. Her eyes traveled down to his pants, where she could see could see a massive long bulge.

Her eyes traveled back up to his fishnet shirt, staring at his hard abs. Her mouth literally watered, remembering seeing his body in action.

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be that girl on the tape "she thought to herself now fiddling with the foot on her plate. Naruto finished yet another plate and with a satisfied sigh he rubbed his stomach, "It isn't ramen but I have to say; this place is amazing".

Naruto looked at Mabui who was looking downcast messing with the food on her plate. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" Naruto quietly asked himself taking a drink of his saki. He looked at the empty bottles next to the table and thought, "Great now I'll be drunk and she's upset".

"Sooooo" Naruto drew the word out for a while thinking of something to say, "What do you do for fun around here?" The dark skinned woman raised an eyebrow and brushed a strand of light gray hair from her eyes before answering with a stern look, "Being the Raikage's assistant gives me more than enough work to keep me busy. There's no time for fun". She finished with a serious nod, as Naruto literally fell from his seat.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Naruto shouted drawing everyone's attention towards him making him smile nervously and sit back down, "But you have to have some kind of fun". She shook her head solemnly causing the blonde to slam his hands on the table.

"What about hobbies?" Mabui shook her head. "What about friends?" She sighed before saying, "As I do have companions I do not see them much because of work". Naruto rubbed his chin thinking as hard as he could, and smiled before asking, "What about sex? Fucking is always fun!"

Mabui's face turned five shades redder as she found herself speechless. Naruto waited for an answer quietly actually wanting to know the answer because hey, she was hot.

"Wha I Sex " Mabui stuttered out not knowing how to respond to the blunt question. Naruto looked at the baffling light haired woman oddly, "What the fuck's wrong with her? It's a simple quest " Naruto smiled as it finally clicked in his head, "She must be a virgin!" Decided that it was the only logical reason he stood up abruptly.

Mabui gasped as Naruto walked to her and picked her before throwing money on the table and they both disappeared in a flash of golden.

Mabui watched as Naruto talked to the employee, checking out a room for the night at a local hotel. She was literally shaking trying to think of what the blonde had in store for her. She rubbed her thighs together in anticipation hoping to god that by some kind of luck she'd finally loss her virginity.

"Alright" Naruto said with a smile grasping her sweaty hand leading her towards the room, "Let's go check out this room eh?" Mabui let herself be lead by the taller blond as he held her hand softly. Once they arrived at the room she had sat on the king sized bed while Naruto went to the restroom.

Mabui sat thinking of different scenarios that could happen once the blond returned. What he didn't want to have sex at all? Mabui clenched her skirt at the thought and shook her head, "No! I refuse to be a virgin any longer. I've waited long enough damn it. Naruto-Kun will have sex with me, even if I have to encourage him!"

Naruto stood in front of the huge walkway mirror shirtless with a smile. "God I'm fucking lucky lately" he said running water through his hair, "Maybe that video tape wasn't such a bad thing, at least it's getting me beautiful women like Mabui".

Looking back at his reflection he smirked, "Well Naruto, time to go take yet another woman's virginity".

He opened the door and made his way back towards the bedroom already unbuttoning his pants. "So Mabui considering you say you never get to have fun, I was think " He looked up completely stunned at the woman No; Goddess lying across the huge bed.

Mabui had a small blush as she watched Naruto's eyes run over every aspect of her body and she gave a small smile seeing the reaction in his now tighter pants.

Naruto was lost for words. He knew Mabui was attractive but he never imagined under all that clothing would be one of the most beautiful bodies he'd ever seen. Mabui was lying on the bed in a small red thong with a matching bra that didn't hide anything. The lighting in the room made her skin literally shine, making her now visible ass even more delicious.

"Well Naruto-kun" Mabui said quietly with a blush, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come over here and fuck me?" It was Naruto's turn to blush as he walked towards the bed slowly letting his pants drop as he crawled atop the woman.

She brought him in to a heated kiss as he ran his hands up her curvy sides causing her to moan under his touch. Naruto began rubbing her stomach while sucking on her neck giving Mabui some much needed air.

She squirmed under his hot touch as his strong hand went right into her bra and grasped her. She could feel how hard he was since he was practically fucking her leg causing her to practically wet her thong.

Naruto grabbed her bra and forcibly ripped the article of clothing from her body causing her to yelp, but her yelp quickly changed to moaned as he took her right nipple into his mouth.

Naruto watched her face while pleasing her, seeing her many reactions. He knew he was practically coating her leg with his pre but he couldn't help it, she was so damn hot. Reaching under the woman he grasped her ass, giving it a hard squeeze earning another moan.

He quickly slipped over her panties and started at her dripping pussy. He swiftly brought his mouth to her lips and began sucking gently. The woman began groaning feeling Naruto's tongue flick arcos and inside of her moistness.

"Please" she begged in a whisper, "Please stop teasing and fuck me already". Naruto couldn't help but smile at this as he grasped his throbbing cock. "Alright Mabui-chan" he said lining his erection to her pussy, "Your wish is my command".

Mabui's eyes bugged as she was suddenly filled to the brim. She looked down to see her pussy stretched to the limit around the blonde's massive member. She looked up at his face through half lidded eyes and saw his fox like grin.

Naruto smiled as he slowly pulled out, only to pump right back in causing Mabui to sputter out an unrecognizable language. "Do you like this" Naruto said thrusting quickly in and out. He could feel the older woman tighten around and laughed as she jerked forward under him.

Mabui couldn't even describe the amount of pleasure she was feeling at the moment as she gasped, "Yo-u're turnin me in-side out". Naruto grunted as he began speeding up his powerful thrusts causing the woman's eyes to close as yelps escaped her mouth.

Naruto looked at the shiny sweat dark body under him and swooped her right nipple into his mouth sucking roughly. He could feel her body tighten around him and he began jerking back and forth.

He grasped her hips and began delivering the last final thrusts before he heard her shout, "I'M CUMMING, I'M FUCKING CUMMING FROM YOUR FAT DICK!"

Naruto felt her pussy tighten even more and let out a grunt as he said, "You're fucking milking my cock! I'm gonna blow!"

Mabui's eyes glazed over while her tongue hung from her mouth as she felt spurt after spurt of semen begin to fill the womb. This only intensified her orgasm and she began shaking while her eyes closed.

Naruto gave hard short thrusts as he drenched the woman's insides with his cum. Once he felt his orgasm subside he pulled out and said, "Man that was fucking great!"

The words fell to deaf ears as Mabui had already passed out, completely in bliss. Naruto looked over and said, "Eh, why the fuck not?" before lying next to the woman and closing his eyes, entering the world of sleep.

Alright guys, thanks for reading!  
I know this one took hella long but I was waiting to see if they'd take down the story. I guess is they don't I'll continue and shit. 


	11. Chapter 9

Alright guys, I know it's been a while and shit, and I'm sorry -_-  
This chapter may not be too long but I've got some important news. Naruto Sex Instructor is almost done. I'm not quite sure if there will be a sequel or not yet but just wanted to inform everyone!  
WARNING: THERE ARE SOME FETISHES THAT NOT EVERYONE WILL SHARE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

"I really am sorry!" Naruto pleaded as anime tears comically fell down his face. He stood in front of his old class, begging the many girls; minus Aya, Hina, Amika, and Asuka. The four girls watched; slightly worried for their sensei as the rest of their classmates verbally assaulted him.

Miho looked at the man angrily and shouted, "Forget it asshole! You basically took our virginities and then ran out as fast as you could" she gave a sigh and placed her hands on her hips, "My mother was right about men".

Naruto gave the girl an expressionless stare and said, "What kind of Aburame are you, I thought you guys never talked".

Miho faced heated up as her neck snapped back towards him and she yelled back, "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Naruto shrunk back down as the little woman continued to yell at him, until Hina; finally hearing enough decided to intervene.

"Alright girls" she said walking in front of Naruto, "Sure he left, sure he hurt us, and sure he took something we can never get back without even thinking about it" Naruto looked at the ground at the last one in shame, "But he had enough decency to apologize for it, and is willing to try to make up for leaving. Plus, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't even be alive right now!"

The rest of the girls quieted down once Hina had finished. Naruto looked at Hina gratefully as the girl gave him a look mouthing, "You owe me".

Reina looked at the man questionable and said, "I guess we can give you one more chance, but if you mess up again we'll never forgive you". Naruto gave purple haired girl a sheepish grin with a small nod while the rest of the girls agreed.

They all reluctantly went back to their seat and Naruto smiled before he noticed something had changed since the last time he'd seen them.

"There are only ten of you what happened to the other four girls?" Naruto asked only seeing Hina, Amika, Aya, Asuka, Miho, Reina, Rina, Koyuko, Junko, and Byento.

Miho gave a sneer at this and answered, "Supposedly they couldn't handle you leaving so suddenly and decided it must have been our faults; so they quit and dropped out of the Academy feeling bad for themselves or something. If you ask me it's pretty pathetic, I mean giving up your dreams over some guy".

Naruto glared at the younger girl and shook his head as he said, "I'm I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I'd come back sooner".

"Yeah yeah hero boy" Miho said waving a hand at him, before she gave a smile and asked, "Don't you think it's time you properly apologize by starting the lesson?"

Naruto looked at the girl as she slowly pulled down her little ninja shorts as she grinned deviously. He looked at the other girls who were following the Aburame's actions; even a smiling Hina and a blushing Amika.

Naruto looked at the naked young girls who stood in front of him, each posing incredibly; causing Naruto's pants to shrink.

"So he should be finished in about five mouths correct?" Shizune asked Tsunade while she read a report. The busty blonde nodded as she placed her hands together and replied, "Just think Shizune I'll no longer be Hokage. I won't have my political power any longer".

Shizune nodded sadly and said, "But milady, you did an amazing job. I'd say you're one of the most important Hokages we've ever had!"

Shizune watched as tears began to fall from the older woman's eyes and she quickly ran to her side and tried comforting her.

"It's alright Tsunade-sama! I'm sure Naruto will let you be his adviser or assistant and then you can still help the village. Please don't be sad Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said hugging the woman close to herself.

"S-Sad " Tsunade's weak voice said, "Sad Why would I be sad?" Tsunade looked up at Shizune and smiled as she said, "I can finally start drinking again!" before she continued crying tears; not of sadness but of happiness.

Shizune literally fell over at her master's words and thought, "I guess some things never change".

"YES!" Miho yelled as she jumped up and down on Naruto's hard shaft. Naruto couldn't help but fall victim to the young girl's lust as she had literally tackled him before anyone else could. The girl had completely stripped his pants which now hung from his ankles as they both sat upon his desk, making it rock back and forth.

The rest of the girls had broken into a group orgy, waiting for Miho to finish so they could also join in on the fun.

Naruto let his head hang back as he propped himself up on his elbows, enjoying the tightness Miho was giving him.

The black haired girl kept her quick rhythm up, fully engulfing his large cock with each movement.

"Oh god" Naruto moaned quietly as he felt her tiny pussy twitch around him. "Do you like it Naruto-sensei?" Miho asked with a cocky smile as she fucked him hard.

Miho pinched her nipple and rubbed her clit as she felt Naruto's cock grow harder inside of her. She couldn't hold it any longer as she fell atop of him, while she still raised her hips up and down.

"I'm gonna gonna cum!" she moaned as she felt Naruto grasp her ass and squeeze her cheeks. Naruto squeezed hard, enjoying the soft fleshy ass that his fingers were currently wrapped in.

"Oh god this fucking ass is incredible" Naruto said as he felt her walls tighten around him and heard her moan. He began thrusting up while slipping a finger into her back door, causing the girl's eyes to widen.

Naruto felt her pussy begin to milk him as she yelled out, "IT'S TOO MUCH! I'M CUMMING!" causing his eyes to roll as he released inside of her.

Sakura calmly walked towards room 221 of the academy. She had just got done talking to Tsunade who had told her she could find Naruto here.

"Room 221" she said as she walked to the door, slowly bringing her hand to the door. She was about to knock, only to be stopped when a small moan escaped from inside.

Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she quietly and slowly opened the door, to be met by a scene she hadn't expected.

Naruto held a young girl's hips, while he repeatedly pounded into her, stretching the girl's small pussy to unimaginably sizes. A girl identical to the one under Naruto sat on her face, moaning as she ate her out.

"You're so tight Reina" Naruto groaned as he continued pounding into the girl, who was trying her best to satisfy her sister while taking Naruto on. Rina rubbed her pussy against her sister's face hard, trying to get her tongue farther inside of her.

Sakura watched with a shocked expression as Naruto fucked the smaller girl who was willingly taking him. "Oh oh my " she muttered as she felt her own nipple grow hard, poking out of her tight pink shirt.

"Sh-shit" Hina moaned as she and Amika rubbed their vaginas together; both girls letting out small moans. Aya and Asuka were currently on top of each other, eating the other out. Miho, Koyuko, Junko, and Byento were currently all exchanging saliva, which was also mixed with semen from Miho's pussy which belonged to their sensei.

"S-sensei" Reina moaned causing the thrusting Naruto to look up at her blushing face which was no longer covered by her sister's pussy, "I thi-think I'm go-gonna cum!"

Sakura watched with wide eyes as Reina arched her back and Naruto lurched forward, giving small quick thrusts. She mindlessly slid her hand down her tight black ninja pants. She slowly rubbed her clit as Naruto's sweaty, muscular form pounded into the girl.

"He's so sexy " Sakura whispered as she slid a finger into herself. Naruto pulled out of the young girl and groaned out, "I'm gonna cum".

Sakura watched as all the girls ran in front of the blonde by Reina and they all eagerly opened their mouths. She watched as Naruto stroked himself quickly, pointing his cock at all the girls.

"FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK" Naruto moaned as he began shooting out humongous loads of semen all over the girls.

Hina was immediately shot in the face, his semen coating her. Amika's chocolate skin was made shiny as his think load flew all over her. Miho's mouth was filled to the brim with cum. Aya's rubbed the sticky substance against her breasts, enjoying the warm sensation. Asuka began licked the semen on her face off, using her hands. The rest of the girls moaned as they too were soaked with cum.

Naruto slowly quit stroking as his load stopped shooting. "Gosh damn" he said as he watched the girls rub his load into their skin.

"Naruto-sensei" Byento, slowly pulled some semen out of her shiny green hair, "Can you put it inside me next?"

Naruto was about to answer when they all heard a moan come from behind the door.

Miho was immediately pulling the door open, trying to discover who was there; spying on their love making session.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto said quite shocked to see his pink haired teammate on the floor with her right breast out, pinching her nipple while she rubbed herself inside her pants.

The panting pink haired woman opened her eyes looking at the many girls and a sweaty Naruto. She was surprised to see Miho smiling evilly as she said, "Well, well; it seems someone is a peeping tom." She looked at the rest of the class and said, "I think she needs to be taught a lesson".

"W-Wait a second! I just came to talk to Nar " Sakura's stuttering was interrupted when Miho pulled her forward into the class room. "W-Wait a second" Naruto said quit confused by the whole situation; why was Sakura here?

He watched as Miho stripped the older woman of her cloths and licked her lips at seeing the pink haired girl's wet, hot body.

"Come on Naruto-sensei" Miho said with a devious smile as she forcibly opened Sakura's legs causing the blushing woman to stutter.

Naruto watched as Sakura's light pink, small pussy was exposed to the class as Miho continued, "We'd learn so much more if you were to fuck a grown body".

Naruto was about to detest but he looked at Sakura, who almost seemed to be enjoying herself as Miho rubbed her.

"Naruto-sensei" Amika said gaining her teacher's attention, "W-What should we do?"

Naruto looked back and forth between Sakura and the girl before saying, "Y-You guys watch you're gonna get a new lesson".

"Na-Naruto-kun" Sakura quietly moaned as he stood above her, his erection sticking out full force. "Shhh Sakura" Naruto whispered as he kneeled down grasping his cock, "Trust me, you'll enjoy this just as much as I will".

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto pushed her legs apart and said, "Listen up girls, I'm about to show you what to expect if you're captured".

"What do you mean Naruto-sensei?" Junko asked putting her purple hair into a ponytail. Naruto looked at the short girl as produced some ninja wire seamlessly out of air.

"The whole point of this class is to make sure you're able to handle being captured and sexually tortured by bandits or other ninjas. It doesn't happen as much as it used to but trust me, it can" Naruto said checking out Junko's pussy causing the girl to blush.

Naruto turned back to Sakura and said, "Usually they'll try humiliating you before they even start the real torture".

Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto's strong arms picked her up. The girls watched as their teacher tied the woman up, throwing Kunai into the ceiling with ninja wire tied to it holding Sakura in the air.

Sakura could feel air blowing against her now exposed pussy. She dangled in the air with her arms tied above her head, and her legs spread open, with her nipples tied to the kunai in the ceiling.

Naruto smirked at the hanging woman as he said, "Alright girls, I want you all to do anything you want to her. Humiliate her anyway you want".

Sakura's eyes widened as the girls stepped forward, some looking confused while other grinned evilly. She was about to scream for help when Naruto walked forward and placed a red gag in her mouth.

"What are you gonna do while we do this Naruto-sensei?" Koyuko asked curiously. Naruto grasped his hard cock and said, "I'm gonna enjoy the show for a bit and when I feel the need; I'll take over".

The girl nodded and walked next to Miho, who was currently rubbing the pink haired woman's clit.

"Can you believe this?" Miho asked with a crazed grin, "We get to play with this woman! I hope to god someday my body looks like this!" Sakura was currently screaming/moaning into the gag while Hina was behind her, rubbing her breasts playfully pinching the pulled nipples.

Byento got down on fours and spread Sakura's cheeks apart. She licked her lips at the small hole and gave a growl before digging in.

Naruto stroked himself hard as he watched Hina, Byento, and Miho play with Sakura's body. The rest of the girl simply played with themselves and before he knew it Junko was at his side; rubbing her legs together.

"Please Naruto-sensei!" she begged once; not needed to do a second since he picked her up and laid her on a desk. Naruto groaned as he thrust inside of the small girl.

Her purple ponytail swayed with each thrust as he breasts, which were big for her age; bounced. She moaned his name loudly as he grasped her breast and squeezed her ass. Junko shut her eyes enjoying the feeling of being full her sensei was giving her.

The feeling didn't last long for Naruto as he whispered, "God I fucking love you!" in her ear; causing her to squirm and orgasm, before fully passing out.

He slowly pulled his rock hard cock out with a loud pop and looked back at the scene he left behind. Sakura was literally crying in pleasure as Miho's fingers were roughly stretching her pussy. Byento was deeply fingering her as while giving her a rim job. Hina had pulled Sakura's face down, making her upside and she forcibly rubbed her pussy against Sakura's face.

Naruto stepped forward with an all too happy grin and said, "Alright girls, I think she's had enough". This earned a groaned from all the girls as Reina whined, "But sensei we didn't even get to play with here yet!"

Naruto shook her off and stood above Sakura's dangling form, "Don't worry, you'll get a chance to have your fun. Just enjoy the show for now".

Sakura groaned as she lifted her head to see Naruto's cock about to enter her. "Don't worry babe" Naruto said gripping her ass while he slowly pushing himself in. He heard her yelp as his head popped inside of her. Sakura's eyes stretched as she felt her tight pussy being opened once again by the huge cock.

Naruto closed his eyes as he slowly began pumping, losing himself in his own pleasure. He couldn't help but moan as he felt something small and wet flick across his sack. He looked down, keeping his thrusts slow and hard; to see Amika lightly licking his balls.

He smiled as he gripped Sakura's hips and began moving quicker and harder. Sakura's groaned loudly as she was fucked by her old teammate. "How does it feel Sakura-chan?" she heard the blonde ask as he continued his rhythm.

"It's so fucking deep!" Sakura couldn't help but strain out as she felt her pussy tighten around his cock. She noticed Naruto felt it to considering the smile he was now sporting and the way he began picking up his pace.

Naruto let his smile grow and the thought of finally cumming, and in Sakura's tight pussy. He began picking up his thrusts, feeling his semen slowly traveling up his shaft.

"OH FUCK" Sakura screamed as she let her head hand, having an intense orgasm. Naruto jerked forward and allowed his semen to shoot into the hot pussy.

The girls watched as their teacher emptied himself in the woman now identified as Sakura. Amika began slurping on his hanging testicles, and could feel every spurt that went into the woman.

Naruto slowly pulled out, allowing his semen to come oozing out. "Girls " he said slowly stroking himself as he walked towards them, "I want you all to enjoy yourselves so I'm gonna teach you a little Jutsu that should give you ultimate please with the same sex".

Naruto walked to this desk and began searching in the multiply cabinets, "gosh damn it, where did the last teacher leave it? Ah, here it is!"

The girls watched as Naruto forward with a long black dildo attached to bottoms that connected the sex toy to the girl.

"Miho, you seem pretty ready" he said motioning for the girl to step forward, "Come put this strap on and perform Tiger, Monkey, Ox and then Ram".

Miho did as she was told and put the strange device on and performed the multiply hand signs. The girls watched as Miho dropped to the ground, letting out small grunts and moans.

"There ya go" Naruto said walking away and pulling Aya away from the group, laying her on a desk; slowly thrusting inside of her. "You now know what it's like to have a cock. The Jutsu will last until you cum three times, so you've better start soon so the rest of the girls can get a chance".

Miho blushing face watched as Naruto began fucking the moaning Aya who was begging for more. She slowly looked back at Sakura who was still shaking from the intense orgasm she had recently received.

Grasping her six inch artificial cock she walked forward, aligning herself with Sakura's pussy. Miho didn't wait long as she quickly plunged inside of Sakura's creamy pussy.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" Miho yelled loud enough to gain everyone's attention, "IT FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" The rest of the girl walked to the desk and began grapping their own strap on.

"Oh my god" Miho sputtered as she thrusted wildly into Sakura, precum literally pouring from her fake cock. She had no idea how the non real object could give her such pleasure but she didn't question it as she jerked forward like she'd seen her sensei do so many times.

Naruto; who was still pumping in and out of a blushing Aya watched as Miho began cumming inside Sakura, causing the grown woman to scream in pleasure. He smiled as he watched a smile line form behind Miho who was now pulling out and moving in front to have Sakura suck her clean.

Alright guys, I know I surprised some of you but a fan requested futa, and I didn't really feel comfortable with it so I came up with my own way. Well I gotta go right the next chapter for Welcome to Prison. Cya!  



	12. Chapter 10 Final

Alright guys, I know it's been awhile; and I'm sorry, but I've been busy. Just a warning, this chapter has a lot of time skips and will be the official last chapter of the Sex Instructor series. I'm going to make a follow up story involving Naruto and Hina as a team. Please enjoy and I'm sorry to say, good bye.

"Did you really have to do that?" Sakura asked putting her cloths back on. The girls had gone home after an entire day of ravishing her body. Naruto still stood naked admiring her figure as he said, "Oh come on, I was just having some fun. You know you enjoyed it; I mean with the way you were scream "

"Shut up Naruto-kun!" Sakura shouted angrily as a blush appeared on her face. Naruto gave laugh as she stomped around the room, before he finally asked, "So why'd you come here in the first place?"

Sakura stood up straight as her eyes hardened. She turned towards the blonde and said, "Naruto I know we both thought I was pregnant". Naruto who was now putting on his boxers nodded as he looked at her confused. Sakura finished dressing as she continued, "I've got some pretty good news, it turns out I'm not pregnant "

Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped forward asking, "W-What do you mean, how are you not pregnant? Aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you know if you're pregnant or not?" Sakura gave a glare and snapped back, "It's not as easy as it looks! Turns out that the pregnancy test I took was wrong. Aren't you happy? I thought any guy would love to be told he's not going to be a dad!"

Naruto's mouth dropped as he rubbed the back of his head and with a nervous chuckle he replied, "Well yeah I guess I'm happy and stuff. I mean I'm not really ready to be a father, so I guess it turned out; but " Sakura eyed him suspiciously as she said, "But what?"

"Well I was kinda getting used to the idea I'd get to see you more often" Naruto said nervously rubbing his arm, "Ever since I took the chunin exams again, we don't really see each other too much". Sakura gave him a grin as she said, "Awwww Naruto-kun, do you really miss me that much!"

Naruto blushed as he gave a cough and said, "Yeah, yeah whatever". Sakura walked forward and said, "Well Naruto-kun, you know if you ever need me then all you need to do is tell me". Naruto let her grab his face, allowing himself to be pulled into a chaste kiss.

He slowly pulled away with a smile and asked, "Well, if you really wanna help; what are your plans for the week days?"

A month later

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed loudly, causing all the younger girls to run to their seat. It had been a full month since Naruto had asked Sakura to be his assistant, which she happily agreed to. The girls thought it would be fun to have another teacher to have sex with, but soon found out it wasn't going to be the same.

"Now calm down Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he nervously eyed the angry pink haired woman; it seemed Hina had once again poured hot sauce in her coffee. Sakura glared at the girls as she sat at a teacher's desk, right next to Naruto's.

"Don't get a hot head Sakura-sensei" Hina said with a giggle, causing all the other students to laugh. "Now, now Hina; that's enough" Naruto said smiling, "Let's get started on today's lesson". The girls watched as Naruto began writing on the board.

Hina frowned as she saw this and asked a question that had been on everyone's mind, "Naruto-sensei! Why haven't we practiced your lessons in the past few weeks?" Naruto stopped writing for a second and he thought about the question. It was true; Naruto had completely stopped the sexual intercourse part of the class, and had begun teaching them about nutrients and healthy lifestyles.

"Well, the answer is quite simple " Naruto said putting the chalk down and facing his class, "You've learned just about everything about sex that I can teach you. You know enough, that I trust if you do get captured; you'll be able to endure it. You all know about STD's and that safety is an issue. All of you know how to prevent pregnancy, and even learned some Jutsu that you can use to integrate enemy ninja".

The girls looked at their teacher, some sadly; others understandingly as he finished, "I know you girls may be upset, and I had fun with some of the stuff we did; but the whole reason I brought Sakura-chan here is so that she can help me to teach you how to be girls. We want to make sure you live happily, healthfully, and don't make any stupid mistakes".

Naruto turned back to his board and began writing again, choosing to ignore the fact that he had basically told the girls that he was done with them. Sakura watched Naruto write, before she turned her head to the girls and said, "Listen, I know I can be tough sometimes, but Naruto-kun's right. I'm here to help all of you. When I was young getting captured was a big threat, now it's almost gone; but it can still happen. We want to prepare you for that, and we also want to make sure you all eat right, do your daily exercises, and make sure to keep yourself healthy. This class isn't all about sex, I was forced to take it to and you have to realize that even though you may have enjoyed the sex; and as you get older there will be more of it, but right now we have to make sure you're up to date with your bodies and what's happening to them".

The girls stared at the pink haired women seriously before Naruto turned around so fast wind picked up and he declared, "BUT NO WORRIES! WE WILL HAVE SEX IN THE FUTURE!" The girls all blushed as Sakura shook her head muttering, "Idiotic blonde "

Time skip: Three months later

Naruto watched as Hina and Miho sparred, both impressively showing powerful Jutsu. He had finished all his teachings about five weeks before, and had started teaching the girls real fighting. The girls had developed very quickly under his intense training and could now be described as young mature women. Sakura had left after they had finally finished all the proper teachings, but promised to keep in touch with the students and Naruto.

Hina's chest had begun growing, quite generously; which she loved to show off. Her rear had grown firm and muscled which you could clearly see. Naruto watched as she fell into split before quickly pushing herself into a handstand, kicking Miho across the face and away from her.

Naruto watched as Miho's now more muscles and longer legs squatted, before sending her flying as she yelled, "Secrete Technique: Insect Tornado" causing thousands of insects to fly from her body at a preparing Hina.

Naruto gave a smirk as Hina smiled and performed some hand signs before she said, "Fire release: Running Fire" causing a ring of fire to for around her. Miho jumped away as Hina screamed, "Wind Release: Divine Wind" causing the ring of fire to shout all of, spinning rapidly and successfully destroying all the insects.

Miho gasped seeing all of the insects being obliterated, before she put her hands together and said, "This isn't over yet you top heavy bitch!" Hina gave a chuckle as Miho screamed, "LIGHTNING RELEASE: ELECTRIC FIST!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he quietly said, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to teach these girls such powerful techniques". "Naruto-sensei" he heard causing him to look to his right, to see Amika standing with her hands cuffed in front of her face.

She now stood at about 5'4, and had let her hair grow out, now having it travel her amazingly gracious buttocks. She had also started wearing darker colors, mostly dark green and black. Most of the time Naruto had a hard time taking his eyes off her cleavage, which showed dark shiny skin.

"Don't you think you should intervene? Isn't that Jutsu only supposed to be used in emergencies? Hina could get hurt!" Amika said looking at her taller sensei. Naruto simple continued watching as electric formed in Miho's hands as she pointed to the sky. "I trust Hina will pull through" Naruto said smiling at the girl, causing the rest of the girls; who were watching the fight to gasp.

Hina yipped as she ducked under Miho's fist, which was surrounded in electric. "Can't let her touch me or this match is over!" Hina thought as she ran from the grinning Miho, who said, "Stupid bitch, kill all my insects and try to make me look bad in front of Naruto-kun!"

Hina jumped as Miho struck the ground, causing it to erupt with lightening which began following her closely. She barely managed to jump out of the way as Miho threw her hands towards the sky; the electricity shooting into the clouds.

Everyone watched as the sky became darker, "Miho has great talent. It won't matter if the insects are gone if she's able to perform such outstanding techniques. I can see her being a great ninja, she just needs to be pushed in the right direction" Naruto thought watching thunder begin to form as the sky darkened.

Hina's eyes widened as she saw Miho place her hands by her side with a smile, before she said, "Good luck!" She quickly jumped to her right as lightning struck the exact spot she was previously standing in. She gasped as a loud "BOOM" sounded and another bold shot at her.

Amika glared as she moved to jump into the spare turned attempted murder, only to be stopped by Naruto who placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "Just watch, she can do this".

Hina was full out sprinting, avoiding strike after strike of lightning. Miho was now sweating, hardly managing to control the lightning as her reserves were running low. Hina jumped into a small flower bed as she said, "Enough is enough! WING RELEASE: ULTIMATE WIND WAVE!"

Naruto smiled as he channeled chakra to his feet. A humongous blast of wind swirled around Hina as she brought her arms down, causing a giant wave of wind to shoot from her. Miho's eyes popped as her lightning and the darkness were literally blown away.

"Woh, AHHH" Amika screamed as she was thrown backwards, only for Naruto to grab her arm; holding her body close to his own. The rest of the girls weren't fast enough to respond as they were thrown backwards. Miho had anime tears comically falling down her face as she muttered, "I was so close!"

Hina smiled as she released the technique, and with a sigh began falling; clearly exhausted. She almost met the ground, only to be stopped and hefted up. She tiredly opened her eyes to see Naruto standing with a smile; alongside Amika who was saying, "Oh my gosh Hina-chan! That was amazing!"

"You did great" Naruto said giving a toothy smile as another Naruto walked forward holding a tired Miho, "I'm glad to see you've come this far with your training and I know you'll both make great Kunoichi, and when the time comes you'll be able to protect yourselves".

Hina smiled as she placed her head on his chest, before she whispered, "Thank you Naruto " falling into blissful sleep.

Time Skip: Three weeks

"Come on Hina!" Amika said shaking her friend, whose head was on her desk, "He's going to be the Hokage; and once we graduate we'll see him all the time". She pulled her dramatic friend's head off the desk to see she was crying.

"You don't want Naruto-kun to see you crying!" Amika said trying to get her friend to stop. It was the official last day of their sex Ed class, and pretty much every girl was in terrible shape. Even Miho and Asuka, who barely showed emotions, were both practically crying. "B-but it's not fair!" Hina wept as she slammed her head back onto the desk.

"Of course you don't think it's not fair" a male voice said making Hina and all the other girls look up. Naruto stood up front in his white buttoned shirt, with black pants and ninja shoes. "Listen I know some of you may be upset that you'll no longer in my class but you shouldn't be. Tomorrow you will be put into your final classes and in three weeks, you'll be full fledged ninjas. I know some of you don't want me to leave, but we all knew it was going to come to an end; and I'm sorry".

They watched as he sat down and smiled before he said, "How about this; today we're gonna reintroduce ourselves. Just like the first day I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes, and what your plans for the future are".

The girls began standing up, some sniffling as they began retelling the class of what their interests are and future plans.

Months ago when Naruto had first began teaching them, most of the girls were too worried about finding true love; but this time around they surprised him.

Aya stood in front of the whole class, wiping her tears away as she said, "My name is Aya my likes are training, my loved ones, and hanging with my friends. I dislike people who are mean without a cause. My plans for the future I think I'd just like to be a good kunoichi and protect my loved ones".

Naruto smiled at this as the rest of the girls went. Their answers had drastically changed from the first time they'd gone; and Naruto couldn't be prouder. It finally came down to the last student and Naruto smiled as he said, "Hina-chan it's your turn".

The girl stood from her seat with a hard stare and said, "My likes and dislikes have changed so much I'm not sure I could tell you anymore. As for my future plans " her head snapped up at Naruto and she glared a she said, "I only have one ambition! I will defeat you in the future! I will become the next and second female Hokage! I will protect my precious people; and I won't need your help at all!"

Naruto frowned as he saw a tear slipped out from Hina, who squeezed her fist as she yelled, "I'll make sure that if I-I manage to make m-my way into someone's heart I won't just leave like an ass!" Naruto looked away as Hina ran out the door, causing it to slam behind her; leaving the rest of the girls stunned.

Later that day

Naruto thanked the man behind the counter as he made his way to the back of Konoha's hot springs. He slipped out of his cloths and opened the door to the male section of the springs. He walked forward looking into the steam saying, "Kakashi-sensei are you here?"

Not getting a reply he sighed and in one quick motion he said, "Hidden Mist Technique: Clear possibilities!" Naruto took a deep breath, taking all of the steam in the room into his chest.

"H-Hey Naruto" Kakashi waved nervously seeing that he was caught. Naruto shook his head as he released the air, letting the room fog back up. "Kakashi-sensei, we need to talk" Naruto said walking into the water and making his way towards his long time teacher/friend.

"Hehe, I was kinda hoping to enjoy my day off" Kakashi said looking at Naruto. The man still looked young, keeping his hair in its gravity defying style. He still kept his face masked, even in the springs. Although he had grown older, he was still one of the most powerful and respected shinobi in Konoha.

"I won't keep you too long" Naruto said easing his body into the water and sitting his comrade. Kakashi looked at the blonde and asked, "Well, I'll help if I can, but please do tell that video "

"Damn it! I thought that thing blew over!" Naruto shouted as his face turned red. Kakashi smiled under his mask giving a chuckle as he replied, "I'm sorry Naruto just thought it would be funny. Anyways, what did you come here for?"

Naruto sighed once again, clearly exhausted from, "I needed to ask you some questions about girls". Kakashi nodded for the younger boy to continue; which Naruto did. He told Kakashi about Hina and her growing affections for him. He managed to leave the details of the sex out, much to Kakashi's displeasure. Finally finishing his story Naruto gave another sigh and asked, "So what should I do?"

Kakashi raised a hand to his chin, rubbing it deeply in though; leaving Naruto in anticipation. "Well" Kakashi started looking at his now grown up student, "Do you love her back?"

Naruto found himself speechless as he looked at the older man, "B-but she's some much younger than me and plus; what do I know about love? I thought I loved Sakura-chan; but we both found out it was just an attraction to her looks. I mean I love Sakura-chan but not like I thought".

Kakashi ran a hand through his spiky white hair as he said, "True you did not truly love Sakura in the way you sought to, but that doesn't mean you can't love anyone. True again, this Hina girl is younger than you; but you know as well as I do that in the ninja world age is nothing. If you love her, or hell even like her; I say you try something. If not, you may find out in the future that you missed out on one of the greatest opportunities ever".

Naruto looked at his friend for a while contemplating what to do, before he jumped up and ran from the springs shouting behind him, "Thanks Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi shook his head seeing the energetic blonde run out before he muttered, "He does know I'm no longer his sensei right?" while slowly sinking into the hot water.

Naruto ran while sliding his shirt back on. He sped his way down the streets, ignoring the many hellos and waves he received from the civilians. "I gotta go talk to Tsunade" he thought to himself as he jumped towards the Hokage's office.

An hour later

He stopped running once he saw the house he'd been meaning to go to. He slid a bit from the speed he'd been traveling, stopped and ran to the door. He straightened out his shirt and blew out some air before bringing his hand to the door to knock.

"Yes, how may I help y " a blue haired woman with blonde highlights said opening the door. She appeared to be in her mid thirties. Naruto could see the resemblance the woman shared with Hina, and figured she would be her mother. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the woman's cleavage, which was being pushed further up by her apron. Once seeing who was at the door she gave a shriek and said, "Oh my goodness! You're N-Naruto Uzumaki! P-Please, you have to come in!"

Naruto gave a nervous blush as the he said, "Um Mrs. Kudo, I'm your daughter Hina's teacher. She seemed kinda upset after class; and I just wanted to make sure she was ok".

The older woman put a finger to her lip in a thinking motion and said, "Now that you mention it; she did come home awfully upset. Oh my, maybe I should get her some pocky. She absolutely loves pocky you know, I swear that's all that child ever wan "

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kudo" Naruto said interrupting the mom, "But I just wanted to see if I could possibly go speak to Hina, if it's not too much trouble. Just to make sure she's alright. I wouldn't feel right if I knew she was upset". The woman put her hands together and with a faraway look replied, "How sweet! Of course you can go see her. You're such a sweet young man! You remind me of Hina's father. He was such a sweet man; always doing his best to make me happy!"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and he slid by leaving the woman to herself and said, "Yup, well I'm gonna go make sure she's alright!" Naruto made his way down one of the hallways, silently opening doors looking for Hina's room.

"How many doors does this house have?" He asked himself closing yet another door; which led to a bathroom. He found a staircase, which he quietly slid up. He could hear music coming from the first door on the right, which he hoped would be his last.

"Well, well, well" A sultry voice said as he poked his head in. Naruto's eyes widened and a blush formed on his face as he saw Kina Kudo standing in boxers and a loose tea shirt. "Ugh " Naruto started as he stood up straight and watched Kina walk towards him with a sway of her hips.

"What are you doing here stud?" She asked as she took a hold of his hands and let him into the room. Naruto cleared his throat with a cough as he felt her massive breasts push against him, "I-I'm here to see your sister "

Kina frowned at this as she looked at the taller blonde. She stood there for a second before she smiled and said, "Why are you here for the baby? Why don't you stay with me tonight" she grasped his hand and brought it to her breasts as she whispered, "I'll make you feel way better than she ever could Na-ru-to-kun".

Naruto took a step back breaking from her hold and said, "Listen you're hot as hell, a total fucking dream of most men; but I'm not interested". Naruto grimaced as she looked like she was going to freak out as he watched her stand there for a whole minute, before she gave a big grin.

"Well, I can see you mean well!" She said turning around and pulling up her boxers, which she had managed to slip off while tempting him, "Hina's door is down the hall, last door on the left".

"W-What?" Naruto said clearly confused by the situation, making Kina's grin grow as she said, "Well, I had to make sure you weren't just coming around for a piece of my sister. I saw you coming in through my window. I figured you were here for Hina considering how upset she was "

Naruto stood there as Kina stepped forward and laid a small kiss on his check before she finished, "You'd better not hurt my sister. Just because she's annoying doesn't mean I don't love her".

Naruto nodded quickly before he thanked her and ran down the hall to the last door on the left. He could hear someone inside, which he figured was Hina. Placing a hand to the door knob he gave a deep breath and opened the door.

"Go away Kina " A small meek sad sounding voice said from the corner of the room. Naruto quietly closed the door behind him, and began slowly making his way towards the bed.

Hina wiped her eyes as she heard the person come closer. "I told you to go the fuck away Kina!" She snapped as she turned around angrily. Her eyes widened seeing Naruto standing there, waving awkwardly.

"Who let you in?" She asked with a snarl as she pointed dramatically at the older blonde. "W-Well actually, your mother" Naruto said nervously, before he added, "By the way, I see where you get your looks!"

Hina glared at him, taking the terrible compliment wrong she replied, "What? You gonna fuck her too?" Naruto scratched his chin as he turned his head away and said, "Umm not exactly. I've come here to have a serious talk with you".

Hina scoffed at this and asked, "What the hell would you wanna talk about?" Naruto looked around, trying his best to avoid the sight of Hina.

"Hina" he began; her name rolling of his tongue, "I know I can't really understand how mad you may be. I also know that you like me; a lot."

"Liked" Hina said spinning on her heel childishly. Even though the situation was serious Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the younger girl's attitude. "Okay, you liked me" Naruto said taking a step forward. He was now behind Hina, who had her back still turned to him.

"I didn't truly know how upset you were until today" He said sadly, "I honestly didn't really consider how much you cared that I was around".

"Yeah " Hina started sadly, stopping for a split second before she said, "Well maybe you need to take a girl's feelings into consideration next time". Naruto sighed as he said, "Yeah maybe I should. Hina, I know you hate me right now, and it took me a while to think of something I could do to maybe make things right"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't think you can do anything right now that'll make me forget you just leaving" Hina stated, her voice sounding almost dead. Naruto gave a smile as he turned around as scratched his head, "I kinda thought you'd say something like that. I knew I'd have to do something pretty big for you to forgive me which is what I did".

Hina turned around curiously looked at the smiling blonde as he pulled out some papers. "Here" He said holding them out to her, "Read them".

Hina took the documents from him and began reading them intensively. Naruto couldn't help but grin as her eyes widened and she looked up at him shocked.

"Y-You gave up the Hokage position!" She nearly shouted, not being able to believe the hero of the leaf, the man who'd been dreaming of being the village leader had given it up so easily.

"Only for a while" he said nonchalantly, "I'll still be Hokage someday; just not for a little while". Hina crumbled the papers as she snapped, "B-But why? You've been waiting for this your whole life! Why would you give this up?"

Naruto's smile washed away from his face as he replied, "I realized that maybe Hokage isn't the most important thing in the world. I had a talk with someone today, and he made me realize that I shouldn't let good opportunities pass me by".

Naruto walked forward, awkwardly pulling Hina in a hug as he said, "When you asked me what love was, I kinda lied to you. I don't have any idea what it means or what it's like".

He pulled away and looked her in the eyes as he said, "But I think I have a pretty good idea".

Hina found herself breathless as Naruto continued, "I know that you're younger than me and stuff, but I don't really think age should matter. I love you Hina Kudo; and not just for the sex. I want to date you, and hopefully one day maybe marry you. I'll even wait for you if I have to. I know I've been a real jerk in the past, but I wanna change. I wanna "

He was interrupted as Hina smashed her lips against his, pulling him down to her height. Naruto was shocked for a second, but quickly returned the kiss; hoping to prove he was serious.

"Any man " Hina said slowly pulling away, "That's willing to give up his dream for me is more than deserving of me, probably too much. That's why I can't let you do it".

Naruto looked down at the girl with a smile and said, "I also knew you'd try saying that too, but I'm afraid it's already done". Hina frowned at this, but quickly smiled as she said, "Fine, but you will become Hokage, and someday when we're older; I'm gonna defeat you and then I'll be the one to protect you!"

Naruto chuckled with a nod as he let go of the girl and said, "Alright, alright" Hina watched as he slowly made his was towards the door and asked, "H-Hey, I just forgave and we had that big moment; where are you going?"

"Don't worry Hina-chan" Naruto said grinning, "I'll be back tomorrow to pick you up for our first date, and also Hina; make sure you stay rested for the next three weeks".

"Huh" Hina said placing a finger to her chin as she asked, "Why Naruto-kun".

"You've gotta make sure you pass your genin exams" Naruto replied, "That way I'll be your sensei, and we'll go on plenty of adventures". Hina couldn't help but giggle as Naruto waved as he walked out. She slowly sat down on her bed, her mind racing in all sorts of directions.

"Naruto-kun and I together outside of the village?" the thought to herself as a grin formed-

"I like that idea!"

Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed the official last chapter of Sex Instructor. I know some of you may be thinking, "What kind of ending is that?" or "Why are Hina and Naruto together?"  
Well I always intended for them to get together in the end, and don't worry in the sequel their will be other girls.  
Also, please don't complain about lack of lemons; I just felt that it didn't really need one.

Anyways; thank you all for reading a being patient. I appreciate all of you and am thankful to have had such wonderful followers! Thanks again guys, I'll see you all later! 


End file.
